Rise of the Satan: The White Satan V2
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: Two years after Shinji averted Third Impact, he is trying to move on in his life when he is killed by a Fallen Angel. He is resurrected as a pure-blooded devil and is put on the path of Satanhood. Armed with the Divine Dividing and a peerage of sexy female servants, he shall rise to become the White Satan! ShinjixRias harem.
1. Devilish Beginning

RWOL is here with an alternate version of Rise of the Satan. This came about when several ideas for my latest upcoming crossovers with Evangelion and Highschool DxD clashed. In the upcoming Shinji Murmur story, where Shinji helps revive one of the extinct clans becoming its new leader, when deciding on Shinji's peerage, the line up for it would have been more at home in Rise of the Satan V1. So I've decided to do an experiment; I'll make a Version 2 of Rise of the Satan and have you my lovable fans decide if Version 1 or 2 is better.

Version 2 will be different from Version as it will have a different peerage for Shinji. Please read on to see how you'll like it.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: A Devilish Beginning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Three years._

_It's been three years since I prevented Third Impact._ Shinji Ikari thought as he walked through the gates of Kuoh Academy. The academy had been an all-girls academy for 50 years and had only recently opened its gates to boys starting three years ago. As the hidden Messiah walked the grounds of the academy, he felt his depression and envy rise as he noticed his fellow teenagers doing what he could not; living life. Boys talking with their friends, girls in their own cliques, and most importantly: boys with their girlfriends.

Of course, even though the school had been coed for four years now, only a handful of girls actually had their own boyfriends. Most of the girls here thought of boys as perverted and wanted little or nothing to do with them. Shinji himself was envious of those boys who had managed to get themselves a girlfriend.

_At least they have someone in this world._ Shinji thought enviously as he hid his depression expertly behind an apathetic expression.

Even being the guy who saved the world had its trade-offs.

He was Shinji Ikari – the Third Child of NERV, pilot of the Evangelion Unit 01, Angel Slayer, Berserker and the Messiah. Together with fellow pilots Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Sohryu, Shinji had risked life and limb in order to defend mankind from the Angels. But his greatest trauma came from the schemes and manipulations of his own father, Gendo Ikari.

His estranged father, an utterly ruthless bastard, had conspired with a group of men, called SEELE, to trigger what was known as Third Impact, using him and his Eva to initiate what they referred to as Instrumentality. Essentially, it was the forced evolution of mankind, which would have wiped out everyone on the entire planet and given them the "power of God".

However, their years of scheming and planning had one flaw.

Shinji Ikari himself.

It was at the peak of the Instrumentality ceremony, when everyone and everything was wrapped in the aura and power of the **Red Earth Ceremony**, that Shinji, while still inside Unit-01, momentarily gained control of the ceremony and rejected everything they were trying to do.

However, in doing this, Shinji had changed everything.

Gendo and SEELE were wiped out. NERV was wiped out. The Evangelions were wiped out. All traces of the Angels were wiped out. Everyone employed with NERV never worked for NERV. And all knowledge of Shinji Ikari being an Eva pilot was wiped from the memories of everyone who knew him.

Shinji had basically rewritten the history of the world for the last 15 years.

However, in doing so, it was only after everything had changed that Shinji realized what he had done. He had saved everyone on the planet... and left himself alone.

His mother and father were gone. His guardian Misato was alive but didn't remember him. His fellow pilot Asuka was back living in Germany. Rei didn't exist because she was created by NERV. His one time girlfriend Mana Kirishima was somewhere in world and like Misato didn't remember him. And his friends, Toji and Kensuke didn't even know who he was.

While he couldn't bring back 3½ billion people, the world itself had been changed and healed to its Pre-Second Impact state.

He was still Shinji Ikari, but in this new world his parents had died years ago and essentially left him as a ward of the state. Which is where he found himself now; alone and filled with the horrible memories of a life he wished he could forget.

The only up-side, and it was a somewhat shallow one, is that Shinji found out he had a good-sized trust fund left by his parents before they died, so as to provide for his food and shelter. He also found out that his mother had registered him for Kuoh Academy since he was a baby. Apparently Yui had been expecting a girl; not that she didn't love Shinji for being a boy but it did explain why he was almost named Rei. It was to Shinji's good fortune that the school had changed its policy to go co-ed, making his presence somewhat easier.

Now 17 years old and into his third year at the co-ed school, Shinji was still alone and wondering what new horrors were in store for him.

As he walked along, he noticed three things that had become the norm at this school.

The first thing he saw small grouping, a beautiful young woman surrounded by a harem of boys. This was Kuroka, a fellow third year student and tied with Sona Shitori as the third most popular girl in the school. She is a voluptuous young woman with long black hair with split bangs, an ornately detailed headband and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils. She also wore her uniform like her younger sister's along with some golden prayer beads as a necklace. The boys around her squealed and fawned over her like groupies do their favorite superstar.

Off to the side was Sayoko Mishima of the Mishima Zaibatsu and the original Queen of Kuoh. Sayoko is a fair-skinned and fairly shapely young woman of tall stature with large pupil-less gray-green eyes and shoulder-length, frosty-pink hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls uniform with black thigh-highs.

Sayoko hated not only Kuroka but the Top Three Idols with a passion since they took over and dethroned her three years ago.

The second was another grouping but this time it was a young, handsome boy with short blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in the typical dark-gray school uniform, neatly pressed and tied, with polished brown shoes, standing in the center of a small harem of very cute girls. This was Yuuto Kiba, the school prince; a nice enough guy, which is something that all the girls seemed to appreciate.

He then saw three scowling boys whom he knew from his class.

The first was Matsuda, the tallest of the group who had very-short light grey hair, who reminded Shinji of Toji; both being jocks. Nowadays, however, he spent his time peeping on the girls, and Shinji had once heard him say things like 'Shut up or I will rape you in my mind.' There was Motohama, often called a glasses-wearing pervert, who had short, shaggy black hair, and joked that his glasses had the ability to measure a girls three sizes. This guy reminded Shinji of Kensuke. And lastly was Issei Hyoudou, a somewhat dim-witted hentai who wanted to build himself a harem, which was the scuttlebutt amongst several of the girls who detest hentais.

Apparently they loathed Kiba because he was more popular with the ladies than they were. Not that Shinji could blame the girls' actions towards the Perverted Trio; he found they disrespected men like him and Kiba.

Suddenly he saw the boys' heads turn towards the gates, as three very important people walked in.

The first was Akeno Himejima, the school's second top idol. With her extremely long raven hair in a ponytail that reached her ankles, an athletic and shapely body that would put most super models to shame, a warm and gentle smile and purple eyes, not to mention her cheerful and outgoing personality, she was the idol of many girls, and the fantasy of many boys. In a way, she reminded him of Misato.

Next to her was the "Kuoh Mascot" Shirone. A first year student 15 years old, she had short silver hair and gold eyes, a petite figure and seemed to be carrying herself as if walking on a cloud. All the girls thought she was uber-cute and all the boys looked at her like she was some loli-girl, wanting to do ecchi things to her. She's a cheerful and upbeat young girl, always willing to help those that needed. Wearing a uniform much like the others, except that it didn't have a shoulder cape, this girl reminded Shinji of Toji's sister Sakura who was also upbeat.

Lastly was the top idol Rias Gremory, an extremely gorgeous bishoujo and object of every guy's fantasy (Shinji's included). With her cyan colored eyes and very long, flaming red hair, not to mention her voluptuous figure, this included breasts that Asuka would kill to have, made her the most noticeable and sought after young woman in the entire school. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform; a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt that was like a second-skin and did nothing to hide the large shape of her ample breasts, with a black ribbon worn as a tie, a black shoulder cape and matching waistcoat, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. She reminded Shinji of his former 'lover' Mana.

Every time Rias spoke, Shinji felt his heart fill with warmth he had only known once in his life. All his sorrows and pains washed away like the outgoing tide, only to return with the force of a tidal wave when he realized the obvious of his situation.

Rias was out of his league; she would never look let alone talk to a guy like him. Besides even if he was lucky enough to get her attention and start a relationship, he wouldn't be able to open up with her. Would she believe him when he told her of how the world used to be; a dystopian wasteland being besieged by Angels who wanted nothing more than to wipe mankind off the map? Would she believe him when he told her about NERV, the Evangelions, his battles with the angels, all of his personal trials… basically everything? No she would claim he was crazy and needed help, and probably leave for a more 'normal' boyfriend.

But as he walked to class, he failed to notice the lustful smile and looks of longing Rias was sending his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch break found Shinji taking a small nap underneath a large tree on the outside of the school. He wasn't hungry nor was he tired; just depressed and lonely.

He looked up at the sky, staring at the sun through the tree leaves, and wishing that he had someone in his life. A friend, a guardian, even a pet would be a good thing. Yet something was keeping him from having these things.

But what was it? Fear of rejection? The experiences of his life? His own depression? Or was it a combination of all three?

As he always did, Shinji felt lost and alone; his hope gradually fading.

A tear came to his eye as he realized that Gendo's legacy of neglect and manipulations had beaten him down again.

And the worst part was that Shinji knew; he knew that his father needed him this way in order to trigger Third Impact. He needed Shinji so emotionally destroyed that his urgency would awaken Yui, his mother, from inside Unit 01 in order to help him control Third Impact. But as Shinji continued to fight the Angels for NERV, he found strength from others. Mana, Misato, Rei, Toji, Kensuke, Kaji... hell even Asuka. They became his reasons for fighting, and at the very end, at the crux of Instrumentality, Shinji was able to avert everything that Gendo and SEELE had spent years trying to achieve.

And now, without any of them, Shinji felt absolutely powerless. He had nothing to live for, no reason to go on, and it plagued his mind so much, even as the school bell rang for classes to begin again.

As he left his spot under the tree, he failed to notice a pair of eyes watching him from a high window.

"So, that's him, is it?" Akeno asked.

"Yes. Ikari Shinji, class 2-B." Rias said liking the way his named tasted in her lips. Her cyan eyes held a longing and lust at the young savior.

"The boy who saved the world from Third Impact." the raven-haired girl said, turning away from the window. "But no one remembers him, and he apparently has no one, save himself." Akeno added taking a seat at her desk.

"Unfortunately. When he rejected Third Impact, he changed everything. The people of NERV, that SEELE committee, his friends, his guardian, his lover, even his own bastard father, all gone. It's sad really. In order to give the entire human race a second chance, he sacrificed everything he ever knew; everyone that he ever cared about. Now he is alone." Rias said shaking her head. _Which won't be for long. Soon you'll be mine Shinji-kun and I'll give you what this selfish world has taken away and denied you for so long. _she thought with determination.

"Are you going to approach him Rias?" Akeno asked her master.

"Yes, but I'll have to be smart about." Rias said turning to face her Queen. "Given his mindset, I don't want to scare him away. We'll have to warm him up to the idea of joining us, show him he isn't as alone as he thinks." Rias mused tapping her chin. "I also don't want that bitch Sona to try to take him away from me." she hissed not liking the thought of Shinji being under Sona's authority. _We may be friends So-tan but get in my way I'll make you regret it!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you cold Kaichou?" Tsubaki asked her King noticing the Sitri Heiress shivering. "Shall I adjust the thermostat?"

"No... it was just a slight chill is all Tsubaki." Sona said getting her shivers under control. _Mm. It seems that Rias is plotting something and has mentally vowed to make to me pay should I interfere. _Sona mused to herself. _And there is only one reason I'll get such chills..._

"Tsubaki." Sona said getting her Queen to straighten. "Let's move up our plans for Shinji-kun shall we. It seems that Rias will be making her move soon."

"Hai!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How about a rigged lottery?" Akeno suggested getting Rias to look her at curiously. "We'll have lottery to gain a new member to Occult Research Club, but rig so only Shinji wins."

"Which will be the first step in making him a devil!" Rias exclaimed before hugging her Queen. "There are times you make me so happy you agreed to serve me all those years ago Akeno-chan!" Rias said happily.

"I do try Rias." Akeno giggled.

The two continued to plot and plan on getting Shinji into the club and help heal him, with Rias doing most of the healing and some of it sexual in nature.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the end of the day, and Shinji was walking home. Or at least where he lived. His apartment was basically a studio where he ate, slept and did his homework. It had a TV and a computer, but that was it. No other luxury. Shinji figured he didn't need it. After all, you only wanted comfort if you enjoyed living.

Pausing on a bridge that was located near the school, Shinji contemplated jumping, when he noticed someone else approaching him. Stowing the suicidal thoughts for the moment, Shinji was slightly surprised when the person stopped right in front of him.

"Excuse me, Ikari-san?"

Turning towards the speaker, Shinji noticed that the speaker was a young woman about his age. Very cute with charcoal colored hair, light purple eyes and a fairly shapely and athletic body. The school uniform was different from the one he wore to Kuoh. It consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold on the left breast, a white dress shirt, a red bow as a tie, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I've seen better days." he replied.

"Perhaps I can help you." she said.

Shinji looked at the lovely young woman. "How?" he asked.

"By giving to you your greatest desire."

Shinji gave a sardonic chuckle at that; a pretty girl he just met was claiming she could give him his greatest desire. "You can't."

"I can't?" the girl asked 'curiously'.

"No. You can't."

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yuma Amano and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to... go out with me?" she said, sounding like she had to force the words from her mouth.

Shinji looked at her as if not believing what she had just said. A cute girl he'd never seen before just asked him out.

"You... want to... go out with me?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

The girl looked at him, slightly confused; as if she wasn't expecting that.

"Because you seem... lonely?" she replied.

Shinji released long suffering sigh. Was his condition so obvious that a girl he didn't even know could have deduced his life?

"I probably wouldn't be good company." he said to her trying to deter her.

"Maybe I would." she said with a smile. "Who knows, you may enjoy it! I'm sure I can turn that frown upside down!" she said happily.

"I'd... like that." he said with a sad smile.

"Great!" Yuma said. "I'll see you tomorrow, here, after school?"

"Uh, sure." Shinji said his still unsure about this.

As Yuma walked away, a young girl with golden eyes watched with interest from behind a tree while sucking on a Popsicle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Occult Research Clubroom; One hour later)**

"So she's going to meet with Shinji-kun tomorrow, huh?" Rias asked darkly and with narrowed eyes. She didn't like this, not at all.

"Yes, ma'am." Shirone said, eating a pudding pop.

"There is something not right here. I'm getting that tingling feeling when shit is about hit." Akeno said seriously unnerving her friends.

"Maybe it's an innocent thing? This girl has a weakness for emotionally disturbed boys?" Kiba asked hopefully as he held up a picture of Yuma that Shirone had taken.

"Shirone how did this Yuma's Ki feel?" Kuroka asked her sister.

"She is not human." Shirone said after finishing off her pudding pop and summoned another one. "She is most definitely a Fallen Angel but for some odd reason her Ki felt… conflicted. As if she doesn't want to go through with whatever plan she's concocted." Shirone said tilting her head in her usual cat-like way she's curious about something.

"It doesn't matter her plan or if she's conflicted about it. She's targeting Shinji-kun." Rias said. "We'll be stepping up our plans."

Akeno, Shirone, Kuroka and Kiba all nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Unknown location)**

"Are you sure of this?" a powerful masculine voice asked the person standing in front his desk.

"Yes %$^&*# -sama. This Yuma Amano is in fact a fallen and she's targeting Ikari-san." the person reported, the voice was that of another man, though his voice was a deeper baritone when compared to his master's. "I've also confirmed that your sister is considering extending an invitation towards Ikari-san."

"What of Sona-sama? Considering their rivalry, I expected Sona-sama to try to recruit Ikari-san first." A feminine voice asked, the owner standing by the gentlemen who is her husband and 'King'.

"She also is considering extending an invitation towards Ikari, but does not want overwhelm him due to his mental state." The man reported to the 'Queen'.

Sigh. "Rias my dear imouto, I can't have you interfering with Ikari's life. But with his Fallen targeting him, he'll be forced back into the supernatural one way or another. Beowulf, execute the plan the moment this Fallen ends Ikari's life. Also try to kill her if you have the chance, but if not we'll get her later."

"Hai %$^&# -sama!" Beowulf saluted before vanishing in reddish circle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, after school, Shinji was waiting by the bridge for Yuma. However, his feelings were far from excited or anxious. He was confused about why this Yuma wanted to go out with him of all guys.

"Why does this girl want to go out with me? I'm not special, handsome or charming. I'm not even an Eva pilot anymore. What does she want from me?" he said aloud to no one in particular.

"I want to help you."

Shinji turned around and saw Yuma, smiling at him and wearing a simple light purple blouse worn over a black thigh-length mini-dress, white socks and brown slipper-loafers. It was very 'civilian' look.

Shinji thought she looked... "Pretty." he said in a whisper.

Yuma smiled as she heard him. Looping his arm with hers, Yuma gently tugged on Shinji and pulled the young man down the sidewalk. The pair hadn't gone very far when Yuma turned towards Shinji.

"Can I ask you a question, Shinji-kun?" she asked.

"Sure." Shinji replied.

"Do you want to die?"

Shinji looked at her in surprise. "Do I want to die?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you look so sad."

Shinji released a long-suffering sigh.

"I... just don't have anything to live for." he said.

"No friends, or family, or anything?"

"No."

"No hobbies?"

"Just music and art... but I don't have a cello anymore and there are times my art is a bit... morbid." He said with a sigh. "Besides I'm not special; not anymore."

"I think you are."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked wanting to know why she was doing this. He didn't know her, yet she apparently knew him and wanted to help him for some reason.

"Because I know who you are... and what you are." she said.

"You do?"

"Yes. You are Shinji Ikari... the killer of Angels."

Shinji looked at the lovely young woman with wide eyes after she said that. "How do you..." pausing his question, realizing that if everything from his old life had been erased, including the Angels, how did Yuma know?

"Know about you? That you were the Evangelion pilot who was tricked and coerced into fighting the Angels for the NERV agency? How do I know that you were abused, both psychologically and verbally by your father and fellow pilot, Gendo Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu? How do I know you loved Mana Kirishima since she genuinely loved you despite being a spy from Trident and later betrayed them for you? How do I know that all you have ever wanted was to be loved and cared for by others?"

Shinji looked at her strangely, wondering how she possibly knew this.

"You... you couldn't have known that... unless..." he started to ask slowly backing up from her.

"Unless... I am not human." she said as her body started to glow.

Her clothes suddenly shredded, as if exploding off her body, strap-like objects (resembling leather) wrapped around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots. Her hair went from charcoal gray to dark purple, her eyes going from reddish pink to light purple, her physical features seeming to grow by 10-to-15 years as six large black-feathered wings, six-feet in length emerged from her back.

"Who... what are you?" Shinji asked.

"My name is Raynare. I am a Fallen Angel who has been watching you for some time. We have been most interested in you." she said.

"Me? Why?"

"Because you destroyed our brother Angels."

"You mean... those giant creatures that I fought for NERV... were REAL Angels?"

"Yes. Fallen Angels, like myself, who wanted to return to Heaven. They created more powerful bodies for themselves so as to have a greater chance of gaining redemption by carrying out the **White Earth Ceremony** during Third Impact!"

"But they were killing humans!" he argued trying to wonder if redemption was worth such a cost.

"Who would have used the Red Earth Ceremony to gain God's Power in an attempt to become God themselves!"

"Not all of them were responsible for that!" he countered. "SEELE and my father have been punished for that! There is no reason to try to punish all of humanity for the actions of a few!"

"While you are right in that regard, you still denied us our goal. The White Earth Ceremony would have given us a real chance to return home and leave this god forsaken world! But when you rejected Instrumentality, you erased everything, _everything_! Now we are forever trapped here in exile." she explained.

"And that's why you're here; to kill me in vengeance." he said.

"Yes." Raynare said sadly. "However, I have been close enough to you to see that you are compassionate to even our plight. You have compassion, you have sympathy, and you have guilt and sadness. You are not like the selfish humans who unjustly rule this world. They have committed many sins and for this they deserve to be punished. But your regret and sorrow are defining qualities. And for that, I will end your life painlessly."

A spear of light, pink in color, appeared in her left hand, which she used to pierce Shinji's stomach. He didn't flinch, as it wasn't the first time he was impaled, even as he felt his body getting weaker.

"If I hated you, Shinji-kun, I would have caused you to feel pain as you die. But for your sympathy I have removed the pain." she said as tears gathered in her eyes. Shinji fell to his knees as Raynare removed the spear and drew closer to him.

"I am sorry, Shinji-kun. Despite what you have done, I hold no grudge against you." she said as she knelt in front to him, giving him a deep and passionate kiss. Despite the situation, Shinji gave into the kiss, getting a moan from the sexy fallen angel. Gently breaking the kiss, Raynare sadly looked upon the one human truly deserving of salvation, the one human who had stolen her heart, and the one she loved more than anything in her life. "I truly am sorry Shinji-kun, but I had no choice. It was either kill you or let you suffer at _his _hands." Raynare said to the slowly dying Angel Slayer, allowing him to see her guilt for killing him and the tears she was shedding for him.

She gently laid him on the ground before she stood up and flew off crying in anguish for killing her love.

Seconds passed slowly before a strange pentagram appeared in the air above Shinji's prone body, and a trio of attractive female figures dropped to the ground.

"Shinji-kun!" Rias shouted as she raced over to the near deceased boy. But before she could reach him, a large red circle appeared beneath him, his body sinking into the circle before it disappeared. Rias rapidly looked around the area, stretching her senses to the limit to find Shinji or at least track the magical signature of the seal that took him away from her. Finding nothing on both ends, she fell to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes before she began screaming.

"SHINJI!"

"Akeno what happened?" Shirone asked her 'Queen', watching the hysterical Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess cry for Shinji. She had panned her senses with Senjutsu and like with Rias, couldn't find the Angel Slayer.

"I don't know Shirone. I really don't know." Akeno said slowly, trying to comprehend what just happened. _Shinji was dead, no human could survive after losing so much blood and being poisoned by a Fallen's light powers. So how could he use magic if he was dead or maybe he was near dead? Could he have been a magician and we didn't know about that tidbit? _Akeno thought as she went to stop Rias who was now beginning to destroy the park. _Whoever did this better pray that Rias doesn't find them or there will be hell to pay. _Akeno thought as she held the crying woman in her arms, shouting it wasn't fair that Shinji was taken from her before she could tell how she felt towards him. _Better yet they better pray I don't find them for causing my sister-figure such pain!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know that going through with this plan of yours, you will anger a lot of devils." A refined, feminine voice said.

"Yes, but I can't have the Underworld being torn asunder by the devils wanting to take him as a servant." A powerful masculine voice retorted. "After what he did for the world and us devils, I had no choice but to put that mandate on him. It was only right to at least let him live his life without any more supernatural interference."

"True, but we won't be able to cover up his 'death'." The female voice countered. "A person of his status doesn't just disappear like that. The other factions will know he was 'killed' and will be gunning for him to join to them in the belief that they'll be unstoppable with him on their side."

The male figure snorted before answering his companion. "It's a good thing I anticipated a Fallen disobeying Azazel's orders to leave him be and had Beowulf watch over him. Though will he accept my offer is the question?"

"I'm sure he will. You just have to word it right and he'll take this second chance you're offering him. It's not every day one is given a choice between becoming a blood member of a Devil Clan or a regular devil servant." The female added a she turned object of their conversation, gray eyes gazing upon him softly. Her companion also turned to look the person lying before them.

It was none other than Shinji Ikari, naked yet healed and alive if the soft rise and fall of his chest was an indication.

* * *

**And cut! Chapter one of Rise of a Satan V2 is up and running. As I've said I want to see how you the readers will handle Version 2. Now it will diverge from Version 1 in the fourth and fifth chapters. In Version 1, Shinji really didn't have to work to find his servants as they all came to him, I pretty much just handed Shinji his servants. But in Version 2 he will have to work to find them as this will show he has the negotiation skills needed to convince the beings her want to serve him. **

**In here, you'll see Shinji actually sit down and research who wants to serve him and why. You'll see the training of Shinji, Rias and her peerage. Another change is that Kuroka is a servant of Rias. In the upcoming Shinji Murmur story, I altered the history of Kuroka and Shirone (Koneko) in that they became servants of Rias after being taken in by the Gremory Clan. **

**Now what you all want to know; Shinji's new peerage! Below is the list of Shinji's peerage in Version 2. **

**Shinji Belial's Peerage (Primary):**  
King: Shinji Belial  
Queen 1: Rias Gremory  
Queen 2: Serafall Leviathan  
Rook 1: Tiamat  
Rook 2: Ziz (mutation piece)  
Bishop 1: Ravel Phenex  
Bishop 2: Le Fay Pendragon  
Knight 1: Jeanne  
Knight 2: Irina Shidou (mutation piece)  
Pawn 1: Kiyome Abe  
Pawn 2: Raynare  
Pawn 3: Kalawarner  
Pawn 4: Mittelt  
Pawn 5: Aika Kiriyuu

Possible members: Gabriel (I've been asked to add her since now that she is on the character list, they want her on Shinji's peerage) and Katerea Leviathan (she's getting a lot of support to become Shinji's)

Now this is an alternate version of ROTS with Shinji actually working towards being a future Satan. This story will diverge around chapter 4 and will be different from then on out.

Read and review; flames will be ignored.


	2. Devilish Offer

RWOL here with the second chapter of Rise of the Satan: The White Satan V2.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: A Devilish Offer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji Ikari – the Third Child of NERV, pilot of the Evangelion Unit 01, Angel Slayer, Berserker and the Messiah blinked his eyes and looked around the strange room, seeing a sight he hasn't seen in two years since he ended Angel Wars.

"Unfamiliar ceiling?" he said though it was more of a question as he sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. It was large and ornately decorated. The walls were a rich crimson color with a gold trim, a large oak desk sat on the right side near the bed he sat in, an entertainment system sat in the lower left corner of the room, a mini-bar was in the lower right corner, there was a door just left of the bed and a door was a few feet away from the mini-bar. The bed was larger than anything he'd ever seen, having crimson silk sheets and crimson comforter. The smooth feeling of the silk sheets caused red-flags to fly up in his mind. A quick peek under the sheets confirmed his suspicion; he was naked.

"Uh… where am I? The last thing I remember… is…" Shinji trailed off as his mind pulled up the last hours of his life; specially his date with Yuma, her revealing she knew of his past from the original timeline, her transforming into a Fallen Angel, discovering the truth that he fought actually angels (Even if they were Fallen Angels, they were still real-life frigging angels!), to her killing him in revenge yet why did she cry.

_"If I hated you, Shinji-kun, I would have caused you to feel pain as you die. But for your sympathy I have removed the pain."_ He remembered her saying that. _"I am sorry, Shinji-kun. Despite what you have done, I hold no grudge against you."_ Shinji frowned at that, trying to figure out this puzzle. If Raynare did not hold a grudge against him, then why kill him even if for revenge? _"I truly am sorry Shinji-kun, but I had no choice. It was either kill you or let you suffer at __**his**__ hands."_ His eyes widened as he remembered that specific line.

_Raynare must have been forced into killing me!_ He realized with a start. _I saw her tears, actual tears of guilt and remorse! She didn't want to kill me, but a more powerful Fallen Angel must have forced her to do so or he would have done so himself, but made me suffer… this 'he' would have tortured me before finally killing me!_ Shinji gasped. He was broken out his thoughts when the door to the room opened and two people walked in.

The first person was a handsome young man in his early 20's with short crimson red hair. He had blue-green eyes and was dressed in an elaborate silver and gray robe with a large and elaborate gold shoulder-dress that was stretched out like a set of eight wings.

The second person is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Ah I see you have awoken Shinji Ikari. I am Sirzechs Lucifer and the hottie beside me is my wife and queen Grayfia Lucifuge." the newly introduced Sirzechs Lucifer said even as Grayfia scowled a bit at the 'hottie' part. Shinji was too busy having a panic attack when heard Lucifer.

"YOU MEAN I'M IN HELL?!" Shinji shouted in fright.

"No you're in the Underworld." Sirzechs corrected with a smile.

"WHAT'S THE FUCKING DIFFERENCE?!"

"Because the name 'Underworld' is not as derogatory as 'Hell'."

"But why name it after the place that is ruled by the Greek God Hades?!"

"Actually, you humans were the ones who named his realm the 'Underworld' in your various legends. The true name of his realm is the 'Realm of the Dead', which is pretty much self-explanatory. Besides it was the humans who came up with the name Hell as well."

"Am I here for killing those angels or Fallen Angels as Raynare called them?" Shinji asked somewhat calm.

"Nope! The reason you're here is for us devils to thank you for what you did two years when you rejected Instrumentality." Sirzechs said as Grayfia spoke up.

"Shinji-kun we are going to reveal to you the true reasons behind Second Impact." Grayfia said getting Shinji to look alarmed.

"You mean there's more?!" he asked incredulous.

Grayfia raised a delicate silver eyebrow. "How much do you know so far Shinji-kun?" she asked. Reading the report from Beowulf, this Raynare had explained to Shinji at least part of reason why she was killing him.

"From what Raynare told me the Fallen Angels started the Angel Wars to complete this White Earth Ceremony as to return to Heaven." Shinji told her.

The two devils nodded already know that much. This will make things easier for them to explain.

"That is only part of the truth Shinji-kun." Grayfia began again. "The whole truth is that Second Impact happened due to the manipulations of the Fallen Angels." Grayfia said revealing the truth the Angel Slayer.

"But I thought that was SEELE's doing?!" Shinji gasped out in shock.

"It was, but only through the direction of the Fallen."

"The White Earth Ceremony..." Shinji repeated

"Which if it was completed would have allowed them to return to their former status as Angels." Sirzechs finished. "You see Shinji; you have been involved with the supernatural world since the Angel Wars and it left its mark on you even after two years. Grayfia and I are devils, as in biblical devils." Sirzechs said and he and Grayfia revealed their devil wings, being two large bat wings, coming out their backs. Shinji just gaped as the two pulled their wings back into their bodies. "The angels are God's warriors, while the Fallen are former angels who fell from grace when they committed impure acts that went against God's teachings."

Shinji nodded his head in understanding.

"Devils, Angels and the Fallen have been at war with each other for 9000 years, a war called the Great War that ended only just 1000 years ago."

"A war that lasted NINE THOUSAND YEARS AND ENDED ONLY ONE THOUSAND YEARS AGO?!" Shinji gasped. "How could such a war happen and last that damn long?"

"Come now Shinji you should know the story that the bible tells; how Lucifer rose up against God but was cast out with 1/3 of Heaven following after him. When this happened, the original Lucifer swore revenge and plotted for several eons while consolidating his force's strength before launching the Great War." Sirzechs explained.

"Wait you said the "Original Lucifer" but you said you're Lucifer…"

"That's because the Original Lucifer died in the final years of the Great War. I am his replacement. His death along with that of God's ended the war."

"Wait, you mean God, as in the God-who-created-the-universe-God is dead and has been for 1000 years?!" Shinji asked in shock. "And both he and the original Lucifer killed each other?"

"Yes, Shinji. Their deaths ended the war, after which the remaining Satans took over rulership of the Underworld, and the Archangel Council took up rulership of Heaven; with the legendary Archangel Michael becoming the new "God"."

Shinji froze, remembering Raynare's words to him again. "Raynare killed me because my actions prevented the Fallen from gaining 'redemption' and returning to Heaven."

"That's right, Shinji-kun. Your rejection of Third Impact wiped clean all traces of NERV, SEELE, and even the effects of Second Impact upon the entire world. Because of this, the Fallen Angels are forever trapped on Earth in exile." Grayfia said.

"By doing this, you also gained us a very valuable piece of information." Sirzechs said.

"What information?" Shinji asked.

"That God has actually been dead since the end of the war. Only those in charge of the factions actually knew that." Grayfia said.

"Really? You mean... the Devils didn't know?" Shinji asked.

"No. While we knew that Lucifer was dead, none of us were aware of the fact that God was also dead and for good reason." Grayfia said

"Because... it would have caused a panic." Shinji deduced.

"Very good, Shinji-kun." Grayfia smiled. "This information was kept a secret because, as I'm sure you know, if you take out a leader, the army will fall apart. To maintain order, the Angels and Devils kept the fact that their respective leaders were dead, even though they didn't know the other was dead. If they hadn't, the entire world would have been plunged into a brutal war that would have destroyed everything and everyone; leaderless armies having at each other and such. Your actions, however, caused certain other secrets to come to light."

"You mean the Angels know that Lucifer is dead and visa-versa?" Shinji stated.

"Yes. The Fallen knew for a long time that Lucifer was dead, but they didn't know that God was dead as well, until they found out through the Dead Sea Scrolls." Grayfia explained.

"The Dead Sea Scrolls?" Shinji questioned with narrowed eyes. He had heard that name before during Third Impact when he 'read' the souls of his father and SEELE.

"The Dead Sea Scrolls, from what little information we've been able to gather on them after Second Impact happened, the Angel Wars and afterward, seems to be a set of instructions that the Biblical God created as a way to determine the fate of humanity." Sirzechs told him.

"The Power of God!" Shinji realized.

"Yes. The scrolls foretold several ceremonies that give the user the "Power of God", literally making them God while doing what that specific ceremony was designed to do." Sirzechs went on. "The ceremonies are as follows: Red Earth, Black Earth, White Earth, Green Earth (which Shinji activated when he rejected Third Impact), Yellow Earth, Blue Earth and another Earth ceremony whose section was destroyed to due to the passage of time and elements." Sirzechs listed off. "The only real information we have is on the Red, Black, Green and White Earth Ceremonies."

"SEELE... did they betray the Fallen Angels?" Shinji asked. "I remember during Third Impact, being the focal point of all humanity allowed me to 'read' their souls. SEELE wanted to complete the Red Earth Ceremony."

"SEELE didn't betray the Fallen Angels per say," Grayfia began. "It was more like the Fallen Angels manipulated SEELE to the very end, using them as a shield to hide their true intentions." she explained. "SEELE were merely puppets used by the Fallen to advance their own agenda while SEELE themselves advanced theirs."

"So the Fallen were using SEELE who didn't know they were being used while trying to bring their own agenda into reality." Shinji mused at the sheer scoop of manipulations that was used.

"Yes. Shortly after you averted Third Impact, one of our highest ranking Devils encountered and confronted a powerful Fallen Angel named Kokabiel, who revealed certain facts to him. While Kokabiel would never have done such a thing normally, he was infuriated at losing the best chance they had to return to their homeland." Grayfia said.

"Basically, he got mad, lost control of his composure, and let slip certain details about Heaven's cover-up of God's death." Sirzechs stated simply.

"And the Devils didn't do anything about this?" Shinji asked.

"We couldn't, because we too had covered up the fact that Lucifer was dead; which I'm sure that Michael now knows." Sirzechs explained. "Having the other side think that your leader was still alive kept us from going to war again. It was the Fallen's hope that the White Earth Ceremony would have pardoned them because from what Kokabiel said it would have 'redeemed' all the Fallen Angels on Earth allowing them to return to Heaven. But obviously, that plan didn't work out."

"Because of me." Shinji said sadly. Grayfia had the motherly urge to hug and comfort the emotionally damaged young man, which she did after Sirzechs gave her a subtle nod. Shinji felt his cheeks burn when Grayfia hugged him while stroking his hair, planting his head and face into her ample bosom which was FAR larger than Misato's or Mari's. While he could appreciate the gesture, it wouldn't be as awkward if he wasn't naked and her husband was not in the same room snickering at his predicament.

"How did all this happen?" Shinji asked trying not to give into the softness that is Grayfia's breasts.

"From what we learned from our investigations, Dead Sea Scrolls were found between 1946 to 1956 by a trio of cousins." Sirzechs began. "Between 46 and-47, the cousins tried find out more about the first seven scrolls they found and came across a Dr. John C. Trever of the **ASOR (American Schools of Oriental Research)**, an incognito Fallen Angel who would be the founder of the first SEELE council." Sirzechs revealed. "After finding all 972 text and translating them as best he could, he then founded SEELE who used the whole Illuminati rumors to better hide himself while gaining power, financial influence and gathered like-minded people to the group and plotted on how to shape the world into their image."

"But this Trever had other ideas." Shinji realized. "When he discovered the White Earth Ceremony, he took that information to his fellow Fallen and seeing it as a chance for redemption made their own plans."

"Exactly." Sirzechs nodded. "Both groups used one singular event to kick off their plans for the Red and White Earth Ceremonies but the Fallen took it a bit further. 17 of their strongest and most powerful were chosen to act as the Champions for the Fallen Angel cause. These 17 triggered Second Impact, using the first angel, in order to gather the strength needed to make the White Earth Ceremony possible." Sirzechs said.

"Wait you mean…" Shinji began only to come to a very horrifying conclusion.

"Yes Shinji-kun, the 3½ billion lives killed during Second Impact was turned into a tremendous energy source. The Fallen then in turn channeled that energy into their bodies; allowing the creation of newer, bigger and more powerful bodies with overwhelmingly enhanced abilities." Grayfia explained, hugging Shinji deeper as he shook from the disturbing information.

"To the Fallen, such an act is a means to an end." Sirzechs said with distaste. "If they could do it again, they would do so in heartbeat and with no remorse like last time."

"No wonder they fell out of favor with God." Shinji mumbled from between Grayfia's breasts.

"Any way, Kokabiel was the first to find out that God was actually dead, and passed the word on to the other Fallen, which motivated them into going through with the plan." Sirzechs said.

"He also found out that Michael and the Archangel Council were able to keep this from mankind, since humans are considered an incomplete bunch who can't control their hearts and obey the laws of God without God existing." Grayfia said.

"If the humans ever found out that God is dead, there would be nothing to keep them from succumbing to their own selfish desires. Anarchy would flood over the Earth, wars would break out, nations and governments would collapse, whole systems of religious beliefs would crumble... but, you get it, right?"

"Sure, but... wouldn't the Devils like that?" Shinji asked lifting his off the soft 'pillows'.

"Pure chaos is nothing that we can profit from, especially if we're not responsible for it. We have our own form of order and chaos, and global anarchy is more trouble than it's worth some times. And the Angels wouldn't reveal any of this, since it would take considerable amounts of Divine intervention to fix it." Sirzechs admonished gently.

"And that would be a bad thing?" Shinji asked. "Wouldn't the Angels like that, since it would prove that they do, in fact, exist?"

"It would be a bad thing, Shinji, because utilizing so many resources, world-wide, is far more difficult than just relying on the already-established belief that God is in his Heaven and all is right with the world." Sirzechs countered.

Shinji flinched like he was punched at hearing those words.

"Oops! Sorry Shinji I forgot that was NERV's motto."

"Don't worry about it." Shinji said. "But what happens now. I remember dying at Raynare's hand, so how can I be alive right now?"

"Actually you were only near death when my Pawn Beowulf, the one I had secretly watch over you, spirited you away." Sirzechs told the legend. "You're quite tough for a human as a normal human would already be dead in several seconds after being stabbed in the stomach and being poisoned by Seiki. Anywho, as I said before, you're here because we Devils would like to thank you for what you've done." Sirzechs said with smile. "When you restored the Earth to its pre-Second Impact state, you restored the 'playgrounds' of many devils."

"Basically you restored the coastal cities and islands many devils frequent." Grayfia clarified as she released her hug and returned to her husband's side. A part of Shinji missed being hugged into Grayfia's breasts.

"So how are you going to thank me?"

"By turning you into a devil like us." Sirzechs said before raising a hand to forestall any questions from the Angel Slayer. "Let me explain. But first ask yourself this question; "Will I be comfortable being an Angel if they had gotten to me before you did?""

Shinji opened and closed his mouth several times before releasing a sigh and hanging his head in defeat.

"To the angels, what you did was nothing more than 'community service' to them. They would not thank you let alone even show you their appreciation for what you went through and what you accomplished. They would just make you an angel and be done with it." Sirzechs stated. "But us devils know how to treat heroes such yourself Shinji and it is why I'm giving you a very unique offer."

"And what is this 'unique offer'?" Shinji asked but it was Grayfia who answered.

"In order to understand the offer, you must understand how we devils reincarnate humans and other beings as devils." She began. "When the Great War ended, our forces were severely depleted. Our original leaders, the original Seven Great Satans, were dead. We were leaderless and had to figure out to keep the Underworld from being destroyed. One of the new Satans chosen, Ajuka Beelzebub, created the Evil Piece System which enables us to increase our own ranks." Grayfia explained.

"Evil Pieces… you mean like chess pieces." Shinji realized.

"Yes Shinji-kun. The Evil Pieces system is based on the chess game." Grayfia said with a smile at his intuitiveness. "The 16 pieces: King, Queen, Knights (x2), Bishops (x2), Rooks (x2) and the Pawns (x8) make up the Evil Pieces and each has their own unique powers and abilities." Grayfia stated. "Each High-Class Devil gets their own Evil Piece set, allowing them to create a group of servants known as a Peerage to serve them."

"The King rules over them, the Queen protects the King as it's the most powerful piece, and the others serve the King to the best of their ability." Shinji surmised.

"Bingo Shinji." Sirzechs said giving Shinji a thumbs up. "With this system, we can successfully rebuild our forces while bringing different beings for with their unique powers and abilities…"

"That can be integrated into the devil bloodlines you already have; leading to either an enhanced bloodline or a completely new one." Shinji finished.

"Bingo again Shinji." Sirzechs laughed, quite happy that Shinji was smart enough to get most of this on his on and save them a long explanation.

"So how is this offer unique?" Shinji asked again.

"The offer is one of two choices." Sirzechs began. "One, you can be reincarnated as a regular devil, which means you'll become a servant. If you choose this option, I'll give you to my younger sister Rias."

"You're Rias-sempai's older brother?!"

"Yep! Before I became the new Lucifer, I was once the heir of the Gremory Clan; a clan known for extraordinary affection towards their servants."

"Extraordinary affection?"

"It means that if you became a servant to Rias, she'll treat you kindly and with respect. She'll also pamper you a lot. Her other servants: Akeno, Kiba and Koneko will vouch for such actions." Grayfia clarified. "Due to the Gremory Clan's astounding level of affection, there are many who consider the clan a blessing in the Underworld and a lot of devil servants wish be a Gremory Servant."

"While interesting, what is the second option. If I'm going to make such life altering choice, I need all the options." Shinji said to the duo. While he would have jumped at the chance to be with Rias and have a nice master in her, he past life made him wary of trusting others. For all he knew they could be twisting the truth to get him to agree and Rias turns out to be different than expected.

"Well option two is unprecedented. If you take this option, we'll use a recently perfected ritual created by the ancient devil Mephisto Pheles, to transform you into a pure-blooded like us and depending on which Devil family wins you in the lottery."

"What lottery?!"

"You're Shinji Ikari – the Angel Slayer and the Messiah who rejuvenated the Earth! Every devil wants you as part of his/her peerage, even me and my fellow Satans!" Sirzechs said seriously. "Considering this, you are the most wanted person amongst devils. And because of this, as the ruler of the Underworld, I can't have my subjects tearing the place apart to get you. Thusly, if you choose option 2, the Devil family that wins the lottery will become your new family as the Lord or Lady that currently rules over that family will donate the blood needed to make you an actual blood member to them. You will also be given the High-Class Devil rank and have the right to your own peerage." Sirzechs explained still serious.

"If I'm so wanted why not just take me as servant yourself? You got to me first before any other devil."

"Oh I could, but I'd rather not deal with the all-around bitching from the other devils, my fellow Satans and family members included. Serafall can be quite the vengeful bitch if given the chance." Sirzechs muttered darkly, remembering the vicious pranks the Leviathan pulled on him when he posted those photos of her in her child form naked on Lolicon R' Us dot com as payback for bleaching his hair white on April Fool's Day.

Sigh. "How long do I have to make a decision?" Shinji asked.

"Seven days." Sirzechs answered.

"Why one week?" Shinji asked.

"Because it'll take that long for everyone in the supernatural world to find that you died. When that happens, they'll be gunning for you to join their faction. We're not the only ones with the power to bring someone back to life and reincarnate them into a specific species."

"Being a celebrity sucks sometimes." Shinji complained. It was like being an Eva pilot all over again, but hundred times worse.

"We'll Grayfia and I will leave you so you can decide your fate. There is a master bath is to your left and walk in closest is to right near the mini-bar and I've instructed my servants to bring you your meals. I want to keep you hidden until your decision is made and I get the lottery set up."

"Fine, thank you for this MaŌ-sama, Grayfia-sama." Shinji said bowing his head towards them. Sirzechs nodded his head as Grayfia smiled at the respect the handsome young man showed them.

"Before we go, here is a gift." Sirzechs said a small red circle appeared on the desk near the bed, a couple stacks of books appearing out of thin air. "Those books contain the history of the Underworld, so read up while you deliberate on your choice." Sirzechs said as he and queen left the Angel Slayer alone in the room.

"Might as well study up on my new home and potential family(ies), but first some clothes." Shinji said as he got up went to the closet to see what he could wear. He really shouldn't have been surprised when he saw it was the size of a five car garage. It took him thirty minutes to find a comfortable outfit to wear, having chosen a simple silk dress shirt and a pair of jeans. "Now onto the studying. Heh, this is almost like school." Shinji chuckled before heading over the desk and books. Taking a seat, he checked over the titles of each book before starting on the one titled 'The Underworld: The Complete History of the Underworld'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Kuoh Academy: Occult Research Club)**

"So when you approached him, a magic seal appeared and spirited him away?" Sona Shitori, alias to Sona Sitri – heiress of the Sitri Clan asked her childhood/rival. The Sitri heiress is a gorgeous woman in her late teens like Rias, raven hair in a bob cut, violet eyes that held an almost frightening tactical genius behind red oval shaped glasses, a slender yet curvaceous body, and the complete Kuoh girls' uniform. The Sitri heiress and her peerage, usually called Sitri Team by her Rook Tsubasa Yura, were in the Occult Research Club's HQ, Rias having asked them to come by because it concerned Shinji Ikari.

At first, Sona thought it was for Rias to brag that she got the Angel Slayer first, but when the Gremory heiress explained what happened, even Sona found herself perplexed by the situation.

"I don't really know what say or even advise you to do Rias." Sona said after a while. "It's clear that another devil we didn't know about may have been monitoring Ikari-san, but who is the question. There are several families that use red and its various shades in their portals, so trying to figure out which took Ikari-san will be problematic."

"Especially without any actually proof." Tsubaki Shinra added. The Sitri Queen had long raven hair, golden-brown eyes behind blue semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses, and a buxom figure that rivaled Rias' and wore the complete Kuoh uniform. "Trying to find the party responsible without any evidence could cause severe problems."

"Unfortunately Tsubaki is right. You have no actual claim over Ikari-san, so you can't demand he be handed over to you." Sona said seriously. "I'm afraid we'll have to wait and see who is behind this because whoever did it will want everyone to know he/she has Shinji Ikari as their servant."

"Damn it! It was bad enough when Onii-sama put that mandate on Shinji-kun, which I understand had to be done after all the shit he went through, but just when I finally find a way around, this happens!" Rias whined at the unfairness of what was happening.

"I'm assuming there is more this than you're letting on Rias." Sona said looking at her rival with a critical eye. Having known Rias for so long, she could tell when the crimson beauty was hiding something.

"Alright fine." Rias sighed knowing Sona would find out sooner or later. "I have a crush on Shinji-kun. That's why I want him as a servant, so I make him mine in more ways than one."

"But what about your engagement?"

"I will find a way out of that damned engagement!" Rias shouted angrily, her **yoki** (demonic energy) spiking and her eyes literally turning red because of it. The others jumped at the shout and with Rias' immense yoki slamming itself on them like a Sumo wrestler body slamming a midget. They all knew that Rias hated her engagement and she hated her supposed fiancé even more. "Look I'm sorry, but with everything that is happening, I'm not in the best of moods." Rias said getting up and leaving for her personal bed chamber.

Sona sighed knowing Rias was already dealing with enough as it is. While it was forbidden for devils to have sex with humans, it was not uncommon for a devil to fall in love with a human and reincarnate them as a devil so they could together. Given the hedonistic lifestyle of devils, the Evil Pieces System was the ultimate wet dream come true; the chance for one to have their own harem to which they use in any way they see fit and not suffer any consequences.

So it is very common and openly accepted for 'Kings' to be intimate with their servants. She and Tsubaki have been intimate every now and then along with the rest of her female peerage members. It also was not uncommon for servants to be intimate with each other.

Sighing, the Sitri heiress got up and motioned for her peerage to follow her out. A part of her wanted to pray that the situation worked itself out, but the more rational side of her knew that even if she could safely pray, Michael wouldn't answer it even if he did owe Shinji a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been five days since Shinji was given offers to either become a regular devil servant or become a devil noble, and in that time he studied up on his soon-to-be new life. And what Shinji learned fascinated him to no end.

The Underworld, or Hell as it is called in the Bible, was once a second Earth. When God created Earth, he didn't create one but three Earths that were mirror images of each other. The first earth was in the material world, which meant it was in the first plane of existence. The other two earths were extradimensional; beyond the first plane of existence. The 'second' Earth became the home of God and his Angels. But when Lucifer fell with one-third of heaven 150,000 years ago. Lucifer commandeered the 'third' and 'final' earth, using his god-level powers to twist and corrupt it into the Underworld (Hell), home of the devils.

Once done, he and fallen angels (all 133,306,668 of them) went through the process of creating their own race and civilization. This process is what led them to becoming devils. The Underworld, while similar to Earth, was also vastly different. For one, there are no oceans or seas, and the landmasses are far larger than Earth's, almost like super-continents. The Underworld's capital was declared **Lilith **in honor of Lucifer's bride Lilith - **"The Beginning Mother of all Devils"**. Its government was led by the seven most powerful devils, devils whose power rivaled or were equivalent to God's (Lucifer only).

These seven became known as the **Nanadai MaŌ** (Seven Great Satans): Lucifer, Satan, Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Belphegor. Each member held a specific office with specific duties. While all seven had equal power and authority in a checks and balance kind of way, Lucifer was the overall ruler of the Underworld; having most of the executive power.

Satan handled the judicial affairs; being a Supreme Arbiter of the Underworld.

Mammon oversaw the financial aspect the Underworld; creating the first, second and third national banks of the Underworld.

Asmodeus oversaw the military affairs of the Underworld, creating the **Underworld Armed Forces**: the Inferno Battalion being the Army, the Styx Maritime Armada being the Navy, the Black Halo Squadron being the Air Force, and the Midnight Ops Force handled the covert/black ops missions.

Leviathan handled the foreign affairs; bringing in allies, making peace treaties and maintaining them.

Beelzebub handled scientific research and development, creating the **Khaos Force Research and Development Division** (KFRDD). He is also credited with the creation of the Demonic Swords; powerful swords being the equal and opposite of the Holy Swords created by God.

And Belphegor handled the legislative affairs; drafting, amending and abolishing the laws of the Underworld.

When the Great War ended due to deaths of the original Satans, their descendants tried to continue the Great War despite the fact the Underworld's forces and resources were severely depleted and they were still slowly recovering. They may have had the same blood, but they lacked the power and talent of their ancestors. The devils were decimated in the battles that followed. The original 72 Pillars was reduced to a mere 34 during their 200 year rule. It was then that a civil war broke out. The family of Belphegor gathered powerful individuals to oust the False Satans as they were called. One of them was Ajuka Astaroth. He had invented an ingenious method of reincarnating other beings into devils in order to repopulate.

But the False Satans rejected the idea, claiming that reincarnating other species into devils was a disgrace and adamantly refused the plan while the Belphegor and their faction supported it.

This led to the Satan Civil War that happened 800 years ago. The descendants of the original Satans – the son of Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Katerea Leviathan, Shalba Beelzebub, and Creuserey Asmodeus led the **Old Satan Faction**. Roygun Belphegor led the **Anti-Satan Faction** with his generals and future Satans; Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, and Falbium Glasya-Labolas; four Devils who were born with insane power equivalent or superior to the original seven but did not carry the blood of the original Satans.

The Satan Civil War was won by the Anti-Satan Faction, forcing the Old Satan Faction into retreat and exile into Earth. Several member of the Old Satan Faction turned out to be to be spies for the Anti-Satan Faction, chief among them being Grayfia.

Belphegor and his generals became the new Satans, with Sirzechs becoming the ruler of the Underworld; the new Lucifer.

Next he read was the **72 Pillars**; seventy-two clans of pure-blooded devils that each ruled a specific area assigned to them. The 72 clans are: Bael, Agares, Vassago, Samigina, Barbas, Valefor, Amon, Barbatos, Paimon, Buer, Gusion, Sitri, Beleth, Leraje, Eligos, Zepar, Botis, Bathin, Sallos, Purson, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Naberius, Glasya-Labolas, Bune, Ronové, Berith, Astaroth, Forneus, Foras, Asmoday, Gäap, Furfur, Marchosias, Stolas, Phenex, Halphas, Malphas, Raum, Focalor, Wepal, Sabnock, Shax, Viné, Bifrons, Vual, Häagenti, Crocell, Furcas, Balam, Alloces, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Gremory, Ose, Amy, Orias, Vapula, Zagan, Valac, Andras, Haures, Andrealphus, Cimeies, Amdusias, Belia, Decarabia, Seere, Dantalion and Andromalius. Out of the 72, only 34 are still active after the Great War (in reality, there are more than 34 houses that are still active but lost their status in the 72 Pillars due to having human heritage).

The clans that are extinct are: Marbas, Valefor, Buer, Gusion, Leraje, Eligos, Botis, Bathin, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Bune, Ronove, Foras, Gaap, Marchosias, Halphas, Malphas, Raim, Wepal, Sabnock, Vine, Bifrons, Haagenti, Crocell, Alocer, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Ose, Amy, Zagan, Andras, Flauros, Andrealphus, Cimeries, Amduscias, Decarabia, Seere, and Andromalius.

Shinji then came upon the devil ranks and classes. Devils are separated into four classes that have nobility ranks: **Low-Class Devils** which are the Commoners and reincarnated Devils;** Middle-Class Devils** are Baronet/Baroness and Knight/Dame; **High-Class Devils** are Marquis/Marchioness, Margrave/Margravine, Count/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess, and Baron/Baroness; and **Ultimate-Class Devils** are the Satans, Great Kings, Kings, Archdukes, Dukes, Prince/Princess and Devil clan heirs/heiresses.

He looked over the Evil Piece System and the Rating Game. Even though Grayfia explained to him about the Evil Piece System, he still studied up on it. The Evil Piece system came into being 1000 years ago with the Rating Game being created 600 years ago. To make it fair, every Top-class devil each had their own set; one per devil and with one Mutation Piece. The Mutation Piece was used only as a last resort if reviving a person requires more than one piece (i.e. if a person required all of the Pawn Pieces) and the Mutation Pieces can be a Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, or Pawn. Also each piece has a corresponding value. These values are used to determine which piece may be used to reincarnate someone, their strengths, talents, or skills playing a role in determining their value. Different Evil Pieces cannot be used together.

Top-Class Devils with a peerage are given the King Piece to rule over his/her peerage.

**Queens** are worth 9 Pawns. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful.

**Rooks** are worth 5 Pawns. Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent.

**Knights** are worth 3 Pawns. Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights is their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced.

**Bishops** are worth 3 Pawns. Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells (offensive, healing, etc.). However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks.

**Pawns** are worth 1 Pawn each. The trait of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King (this method cannot be used in Rating Games).

Then he read up on the Rating Game. The Rating Game is a competition between two Devils with a peerage. The Rating Game is used to measure a Devil's strength which will reflect their social standing in the Underworld. The whole contest takes place in an alternate dimension specially created by Ajuka, which can be made to look like any environment you can imagine. The best part about the Rating Game is that one can go all out on someone, and they won't get killed. They simply return to the real world.

Shinji read that the Rating Game, while used as a form of entertainment for devils, is also used to settle disputes between devils. Over the centuries a lot of the Devil families have come to disagreements over many, many issues; arguments that have led to 'aggressive' conflicts. The Rating Game is the best means of settling these conflicts so that the Underworld isn't plunged into an all-out Civil War.

In fact, the Rating Game is so famous that the top ten rankers are considered as heroes to the Devils. Shinji discovered the Top 5 rankers are said to be unmovable, all 5 having holding the positions for a long time, especially the 3rd ranked Bedeze Abaddon, the 2nd ranked Roygun Belphegor, and the 1st ranked Diehauser Belial, all three who are said to be Ultimate-class Devils among Ultimate-class Devils and have the power to rivaling the current Satans.

With his studying done for now, Shinji had to decide on either being a devil servant or a pure-blooded devil. Both had their pros and cons. Being a servant meant being under the command of a High-Class devil. If he was made into a Pawn, he could promote himself when in enemy territory or permission from his 'King'. If he had a high enough value, he could either be a Knight, Bishop, Rook or Queen.

The con of being a servant was being a servant. He would have to obey any and every order his 'King' gave him no matter if he liked it or not. He would possibly be abused as there were devils who did abuse their servants. He would also be used to increase the standing and status of his 'King' due to his status of being a megastar celebrity.

With the other option, Shinji would become a pure-blooded devil like Sirzechs and his wife Grayfia, which also meant he would join of the 34 Pillars. This 'ritual' he'll undergo will make him an actual blood member of the Pillar that wins the lottery, which means he'll become nobility; gaining all the rights and privileges of being a noble as well as gaining the unique power of that Pillar. On the flip side, he would have to learn how to be and act like a noble; something Shinji doubted he could do. But that would depend on the Pillar he'll be adopted into, as there are nobles who were considered liberals so he could always end up in one those families.

Another pro/con was him having his own Peerage. If he took the second option, he would be allowed to have his own peerage. If he was truthful, Shinji did not want any servants to call his own, but he would have no choice as it was civil duty to make a peerage. So he had to ask himself the question of could he be a good master to his servants? He didn't want be like some other devils who are cruel and abusive to their servants. No he would kind to them; treating them as equals, being strict yet fair, show them the respect they have earned, reward them for their accomplishments, discipline them when needed. They would become what he always wanted; a family that would love and care for him and in turn he could love and care for them.

The Angel Slayer spent the next two days going over the pros and cons of the two options, until he finally came to a decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you made your choice Shinji?" Sirzechs asked his guest as he and Grayfia stood before the young man.

"Yes MaŌ-sama I have," Shinji began. "After much deliberation, I've chosen… option 2." Shinji told them.

"Option 2 it is then! This is going to be one hell of a party!" Sirzechs laughed as Grayfia rolled her eyes at her husband and 'King'. Shinji wondered just what in the hell he's gotten himself into.

* * *

And cut! Here is chapter two of Rise of the Satan: Shinji Satan. This chapter is all about Shinji getting the offer to either become a regular devil servant or becoming a pure-blooded devil, coming to a decision about his future while giving information on the Highschool DxD if there is anyone new to the series. Now I have made some changes to the DxD information that current fans already know. First off is the creation story. There is no real information on how Lucifer created the Underworld after he fell from Heaven, so I made my own version of the creation story for Earth, Heaven and Underworld.

The second change is to the leadership of the Underworld. In Highschool DxD, there is only the Yondai no MaŌ (Four Great Satans). If you research demonology, Hell is ruled by the Seven Princes of Hell, which is Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Satan, and Belphegor. As you can see from the list, only four of the Seven Princes are part of the Four Great Satans; Lucifer, Asmodeus, Leviathan and Beelzebub. There is no mention of Satan or Mammon in DxD and Belphegor is part of the Extra Devils in DxD. The Four Great Satans are more like the Four Crown Princes of Hell: Satan, Lucifer, Belial, and Leviathan in demonology, but Belial is a regular devil clan in DxD and once again there is no mention of Satan. Well in this story I'm making the Four Great Satans more like the Seven Princes in demonology with Belphegor being an actual Satan along with Satan and Mammon.

As for their offices, I used the Seven Sins the Seven Princes are connected to. Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus are the same in Gunman's story Devil Warrior and from the information in Highschool DxD. Mammon is Greed, so I made 'him' in charge of the financial aspect of the government. Satan is like a Supreme Court Judge since he's connected to the sin of Wrath so he's a judge. Belphegor handles the legislative aspect of the government because if you research him, he is for some reason connected to science but in DxD Ajuka Beelzebub seems to handle scientific research so Belphegor handles the legislature in this story.

Third is the capital of the Underworld. In DxD the current and new capital is Lilith with the original capital being named Lucifaad (which is clearly a play on Lucifer given he's connected to the Sin of Pride). I changed it up in this story that Lilith has always been the Underworld's capital; a gift from Lucifer to his wife Lilith.

Now read and review, flames will be ignored. Now omake time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 1: Sirzechs' new Pawn – Shinji Ikari

"You do know that a lot of devils will be angered because of this." Grayfia said worried about the actions of her husband/King. She along with her husband/King and her newest peerage mate were walking down the halls of Gremory Castle so the Crimson Satan could show off his newest servant. Sirzechs merely waved off the concern before retorting.

"I'm a devil Grayfia, and thus greed is in my blood. So how could I not make him my servant?" he asked before looking at his newest servant, Shinji Ikari who turned out to be a Pawn. Said Pawn walked behind his King and Queen wondering how this would turn out. Being killed by Raynare, healed by Sirzechs only to find out that the Crimson Satan had reincarnated him as a Devil servant, Shinji knew his life was going to one hell of a ride. "Well here we are." Sirzechs said pushing the doors open. Inside the room was his father Lord Gremory, his mother Venelana Gremory, his son Millicas Gremory, his younger sister Rias Gremory and her peerage.

"Why have you called us son?" Lord Gremory asked his son.

"I'd like to introduce my newest servant who is my Strongest Pawn, Shinji Ikari." Sirzechs said gesturing to the sheepish young devil who bowed to the shocked devils.

"YOU GOT THE ANGEL SLAYER AS YOUR SERVANT?!" the Gremorys (minus Sirzechs and Grayfia) roared at the Crimson Satan. "NO FAIR! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO JOIN MY PEERAGE!" Lord Gremory, Venelana Gremory, Rias Gremory and Millicas Gremory shouted. Sirzechs' father, mother, younger sister and son glared at each other before getting into a childish argument about why Shinji should be part of their peerages.

Shinji just sweat dropped, his perception on devil nobility shot straight to hell. Oh wait, he's already in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 2: Serafall's New Servant – Shinji Ikari

"I am sorry, Shinji-kun. Despite what you have done, I hold no grudge against you." Raynare said as she knelt next to him, kissing him on the cheek.

He slumped to the ground as she stood up but before she could fly away, the area iced over, yet missed Shinji. Raynare panicked, wildly searching the area for whomever or whatever was causing this phenomenon even as the temperature rapidly dropped.

"You killed him…" a voice called out to Raynare, the sheer venom and hatred in it getting the Fallen to shiver in fear and due to the cold. "I would torture you for your transgression against him but time is of the essence…"

Now thoroughly scared out of her mind, Raynare tried to fly only to realize she wasn't moving. Looking down, her eyes widened when she saw her legs frozen in a large block of ice. Summoning a Light Spear to cut herself free, the Fallen Angel felt more than saw the attacks launched against her. Hundreds of sharp icicle spears penetrated her body, riddling her with holes making her into Swiss cheese. Raynare's blood quickly froze even as the one responsible ran towards Shinji.

"Shin-chan!" the figure said. Once there, she sent her power into him, energizing his fading life.

"Wha…" he gasped looking at the person holding him. She was a cute girl like Koneko albeit with large breasts, black hair in twin tails, violet eyes, and wearing a magical girl outfit. "Who…"

"I'm Serafall Leviathan, one of the rulers of the Underworld." She introduced. "I can save you but you must agree."

Shinji just looked at her, feeling that this was the strangest afterlife ever, so he just went with it. "Uh… okay then… save me…"

Serafall gave a beautiful smile before a bluish light washed over them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 3: Continuation of Omake 2

Shinji's eyes blinked open, his eyesight adjusting to the soft light of the room. But as he tried to move his body he realized something.

Two things actually; one, he was naked and two, a woman, judging from the two round and soft objects pressing against his back, was behind him, a pair of slim arms wrapped around his chest.

"What is going on here?" Shinji gasped aloud.

"Oh, good. You're awake." a soft voice yawned from behind him.

"Huh?" Shinji said as he turned his head around to try and see who the girl was.

He gasped when he saw the uber-cute girl from before... just naked. Her rich raven hair falling like a waterfall past her shoulders, heart shaped face with full lips, button nose and jewel-tone purple eyes staring at him with an emotion only Mari gave him, and creamy pale skin, her arms still around his chest. He blushed when he felt her rubbing her hands over his skin.

"Uh… Serafall?" he asked as his voice cracked a bit since they were naked and she's a loli-girl. He wasn't a lolicon! Serafall gave him a devilish smile, getting him to blush.

"Yep Shin-chan! It's me Serafall Leviathan." She said and moved herself so she was on top of him, nuzzling his chest. Shinji blushed deeply and tried to keep his mini-Shinji from getting hard. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"Yes, I do. Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I, why are we, naked?"

"The first, you're in my palace in the Underworld – home of the Devils. For the second, after you agreed to my offer, I took you here to heal you. And for the third, I bathed you under magical light to do the healing which works easier and better when we're naked." Serafall explained as she basked in his presence. Shinji didn't know just how sexy he was if just his musk alone was turning her on.

"Is there anything else to this situation?" Shinji asked wondering how fucked his life will be now.

One long explanation later, Shinji now knew the gravity of the situation he was in. He is now a devil, a biblical devil and Serafall's servant specifically her Queen, though she dubbed him her 'Ultimate Queen'. He learned of the Great War between the Angels of Heaven, the Devils of the Underworld and the Fallen Angels. How the war lasted for 8000 years and ended 1000 years ago due to the deaths of the Original Lucifer and God. How the Underworld was and is currently recovering, to the Satan Civil War 800 years ago, to the victory of the Anti-Satan Faction, to her rise as the new Leviathan, the creation of the Evil Piece System, the powers and abilities of each piece and the Rating Game. She told him of the 72 Pillars, or the Devil Clans of the Underworld, the Devil Ranks and classes.

"So… what happens now?" he asked having taken a shower and gotten dressed… as _Tuxedo Mask_ from _Sailor Moon_. When asked why he needed to dress up like that, she simply told him that he'd be smexy (is that even a real word?) in it… that and she's a magical girl cosplayer so he was expected to dress the part also.

"That's easy Shin-chan," Serafall said dressed in her normal magical girl outfit. "I get you acclimated into devil society. Also you'll be given intense training since I'm of the Satans; you have to be strong, stronger than you ever thought possible." She said with the upmost seriousness. "As a Satan, I'm the pinnacle of power in the Underworld. I must show my power and ability to lead and protect the Underworld from any threat. Thus, as my servant, you'll be out there on the front lines with me given you're now my Ultimate Queen (it sounded a bit gay to Shinji that he's a Queen but hey at least he's not a Pawn) and as my Ultimate Queen you are to protect your King."

Sigh, "Anything else Serafall-sama?"

"Shin-chan when alone with me, call me Levia-tan. Only in public and surrounded by other devils will you have to add the –sama suffix to my name. Thus I'm Levia-sama."

"Uh… can I call you Sera-chan instead?"

Gasp, "YAY! You gave me a pet name!" Serafall squealed happily before glomping her Queen. Shinji, taken back a bit, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "Now let's show you off my handsome Queen." She said as she opened a Sitri portal and took Shinji to meet her family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 4: Continuation of Omake 3

At the Sitri Castle, Serafall led her Ultimate Queen through the halls to meet her family. She snickered at the mental image of their shocked faces due to her introducing the Angel Slayer and Messiah as her Ultimate Queen. Initially she had been surprised he was so high a value but given the enemies he fought and killed, it made sense that he would be a high-value piece. Besides, she now had a Queen of her own since due to her picky nature she never really found the right being to be her SIC (second-in-command aka the Queen). Now she does, and he's the ultimate high-value person on the planet, the Angel Slayer and Messiah and arguably the sexiest man alive.

_I can't wait to sex Shin-chan up later tonight! The sex will be glorious!_ Serafall thought lecherously. The mere thought of getting creampied by Shinji... her panties were already soaked!

Shinji, still dressed as Tuxedo Mask, followed his King, watching with a semi-amused expression as she gleefully skipped down the halls. He had to admit, he was taking this pretty easily, but given what he went through two years ago, he was probably desensitized to this kind of stuff. Though he did have to wonder about his future; both now and later.

As of now, Serafall seemed like a nice master, being cheerful and full of life and in a way reminded him of Mari. Yet she also had a serious side to her, given she's one of the five rulers of the Underworld. For his future, if he did well he could advance in rank and class, becoming a Middle-Class Devil and later a High-Class Devil. He could probably go for Ultimate-Class if he really wanted to but he would be content with be a High-class Devil.

Finally reaching their destination, Serafall dramatically pushed the doors open before walking in with her new servant right behind her.

"Serafall why have you called this meeting?" Lord Sitri asked his eldest daughter.

"Otou-chan, Okaa-chan and So-tan meet my newest servant… my Ultimate Queen Shinji Ikari!" Serafall introduced gesturing to Shinji who bowed in greeting. Lord and Lady Sitri, Sona and her Peerage had to pick their jaws off the floor at seeing the Angel Slayer before them dressed up like Tuxedo Mask, though Yura and Momo thought he was a sex god.

"How?" Sona asked getting her brain back online. "How did you get him as your servant?!"

"Oh that," Serafall said with a dismissive wave. "I had one of my Rook Behemoth watch over him when you told me that he was going to Kuoh. When I was told that a Fallen angel had targeted him, I knew I had to step up my plans for him. I barely made it in time to kill the bitch and save him." She happily explained getting Sona's eye to twitch at not knowing her sister was spying on them.

"Levia-tan?" Yura and Momo asked.

"Yes Yu-chan? Mo-chan?" Serafall asked.

"Can we have sex with new servant?"

"Sure! We can make it a friendly foursome!" Serafall said getting Shinji to gape at her. "So-tan you're free to join us if you want."

"Well," Sona said thinking. "Why not. I get to have sex with a hot guy like Shinji and lord it over Rias."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 5: Gabriel's Joker – Shinji Ikari

"Ugh… unfamiliar ceiling?" Shinji said though more like asked. He tried to move only to freeze when he realized a few things. One, he was naked. Two, he couldn't move due to being wrapped up in someone's arms. Three, said person was a woman given the large, soft and round objects pressing up against him. Turning, Shinji saw a mop of golden blonde hair, its' owner resting her head on his shoulder, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

The woman yawned, her warm breath blasting into his neck as she lifted her head and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Shinji gasped as he looked at the MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN he'd ever laid eyes on. A face literally fit for a goddess; a heart-shaped face, high cheek bones, almond shaped-eyes, full and pouty lips, a button nose… it was like looking at the face of perfection. Beautiful sapphire eyes stared back at him, a radiant smile alighting her face as she hugged him tighter and snuggled him.

The two just looked at each other, Shinji trying and failing to form a sentence while the woman was content in holding the handsome young man in her embrace. A few more moments Shinji finally asked; "Who are you?"

The woman smiled snuggling him even more as she answered; "I'm Gabriel. I saved you after that wretched Fallen Angel had nearly killed you."

Shinji's eyes widened as he recalled his 'date' with 'Yuma'. "Raynare…"

"Don't worry she'll never harm you again Shinji-kun. I made sure of it when I killed her." The woman said as she moved away from him to the edge of the bed.

"Uh… thanks… but where are we… and why are naked?!" Shinji asked as he blushed deeply seeing the flawless skin of the goddess and feeling his nakedness due to the feeling of the smooth silk sheets.

"We are in Heaven, home of the Angels and the pure-hearted." She answered and Shinji nearly freaked as he did not have a good track record with Angelic beings being the Angel Slayer and all. "I… we are not your enemies nor do we desire revenge against you for the slaying of the Fallen Angels you battled two years ago. We want to thank you for your actions of defeating those Fallen Angels and freeing Lady Lilith." She explained getting Shinji to relax. "As for why we're naked, I needed to heal after you agreed to my offer and I angelized you, meaning I turned you into an Angel."

Shinji groaned. "It must be karma or irony I would become part of the species I helped kill to a degree." He muttered getting a chuckle from Gabriel.

"Come we shall shower. Afterwards I'll give you a brief tour of Heaven while explaining everything you need to know." Gabriel said taking Shinji's hand in her own, pulling him over to her before pulling him to his feet and guiding him to her bathroom, with Shinji being so red one could see him even from earth.

Thirty minutes later they were dressed in the pristine white robes of Heaven; Gabriel in a beautiful white, gold trimmed Greek-styled dress that wrapped around her neck, leaving her shoulders and upper-back bare, had a medium-sized circular hole in the center showing off her large cleavage, hugged her shapely figure, with a slit on the right side to show off her long and luscious leg and white gladiator-styled sandals. Shinji wore white priestly robes; also gold trimmed and made him quite handsome given the deep blush Gabriel sported when Shinji appeared dressed. Taking his hand in hers, Gabriel led him from her palace and into Heaven, getting him to gasp at the sheer beauty of it. It truly is a Utopian paradise.

As they walked, Gabriel told Shinji everything. How the Fallen were the true masterminds of Second Impact, using SEELE to take the blame, how they used the 3 ½ lives lost as an energy source to 'upgrade' their bodies with overwhelming power making them 'Super Angels'. She explained the Great War; a 8000 year long war between Heaven, Underworld and the Fallen, the deaths of the God and the Seven Satans, The Archangel Council taking over Heaven, the development of the Brave Saints system to help rebuild their forces. She explained about the Sacred Gears and that he was killed not just for denying the Fallen their goal, but also he has a powerful gear that made them fear him. She covered the power and abilities of Angels (powers he now has as her Joker) and Devils, explaining that somehow Fallen Angels retain their Light Powers when they fall.

She explained the various classes of Angels; the Three Spheres they are divided into. The First Sphere are angels that serve as the heavenly counselors and consists of the: Seraphim – the highest angelic class and which Gabriel is a member of and who guard the Throne of God; Cherubim the guardians of the way to the tree of life in the Garden of Eden; Ophanim (sometimes called Wheels) who are the carriers of the Throne of God.

The Second Sphere are the heavenly governors and consists of the: Dominions – the regulators of lower-level Angels and the angels who preside over nations; The "Virtues" or "Strongholds" lie beyond the Ophanim (Wheels), their primary duty being to supervise the movements of the heavenly bodies in order to ensure that the cosmos remains in order; Powers/Authorities are warrior Angels who are the bearers of conscience and the keepers of history and oversee the distribution of power among humankind.

The Third Sphere is heavenly messengers and soldiers: Principalities/Rulers carry out the orders given to them by the Dominions and bequeath blessings to the material world; their tasks is to oversee groups of people and are the educators and guardians of the realm of earth; the Archangels oversee the Angels and are the lieutenants for higher-ranking angels; the Angels were the average every day beings humans talk about and the foot soldiers of Heaven's Army.

She told him that he is an Angel and that in time and with a lot of hard work he could 'ascend' in rank and class; meaning he could become an Archangel, Principalities/Rulers, Powers/Authorities, a Virtue, Dominion, Ophanim, Cherubim, or like her a Seraph. By the time she was done, it was almost evening so she led Shinji to the Great Hall to introduce him to her contemporaries and Lady Lilith.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Great Hall of Heaven; the Throne of God)**

Michael the new 'God' sat on his throne as the Archangel Council trickled in for the monthly meeting. The only one that didn't show up was Gabriel which was odd given how punctual the woman is as she's usually the first to show up. Metatron, Raphael, Uriel and the others also noted the odd occurrence and wondered what was up with Gabriel. The door opened and the object of their thoughts appeared, holding hands with another figure. As the two came closer, Lilith and the other Angelic beings got a good look of the second figure; 5'11" tall, soft brown hair, dark blue eyes, boyishly handsome with somewhat sharp features… wait a minute!

"Shinji Ikari!" Michael screeched getting wide eyes looks from the gathered angels. It wasn't every day you get to see the legend responsible for stopping the plots of the Fallen Angels, restored the earth and become the greatest of legends since Gilgamesh. Gabriel secretly enjoyed the looks of shock her fellow angels were giving her Joker, knowing that several of the female angels wanted Shinji for themselves given the 'Shinji Ikari Fanclub' they made. "You angelized him?!" Michael asked Gabriel.

"Yes brother. I anticipated the Fallen targeting Shinji-kun in retribution, and secretly watched over him." She began getting looks from the others. "The Fallen managed to elude me and was almost successful in killing Shinji-kun but I terminated her and offered him angelhood and he accepted. He is now my Joker." She explained to her audience.

"Cool another Joker like me." A cool voice said as its owner came into view. He is a handsome young man in his mid-twenties with blond hair, green eyes, wearing priest cloths, and ten pure white wings sprouting from his back. He approached the two with a lackadaisical smile on his face. "I'm Dulio Gesualdo, Michael's Joker and the "Strongest Exorcist"." He said in a lazy drawl as he extended his hand for a handshake. Shinji returned the gesture before noticing everyone was looking at him, making him a bit nervous. "You know it's pretty funny that you, Shinji Ikari, known far and wide as the "Angel Slayer" and "Messiah" would become an Angel." Dulio chuckled.

"It's either karma, irony or a combination of the two." Shinji muttered but everyone still heard him. "So what happens now?" he asked.

"Now we see how powerful you are Shinji-kun." Gabriel said. "An Angel's power is denoted by the number of wings he/she has. Dulio here had ten wings, making him as strong as an Ophanim. I, as a Seraph, have twelve wings." She explained revealing her twelve gold wings. She snapped her fingers; Shinji felt his back pulse and wiggle until his wings popped out, getting gasps from the other Angels. Shinji looked behind him to see FOURTEEN wings… platinum in color. Gabriel hesitantly reached out to touch her Joker's wings, feeling that yes they were as real her own wings and yes this was not a hallucination.

"Uh… I take it I just broke the norm around here?" Shinji asked feeling awkward.

Dulio chuckled uneasily. "…I think you just set a new standard…"

"There… is something else… another power…" Michael said looking at Shinji with a critical eye. "Can you summon your Sacred Gear?"

"Uh how?"

"Picture the strongest image you can Shinji-kun and raise your hand, doesn't matter which as your instincts will guide you." Gabriel explained to her Joker. Shinji nodded and pictured his mother Yui, his guardian Misato, his friends Toji and Kensuke, his fellow pilots Asuka, Rei and Mari surrounding him, as if happy to see him. His body glowed with tremendous force before fading and in his right hand was long elegant silver spear.

"The True Longinus!" Metatron gasped in shock/awe at seeing the most POWERFUL of the 13 Longinus before his eyes. Gabriel smiled, happy she was able to get Shinji to join the side of light. She dreaded to think what would happen if those wretched devils at Kuoh had managed to sink their claws into him.

"This is truly a momentous occasion!" Micheal said getting everyone's attention. "This calls for a celebration as we have gained a tremendously powerful ally thanks to Gabriel's actions. Come let us feast and celebrate!" she said getting cheers from her Angels. Gabriel gently grabbed Shinji's hand, guided him out of the Great Hall to the auditorium that had been quickly converted for the party thanks to Angelic magic. The party was festive and pretty tames given that their angels. They can't get too wild now can they?


	3. A Devilish Lottery and Shinji Belial

RWOL here with chapter 3 of Rise of the Satan: The White Satan V2.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Chapter 3: A Devilish Lottery and Shinji Belial

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Shinji Ikari was anxious, more anxious than he can recall in anytime in his short life. The anxiousness of preparing to face down an Angel couldn't equal this. The anxiousness of trying to get back in time to battle the 14th Angel, the most powerful of the 17 didn't amount to the anxiousness he felt. The anxiousness of facing down the MP Evangelion sent by SEELE didn't even close to this. Not even his pre-battle mantra of "I mustn't runaway!" helped his anxiousness.

The reason for his anxiousness was simple; just twenty-fours ago he had finally come a decision regarding his future. When he first woke up after his 'death' and met Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife/queen Grayfia Lucifuge, the MaŌ had given him two options as a reward for defeating the angels and restoring Earth. Option one was to get turned into a regular devil servant and be given to Sirzechs' younger sister Rias Gremory. Option two was to use a perfected ritual to become a true pure-blooded devil, get adopted into the devil family that won him in the lottery, receive the rank of High-Class devil, and get an Evil Piece set so he could have his own peerage.

After much deliberation, Shinji chose option two.

Unfortunately there was more to this choice that Shinji didn't know about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

**(A Few Hours Earlier: Satans' Palace in the Capital of Gehenna)**

Shinji walked behind Sirzechs and Grayfia, dressed in an elegant rope similar to Sirzechs' sans the elaborate winged shoulder dress. The two Ultimate-Class Devils were leading the young Angel Slayer to the central palace where the Satans held all their meetings. Shinji could not get over the sheer size of the Satans' Palace; it dwarfed even the massive size of the NERV, and that was because they to house the Evangelions along with the various pieces of equipment each needed to maintain the Evas and the various weapons needed to battle the Angels effectively.

The palace was in the shape of a tremendous seven-point star, each of the seven sections was the personal palace of each of the seven Satans: Lucifer Palace, Mammon Palace, Asmodeus Palace, Leviathan Palace, Beelzebub Palace, Satan Palace and Belphegor Palace. The middle section of the star, being circular, housed the central palace that the Satans used to conduct their meetings.

Shinji was going to meet Sirzechs' fellow Satans, an honor so great the Shinji knew many would kill just to be in his place. They finally made it the large ornate doors of the central palace; being twenty feet tall, a dark and rich oak wood with gold metal trim and silver studs. The handles were gothic in design, also gold and quite elegant. As the trio approached, the door opened up automatically, which Grayfia explained was due to an enchantment that was placed upon the door centuries ago. As they entered, Shinji got a good look of the room before noticing the four people already in the room.

It made the word 'room' incorrect to be used here. It was more of massive chamber with a large inverted U-shaped table in the center, with throne-like chairs surrounding it. The largest was obvisously for Lucifer with three to the left (Satan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus) and three to the right (Leviathan, Mammon and Belphegor) of it.

"My fellow Satans, may I introduce you to Shinji Ikari – the Angel Slayer and the Messiah." Sirzechs said gesturing towards Shinji who bowed in respect to the Ultimate-Class Devils.

"It is an honor to meet you MaŌ-samas." Shinji said in his semi-deep bow. He was unprepared for the young girl-looking Satan to just appear in front of him. He almost jumped backward in fright and shock but was able to control himself in time. Standing to his full height of 5'7", he saw he towered over her only by four inches.

"Hiya! I'm Serafall Leviathan; formerly Sitri, but you can call me Levia-tan!" Serafall introduced happily. She is a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and blue eyes. She also has a child-like body (albeit with big breasts) and dressed in magical girl's clothing with a color scheme of pink, white, purple and black. "And for us, it's an honor to finally meet you in person. Had Zechs-chan not placed that mandate on you, I would have tried to recruit to my peerage!" Serafall giggled as Shinji raised a brow while looking at Sirzechs who was face-palming himself.

"Zechs-chan." Shinji said mirthfully to the Crimson Satan.

"She likes giving nicknames to people and always puts the suffix –chan on everyone's names." The Crimson Satan muttered as he glared at the unashamed Leviathan.

"Yeppers! I like giving nicknames to people I like. Sirzechs is Zechs-chan. Grayfia is Fia-chan. Ajuka is Juka-chan. Falbium is Falbi-chan. And Roygun is Roy-chan." Serafall said pointing to each person in the room who twitched in annoyance at their nicknames.

"So are you going call me Shin-chan as my nickname?" Shinji asked trying not to laugh. Honestly he had that nickname before, so he wouldn't be 'offended' like the others were.

"Ah you read my mind Shin-chan!" Serafall exclaimed happily, glomping the boy in a tight bear hug getting him to begin struggling for air. "I can't wait to take you to my bed and sex you up!"

"WHAT?!" Shinji roared, gaining the strength needed to break the hug and hold the girl at arm's length. "What on earth… I'm not having sex with you! I'm not a lolicon!" he screamed at the **MaŌ Shōjo** (Satan Girl; an appropriate nickname in Shinji's mind). Serafall blinked, looked at Shinji for a minute before she burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!" Shinji asked a bit indignant.

Serafall got her laughing under control, but a few snickers got out anyway. "The whole you thinking you'll be a lolicon bit if you have sex with me." she snickered. "Despite my child-like form, I'm over a 800 years old; it would be me being the cradle robber not you." she explained. Shinji wondered what kind of woman would willingly admit her age. Misato disliked telling how she was twenty-nine going on thirty. "Besides with devil magic I can change my appearance to suit my tastes. See," she said glowing a bluish light and forcing Shinji to look away. When it died down, Shinji turned to look at the Leviathan only to drop his jaw.

Before him stood not the child-like Satan, but an adult version of Serafall who had grown a foot taller, had a full and buxom figure that was literally fit for a goddess, mammoth J-Cup breasts, curves in all the right places, long and toned shapely legs. The shirt of her outfit looked to be painted on now due to tight it was against her mammoth-sized, the skirt was risqué because it was so tantalizing short a mere breeze would cause her to flash her panties and it barely reached her thighs and was a bit tight showing off her shapely hips and her nice firm bubble but, and the horizontal-striped socks/stockings made her leggy legs even leggier.

Shinji knew he was gapping like an idiot but after seeing this transformation, he had every right to gape like an idiot.

Serafall smiled, making Shinji unknowingly blush as she reached to cup his cheek. "See Shin-chan. I can appear as whatever I want with devil magic. So would you like to have sex with me now?" she asked in a timbre voice; smooth as silk yet smoky that only the sultriest of women could produce. It damned near gave Shinji a hard on!

"Serafall leave Shinji-kun alone! He doesn't need you trying to molest him!" Grayfia snapped at the woman who defeated her for the Leviathan title.

Serafall gave a sultry chuckled. "Come now Fia-chan, I'm just having a little fun, but considering what I'm feeling from Shin-chan he's anything but little." Serafall said lecherously as she felt up Shinji's crotch getting the boy to blush so deeply they thought he was inventing new shades of red on the spot. "Besides, every she-devil would give anything to be with the Angel Slayer and Messiah. I'm sure you had fantasies of Zechs-chan taking you from the front while Shin-chan takes you from the back." Serafall said getting Grayfia to somehow glare and blush at the same time. "All he has to do is ask and I'm his for the taking in whatever position he wants me."

THUMP!

That was too much for the young man to take, his limit long since passed before that sentence even began let alone ended.

"Maybe I was too forward?"

"You think?!" Roygun snapped at his fellow Satan in utter annoyance. Seriously, why is it that all-powerful beings like Satans, Gods and Buddhas had to be eccentric? _I'm too old for this kind of shit._ The five thousand year old Satan Descendant thought to himself.

"I got the smelling salts." Ajuka sighed as he went over to the downed Angel Slayer, turning him on his back and waving the salts in his face. Shinji coughed/snorted, his eyes snapping open as he got his bearings back. Ajuka helped the young man to his feet before introducing himself. "I'm Ajuka Beelzebub nice to meet you Shinji-san." Ajuka said as Shinji steadied himself. "I'll introduce you to my compatriots; the lazy looking one is Falbium Asmodeus. Roygun Belphegor is the oldest of us, having been our commander during the Satan Civil War, and the only one of us with actual Satan in blood in their veins. You already know Sirzechs and you just met the succubus of a Leviathan."

Shinji nodded his head to Falibum and Roygun as they returned the gesture.

"Now on to why you're here, it deals with the second half of option two." Ajuka said as he took his seat. Shinji looked confused, as he took a random seat, sitting in the one named Satan.

"Shinji you have chosen option two, which means you will become a pure-blooded devil like us here in attendance." Sirzechs reminded. "But there is another portion of this option that would only have been told had you chosen it. Since you have we'll tell." Sirzechs told Shinji. "We want to make you a Satan-in-training. This means you will be trained by us – the Godai MaŌ (Five Great Satans) so that you will one day within the next few centuries (depending on long it takes you to gain the needed power level and skill) join us to make this group the Rokudai MaŌ (Six Great Satans)." Sirzechs explained.

Shinji was once again gaping like an idiot. They want him to become their apprentice and to one day join them as their equal, to help rule the Underworld, to be a Satan. "You really want me to become a Satan one day?" he croaked out.

"But of course Shin-chan." Serafall said giving the boy flirty looks. "You did what even combined we could not and that is restore the earth. You have our respect and that is a hard thing to come by. Many would kill to be in your position right now. Out the 34 Pillars, only four have members that are the current Satans: Zechs-chan's clan Gremory, my clan Sitri, Juka-chan's clan Astaroth, and Falbi-chan's clan Glasya-Labolas. Roy-chan is the only one of us to have actual Satan blood, being the only surviving member of the Belphegor 'clan'."

Shinji nodded his head. Roygun is the descendant of the Original Belphegor and unlike his fellow Satan Descendants, he had indeed inherited not just the blood of his ancestor but also the power and talent needed to be a "True" Satan. He also had been the Supreme Commander of the Anti-Satan Faction during the Satan Civil War, working alongside his generals Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium, devils with powers comparable if not greater than the original Satans. Many believed that Roygun is the strongest of the five.

"Whichever Pillar you get adopted into would do whatever it takes to make and keep you happy because of what you've done but also being a Satan-in-training would only further enhance your status and your new family's." Serafall explained.

"You have the potential to rise to the level of power needed to be a Satan." Roygun interjected. "We have lived for several centuries, so we know high-valued people when we see them, and you are the highest-valued person seen in millennium." He added getting Shinji blush lightly at the praise. It was almost surreal that these absurdly super-powerful devils had so much faith him. They genuinely believed he could one day stand as their equal.

This was the second chance every human wished they had but never got. He could truly move on; find the happiness that was denied him, find people that truly cared for him and not use him for their own ends, have all that he truly wanted and have the power to protect it.

"I accept your offer." He said with resolve and conviction. The Satans smiled, seeing the resolve and conviction in his eyes. Yes he had arguably the crappiest hand dealt to anyone, yes he suffered trauma no child should have to suffer, but he at least tried to live his life and now he could truly move on and live it.

"Very well then." The Godai MaŌ said as one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

**(Gremory Territory; Sirzechs Lucifer's Castle, Present Time)**

The Gremory Territory, a territory the size of Japan's Honshu region and the most industrialized of the 34 Pillars, was bustling with activity. The Lords and Ladies of the 34 Pillars along with several members of their families and peerages were gathered together in a large amphitheater outside Sirzechs Lucifer's castle. The various devils gathered about enjoyed the festivities, food and entertainment all the while wondering what their leader had up his sleeve.

"Ah Rias, it's good that you made it and at least feeling better." Sona said as she and her peerage approached the Gremory peerage. Like other devil nobility, Sona was dressed up for the event. Wearing an elegant evening style dress that matched her eyes and fit snugly to her fairly buxom body, exposed the skin of her upper back and shoulders, it had a slit up to her thigh on the ride side to allow for easier movement, lavender evening style gloves and shawl, and was topped off with violet heels. She was lightly done up in make, only enough to enhance her natural beauty. Her peerage was also cleaned up nicely; the girls wearing dresses that caught the eyes of more than one devil (a few she-devils included) while Saji's white tuxedo made him a prince charming rivaling that of Kiba.

Rias wore an elegant, backless crimson dress the blended well with her crimson hair, and like a second-skin due to how tight it was, accentuating her shapely and buxom body in an agonizing way to any straight male. Pinkish-red evening gloves adorned her arms, a slit showed off her shapely and tone leg that was made even leggier with her two-inch crimson heels.

Akeno wore an elegant black kimono with gold flower designs and gold obi with silver flower designs. Her hair was done up in the manner befitting that of a Japanese royal princess with gold hair pieces included. She had lavender eye shadow that accentuated her violet eyes beautifully and lavender lipstick. She looked like a royal Yamato Nadeshiko.

Shirone wore a cute, knee-length silver dress, short silver gloves, a small silver purse, and silver slipper-styled heels.

Kuroka wore a black, sleeveless and short-skirted cocktail dress that hugged her shapely figure tightly and showed off her shapely legs. Her large breasts freely giggled in the dress, drawing the attention of every male devil and a few she-devils. It had golden hazel trim that matched her eyes, opera length gloves black in color and black high-heels.

Kiba wore an elegant butler-styled black tuxedo, with a glittery blue vest, ascot and trim one the pants. Tsubaki sensually licked her lips, her eyes hungrily ravaging Kiba's body.

"So Rias, what does your onii-sama have planned for tonight?" Sona asked as a Gremory butler brought over non-alcoholic sparkly champagne for the young devils. Taking a glass along with Rias, the two heiresses took sips of the sweet and sparkly drink. "Given with who was invited and how my onee-sama was acting, it's pretty big."

"I don't know Sona." Rias answered. "He's been so hush-hush and giddy for an entire week from what Okaa-san told me, even Grayfia been tight lipped about this. I'm still pissed that my chance to have Shinji-kun was stolen from me!" Rias said angrily. "I've had a crush on him since day one, desiring him like no one else, and just when I finally get the chance make him a servant and possibly confess... he's taken from me! I just want to find one responsible for this so I can blast his or her ass with a full-powered Power of Destruction."

"I can understand how your feeling. I just found out my Rook Yura and my Bishop Momo also has feelings for Ikari-san also." Sona said remembering how Yura destroyed the Sitri training room in a fit of rage because she wouldn't get a chance to get to know Shinji better. Then she remembered finding a morose Momo drawing nothing but pictures of Shinji.

"Your servants also have feelings for him?" Rias asked raising a delicate red brow. She was also feeling possessive of 'her' Shinji-kun.

"Yes, mostly due to the few interactions with him." She spoke. "With Yura, he alerted her to the Perverted Trio's attempts to peek at her and her classmates while they took pictures of them to sell. With Momo, they take the same art class. They had a big project that was due, but a Stray-Devil hunt kept her from completing her picture."

"Couldn't she use magic to finish it?" Rias asked.

"She could have, but her pride as an artist won't let her "cheat" her way to a grade. That and she's pretty skilled on her own so using magic would only diminish the quality of her works." Sona countered. "Anyway, she was unable to finish her drawing and would have failed had Ikari-san not given her a spare picture he created." Sona explained.

"When they tried to thank him, he refused to accept a reward from them. For Yura he told her _"I don't need thanks for helping you and the other girls in your class keep your privacy from being violated. Those three do nothing but disrespect men like me who see and treat women like the precious jewels they are."_ With Momo he told her _"You don't have to thank me. I know there are times when things come up and you can't finish a project so you shouldn't be penalized for it. Besides, I made two because I had extra time and was bored and bought both with me. I'm glad I did since the second ended up helping you pass."_ Since then they've been interested in him as a person and not just as the Angel Slayer." Sona finished.

"Wow, I guess I wasn't keeping that close of an eye on him if I didn't know he was that selfless. I bet Yura was blushing up a storm when he said women are like precious jewels to him." Rias smirked, a deep blush on her face as she thought of Shinji, as her servant and boyfriend/lover, saying such a sweet thing to her. Oh she would pamper him for months after that! With some of the pampering being very sexual and naughty.

"I'll admit when she told me that story after destroying the training room, I too was blushing." Sona said blushing faintly. The other girls of both peerages were also blushing at how Shinji thought of women, while Kiba and Saji nodded their heads in respect. They could see why Shinji would think that and agree with him on it.

_**"My fellow devils! May I have your attention." **_The voice of Sirzechs Lucifer resounded throughout the air, getting every devil to turn to the stage were Sirzechs, his wife and queen along with his fellow Satans were standing on. "My fellow devils, I Sirzechs Lucifer and your gracious host, am pleased that you were able to make it to the party. I trust you are enjoying the festivities thus far?" The Crimson Satan said getting a round of 'Of course Sirzechs-sama.' from his audience.

"The reason I'm holding such a grand party is for our grand guest of honor. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you our guest of honor; the Angel Slayer and the Messiah Shinji Ikari!" Sirzechs said as he gestured to the right where the savoir himself walked out on stage. He walked with all the grace and poise of a noble, wearing an elegant black and silver robe with an elaborate platinum and gold shoulder dress.

"THE ANGEL SLAYER?! HERE?!" every devil gasped in shock at the appearance of the legend before them. Every devil wanted Shinji for themselves; either as a servant or lover or both (yes there are some bisexual male devils).

When he reached the Satans, he gave a respectful bow who in turn returned the gesture. Sirzechs returned to the podium to speak again.

"My fellow devils, one week ago Shinji Ikari was nearly killed by a rogue Fallen in retaliation for denying them their goal of returning to their previous status as Angels through the White Earth Ceremony." Sirzechs explained. "But thankfully I had anticipated such an action, having my Pawn Beowulf secretly watch over him and save him when the Fallen nearly killed him."

_Damn it Onii-sama! You were the one behind his disappearance that day?! Oh I'm going to give you quite lashing when this is over and I get you alone!_ Rias growled to herself. He had took 'her' Shinji-kun away just when she was ready to make him hers. This better be good or Satan or no, her brother can kiss his ass goodbye.

"Because of what he has done for world and us devils, I have decided that Shinji should be rewarded for his impressive accomplishments. As such I have given Shinji a very unique offer." Sirzechs said. "If he chose the first option, he would have been made into a regular devil servant and be given to my cute sister Rias." Sirzechs began getting disgruntled looks from the devils in the audience, a few even glaring at the Gremory heiress for having a Satan as an older brother. Rias was trying to blush in embarrassment and glare at her brother for said embarrassment due to the 'cute sister' remark. But she was doing a happy dance on the inside because she just might get Shinji as a servant. She would have him yet.

"However should he choose the second option, then he'll undergo a ritual recently perfected by Mephisto Pheles to help revive the extinct clans. This ritual would reincarnate him as a true pure-blooded devil and become an actual blood member of one of the 34 Pillars."

Now this got every devil's attention. Shinji would be made into a pure-blooded devil and join one of the 34 Pillars?! Every devil's mind was in overdrive with this revelation, weighing the pros and cons of each option. As a servant, Shinji would boost the status of his master and by proxy the master's family. But as an actual member of one of their families, he would boost the entire Pillar's status. Many devils saw the second option as more advantageous for them than just having Shinji as a servant. Since they couldn't pray, many hoped that Shinji chose the second option. Rias, Yura and Momo hoped Shinji chose the first option as it'll make it easier for them to be with him.

"If that wasn't already great enough, he'll be given the rank of High-Class devil which will allow him to have his own peerage, but he has also accepted our offer to make him a Satan-in-training, meaning that within the next few centuries Shinji will ascend to Satanhood and make the Godai MaŌ the Rokudai MaŌ."

Okay screw the pain, nearly every devil was praying that Shinji chose the second option. Some devil servants were making plans to put in trade requests so they could have the honor of serving under the Angel Slayer and the future Satan. Yura and Momo were torn; if Shinji chose option one he'll be a devil servant like them and they'll have the chance to court him. But if he chose the second he'll be a true pure-blooded devil with the right to his own peerage, then they could trade themselves to his peerage to be with him. There was a fifty-fifty chance of them being able to convince their current masters to trade them to Shinji's peerage.

Rias and Sona (who also has an interest in Shinji) were torn as well. Both of them wanted Shinji as a servant (Rias wanting him as a boyfriend/lover), believing she [either Rias or Sona] would be the best choice given his past and could better help him overcome it and move on to happily live his life. But if he was pure-blooded like her [Rias or Sona], then she [Rias or Sona] could have him as a potential husband and depending on the family he joins, such a union between them would be beneficial since he'll be a future Satan and she [Rias or Sona] could have the right to brag she's [Rias or Sona] related to TWO Satans.

"And the choice Shinji has made…" Sirzechs paused, building up dramatic tension and making the devils in the audience extremely nervous. "…is option number 2!" At this every devil that hoped and even prayed for option two released a collective sigh and allowed the tension to flow out of them. But it begged the question, who would get Shinji as a member of their Pillar.

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to win the Angel Slayer.

"Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than **Diehauser Belial **of the Belial Family!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Belial Lord as he stepped forward and up onto the stage. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led Diehauser and Shinji into his castle to commence the ritual.

However, Diehauser called to his wife, a beautiful blonde-haired woman, who quickly joined him on the stage and proceeded with him into the back of the castle. Diehauser's parents also joined the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Once inside the Inner Chamber, Shinji saw numerous candles placed on the walls and on the floor, appropriate for a satanic ritual. In the middle of the room was a large pentagram seal, the same shade of red that blood is. It was here that Shinji was officially introduced to both the current and former Lords and Ladies of the Belial Family.

The current Belial Lord, Diehauser Belial is a tall man with a man with a graceful face who has a grey hair and grey eyes, dressed in a Victorian-era suit reminiscent of Dorian Grey. He carried an ornate cane that was more for show rather than for function, a small golden icon, looking like a thick silver-dollar, with the Belial carved into it sitting upon the head of the cane.

There was Diehauser's wife Lilitifa Belial, formerly Agares of the House of Agares. She is a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and bright topaz colored eyes. She has waist-length platinum blonde hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. Her dress was also Victorian-era in design; black with topaz frills to match her eyes, a semi-deep V-neck showed off her rather large cleavage with a necklace with the Belial symbol on it above said cleavage.

"It's an honor to meet you Shinji-san. I am Lord Diehauser Belial, current head of the Belail Family, which is ranked at King, higher than most other Devil families but below the Bael." Diehauser spoke in a cultured voice. "And this is my wife, the Lady Lilitifa Belial. And these are my parents Dante and Desdemona Belial, the former lord and lady of the Belial clan."

Shinji looked over the former Belial lord and lady. Dante was a splitting image of his son and dressed in a manner similar to him except he wore a cape. Desdemona had silver hair and silvery-blue eyes. She was shapely, very shapely given how her Victorian-styled dress did very little to hid that fact with how tight it looked on her.

"It is an honor Shinji-kun. As my lovable Die-kun said, I am Lilitifa, formerly Agares of the Grand Duke ranked Agares Clan." Lilitifa said giving Shinji a courtsy. Diehauser was pink in the face at his wife using her pet name for him. He blushed a bit deeper when he heard Sirzechs snickering at him.

"As my son said, I am Dante Belial and it is quite the honor Shinji-san." Dante said with a bow.

"I am so pleased to meet you, Shinji-kun." Desdemona said with a smile as she pulled the boy into a warm hug.

Despite himself, Shinji actually felt his body relax at the hug he was receiving.

At seeing this, Grayfia just smiled.

Since Shinji was a very well-known individual, every mother in the Underworld was well-acquainted with both the horrors and honors of his past. As such, the mere thought/chance of having Shinji as son was an overwhelming one. Hell Grayfia herself wanted to take Shinji as her son.

She knew that despite already having a child, Desdemona still has the instincts of a mother.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce the ritual master for this ceremony." Sirzechs said to the group.

Emerging from the shadows on the other side of the chamber was a tall, lanky yet fairly muscular, middle-aged man with gelled hair, a mixture of red and blue. He has heterochromia; his left eye being blue, while the right was red. His outfit was a butler-styled tuxedo with a glittery purple vest, a top hat with a glittery purple band around, white gloves, a cane with a crystal skull that had rubies for eyes. Around him was various equipment set up to help with the ritual that Shinji had not noticed when he first arrived.

"Lords and Ladies Belial. A pleasure to make your acquaintance once again. And now I get the pleasure of meeting the legend himself." The man spoke in a British accent as he bowed lightly to the four before turning to Shinji. "I am Mephisto Pheles." he introduced.

While Lords and Ladies Belial knew who he was, Shinji had only heard of him once before.

"The legendary devil who made the pact with the first Georg Faust?" Shinji asked.

"The very same, lad." Mephisto laughed. "Now I'm going to explain the ritual that you'll undergo. I assume that you at least studied up on the Underworld while making your choice?" he asked, receiving a nod from Shinji. "Ah, good, then you know about the extinct clans then. This ritual is designed to give those clans a new chance at life. Over the centuries, I'd managed to obtain several blood samples of each devil clan so that should their bloodlines ever become extinct, then they could be revived." he explained.

"The ritual I designed will alter the one undergoing it, i.e. you, on a fundamental level. Meaning it will affect your DNA right down to the genetic level. You will permanently lose your connection to your human birth parents, becoming an official part of the devil clan you choose." Mephisto explained.

"Now with The Belial Clan winning this little lottery, you'll become a member of their family instead of helping to revive one of the extinct clans, but I can see the logic behind it." Mephisto said getting a raised eyebrow from Shinji. "You see Shinji, by making you a member of an already existing clan; you'll be able to learn the ways of devildom and nobility. But if you went with my plan to revive an extinct clan, there is a high-chance of you being taken advantage of by the other clans given who you are and greed and all." He explained to the boy who nodded in understanding. "Now before we get this show on the road, I need to know what relation the Belial Family will want you to be to them; a son, brother, cousin, etc."

"SON!" Desdemona and Lilitifa practically shouted, causing the group to jump a bit.

Except for Grayfia, who already suspected Desdemona's intentions but she was surprised at Lilitifa.

Desdemona and Lilitifa glared at each other as the others looked on.

"You wish to be Shinji-kun's new mother?" Desdemona asked her daughter-in-law.

"But of course. Shinji-kun will get his desire of having a loving family while Die-kun and I get practice when we finally get ready to have children of our own, giving Shinji-kun little brothers and sisters." Lilitifa answered.

"Ah but there is a problem with that plan of yours." Desdemona said beginning her counter. "Shinji-kun is almost grown thus you won't get the practice you desire. Also even though you're five hundred years old, you are quite close to Shinji's 'age' thus you will be seen as more of a sister than a mother." she said at Lilitifa's shocked expression. "With Dante and me as Shinji's parents, he'll have not just a mother and father but an older brother and a sister in you." she explained.

"Before this gets out of hand, I have a solution." Mephisto said getting everyone's attention. "We'll flip for it." he said simply holding a quarter. Everyone sweatdropped at having to flip a coin to decide this. "The reason is we can't have Shinji choose who he wants to be his new parents to be since he has just met you."

The Belials pondered this and knew that Mephisto was right. This was Shinji's chance at have a new life, a true second chance.

"I don't mind having Shinji as a younger brother." Diehauser spoke. "As my mother said; Shinji is almost grown so Lilitifa and I being his parents wouldn't be helpful. My parents already have experience due to raising me so it would be best for them to be his parents." he explained.

"What do you think Shinji-kun?" Grayfia asked the boy.

Shinji looked over the Belials before nodding. "I agree to Desdemona-san's suggestion. It is the best when you think about it."

"Alright then." Mephisto said. "Now, will both Lord and Lady Belial please come over here so I can acquire an adequate blood sample from you. As for you Shinji, remove the top half of your clothes so that I can draw a pentagram seal on your chest. Since the heart is where most of the blood goes through, this will spread the Belial's blood much faster." Mephisto explained as he led the Belial rulers over to a table.

Grayfia approached Shinji, helping the young man remove the robes he had been wearing, as there were several layers to it. Soon he was left in only in a silk dress shirt, dress pants and very expensive alligator skin dress shoes. Unbuttoning his shirt and removing it along with his shoes, Shinji stepped into the middle of the pentagram followed by Grayfia. The Strongest Queen gave Shinji appreciative looks due to his athletic physique, noticing several faint scars across his body.

Shinji blushed when he noticed her staring.

"Relax, Shinji-kun. I am a wife and a mother, so you need not worry about being molested by me." Grayfia explained. _Of course, if you were older, and I were single, I wouldn't mind the opposite._

At the side table, Mephisto was finished taking two blood samples from the Belial parents, filling a semi-large chalice with the duo's blood. Deeming he had enough blood, he cut the connection and unhooked the pair. As they healed themselves, Mephisto pulled out a small vile of blood, looking over to Sirzechs who gave him a subtle nod, which was returned as the ancient devil poured the vial into the chalice.

Only he and Mephisto knew the truth about that vile of blood and its purpose.

Mephisto went over to Grayfia and the Satan-in-training, instructing Shinji to lie down as he dipped a finger into the blood and drew an intricate seal on the boy's chest.

"Alright Shinji, this is what is going to happen. Once the ritual begins, Grayfia will slit your wrists, allowing your blood to flow into the grooves of the seal on the floor. This will make your body a "blank-slate", causing the Belial blood to change you. Once completely drained, you will drink half the blood in this chalice then I'll pour the rest onto the seal I just drew on your chest. I'm warning you now; this will hurt like a bitch." Mephisto explained.

"Have you ever been nearly boiled alive due to having a laser beam shot at your chest and come close to feeling sorry for a lobster?" Shinji asked the ancient devil.

"Can't say I have in either aspect."

"How about jumping into a volcano to save a fellow pilot, whose Eva had a lava-proof suit and yours didn't but you still did it anyway?"

"Okay now you're just bragging about your threshold of pain." Mephisto smirked.

"Are you ready for this Shinji-kun?" Desdemona asked, a hint of motherly concern in her voice.

"I am. I'm ready to have a new family." Shinji said with conviction as the devils nodded their heads, and Desdemona herself smiling at his words.

Mephisto started the chant; Grayfia using a spell of her own to slice Shinji's wrists. An ominous red glow illuminated the chamber as Shinji felt his blood slowly but surely leaving his body. He felt his wrists burn as the flow increased gradually over time; Mephisto continued chanting. The burning increased along with the blood flow but Shinji endured it with a slight grimace. Soon the burning and blood flow began to decrease as Shinji felt the last vestiges of his blood leave him. Even though he had been told, it was a slight shock to him that while he had no blood left in him, he was still conscious. The cuts on his wrists glowed a fiery red, signifying the next step of the ritual.

Mephisto knelt still chanting, and moved the chalice to Shinji's lips, allowing the Angel Slayer to drink half of the blood in it. It tasted different from the LCL he had once inhaled on a regular basis. When it hit the half mark, the ancient devil removed the chalice and poured the rest of the blood onto the seal on Shinji's chest. The weird thing was that the blood did not run down his body, but pooled into the center of the pentagram and began to absorb itself into Shinji's body, specially his heart.

Then the pain came, but Shinji endured it with grit teeth. He could somehow feel his body changing, adapting to the new blood that was flowing through it and replacing his old blood.

He could somehow feel his genetics rewriting itself; getting rid of the DNA that made him the son of Yui and Gendo Ikari, and replacing it with the DNA of Dante and Desdemona, twisting and transforming him into the Belial's new son. As his body changed on a genetic level, transcending his humanity and becoming a devil, hidden wells of power awoke and exploded out of him.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, Dante, Desdemona, Diehauser and Lilitifa were blown off their feet and away from Shinji, even as Mephisto barely withstood the backlash of such power and continued to chant as he fought the slowly increasing winds that Shinji's devil energies were causing.

Soon he finished the chant, the words glowing a sickly blood red across the Chamber as he spoke the final line; _"In the name of the Satans, by the power of darkness and the unholy, I beseech thee to rid this boy of his humanity, exchange it with devildom. By the blood I have given him through Dante and Desdemona, make him now a proud son of the Belial Family! By the power of darkness and the unholy, in the name of the Satans… make this boy a proud devil of the Underworld!"_

With that said, the Underworld rumbled as Shinji literally exploded with power; the power of darkness and the unholy twisting the boy's body as the devil transformation was being finalized. The devils in the chamber hunkered down and weathered the storm of power, while the devils outside who were enjoying the party and secretly plotting became panicked as an earthquake with a magnitude of 10 rocked the area. Storm clouds gathered in the skies; lightning and thunder, tornados and hurricane force winds hit the area like a bomb, as the devils wondered what was happening.

Then came the power; pure unadulterated power.

It came out of nowhere like a lazy colossus just sitting down and not caring where it sat or who it sat on. Many of the lower level devils were either on their knees or flat out kissing dirt due to the massive pressure being exerted on them. The Mid-class with a few High-class devils had their hands around their throats, struggling to breathe from the vastly overwhelming power literally suffocating them all. The majority of the Ultimate-class devils managed to stay on their feet and somewhat breath properly looked to Sirzechs' palace, eyes widening in understanding.

As the 'storm' raged on the outside, a 'storm' also raged inside the chamber as the powerful devils watched the vortex of power surround Shinji. Mephisto approached the vortex and tried to put his arm into it only to recoil as the sheer intensity of the vortex was too much even for him.

A massive roar sounded as a spectral creature came forth; a dragon of pure white light appeared before shooting upwards and phasing through the ceiling like ghost. It soon reached the outside; getting the devils trying to weather the sudden storm to look up at the overwhelming presence, the ethereal dragon gave the mightiest of roars ever heard of that echoed throughout the Underworld, frightening many devils. The dragon faded and disappeared before the 'storm' slowly disappeared as well.

When it fully stopped, the devils unsteadily stood to their feet, the men helping the women and allowing them to lean on them for support. Ajuka summoned a view portal to get a hold of Sirzechs so he could find what happened.

_("Hello… oh Ajuka what can I do for ya?")_ Sirzechs asked as he answered the view portal spell with his own. Despite his calm appearance, Ajuka could tell that the Crimson Satan was shaken at what just transpired. Grayfia stood shakily next to her King/husband obviously shaken at happened. Both Mephisto and Desdemona was checking over a prone form. Dante was pulling his cane out of the wall as Diehauser helped his wife Lilitifa stand.

"You can start by explaining what the hell happened just now!" Ajuka snapped. "What in the hell did you do during the ritual to turn Shinji into devil?"

_("Hey! We followed the ritual to the letter! It's not my fault that Shinji had so much power hidden inside of him!")_

"You mean to tell me that Shinji was responsible for that?!" Ajuka asked shocked that Shinji rocked the entire Underworld.

The other devils listening in on the conversation were shocked that Shinji was responsible for the 'storm'.

_("Yeah. I'm surprised too. He's definitely Ultimate-Class in power, easily rivaling us! And from what I'm seeing he's got one of the 13 Longinus!")_

"WHAT?!" Ajuka snapped.

_("Yeah, we got ourselves a Longinus user as a future Satan! I'm so glad we got to him first and he agreed to become a devil! Look, Ajuka, end the party and send the guests home. We'll talk later at Satans Palace about this latest development.")_

Click

Sigh. "Well you heard the man folks, the party is over! Go home, dry off, and go back to plotting on how to use this to whatever advantages you can think off." Ajuka said as he summoned a portal to take him home in the Astaroth territory. The other devils followed his example, summoning portals to take them home until the only ones left were the Gremorys and their peerage members who teleported back to the main Gremory castle. Rias' parents went to their wing to discuss this newest development with Shinji in the Belial Clan while Rias and her peerage went to hers. Going to her room, Rias sighed as she striped out of her ruined dress and took a shower, wondering what she could do now.

Her Shinji-kun is now a pure-blooded devil like herself and was now a member of Belial family, but she was still trapped by her arranged marriage to Riser. Even with that bylaw she found, she would still be forced to wed Riser. Shinji would be a High-class devil, not an Ultimate-class one like the bylaw stated. Even if she went to him and became his servant, she would still be wed to Riser in the near future. So she couldn't go with that.

_Hm. If I could meet with my Shinji-kun, explain the situation then maybe I could hopefully convince him to challenge Riser-teme for the right to marry me_. Rias thought as she exited the shower and dried her hair. _No. That wouldn't really work. Shinji-kun would need time to gain and then train the Top-class servants needed to take on Riser's peerage. _Rias mused as she went over her plan more._ Riser is quite powerful and his peerage is claimed to be Queen-level, so if I did get Shinji-kun to agree then his servants will have to be A-Class if not S-Class but finding those kind of beings would be difficult._ Rias moved to her desk, magically summoning a crimson robe around her shapely body before taking a seat.

_If I'm to free myself from Riser to be with Shinji-kun then I'll have to do it on my own merits_. She thought pulling out the latest edition of the Piece Collect. _I'll have to challenge Riser myself and win. Then once that is done I'll go after Shinji._ Rias thought. _I need another Knight and Rook. I'll have to gain some numbers so I'll have to find some top-quality recruits for my Pawns. _She mused as she scanned the pages. _Wait for me Shinji-kun your Crimson Queen is coming!_

* * *

And cut! Chapter three is done. Now I'm pretty sure a lot of you were able to see that coming given the title of this story. As you've read, Shinji is now a pure-blooded devil of the Belial Family.

As for Roygun, remember in the previous chapter that Belphegor is now an actual Satan and since Roygun has yet to make an appearance in the Highschool DxD series, Roygun can be either a he or a she. Well now Roygun's gender has been confirmed; Roygun is male. So Roygun will be changed to a man in this one.

The lottery bit was something I got from Gunman's omakes in Devil Warrior where Shinji won a lottery to win a peerage of very sexy anime vixens from various animes with busty women. I just took that concept and applied to the Shinji, so that every family had an equal chance to win Shinji into their family.

Now read and review and no flames. But before you go, have a taste of my omakes!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Omake 1: The Gremory win the lottery

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer. "Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than my own father Lord Gremory!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Gremory Lord as Venelana happily hugged her husband. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led his father, mother and soon-to-be younger brother into his castle to commence the ritual.

"So Shinji-kun will be my brother now, eh?" Rias mused crossing her arms under her ample breasts. "Hey Sona?"

"What Rias?" Sona asked glaring at the lucky bitch that is her friend/rival.

"You think that Shinji-kun will be interested in incest?"

Sona suffered the ignoble fate of choking to death on her own spit at that question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Omake 2: The Sitri win the lottery

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer. "Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than Lord Sitri of the Sitri Family!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Sitri Lord and getting a very ecstatic Satan Shōjo. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led Lord Sitri and Shinji into his castle to commence the ritual.

"Well Rias, looks like I win this round." Sona said smugly, very pleased that the Angel Slayer will be her brother. "Looks like the Sitri will be the only family in the Underworld to have produced TWO Satans."

"…"

"What cat got your tongue?"

"You do know that this allows me to court him meaning that I may one day be your sister-in-law." Rias said smugly at the shocked looked on Sona's face.

"Kaichou?" Yura and Momo asked.

"What?" Sona asked turning to her servants and desperately keeping herself from visualizing Rias as her sister-in-law. Shudder. Rias _Sitri_ did not sound right to her no matter what anybody said.

"Can we have sex with your new brother?" the two asked as one getting Sona to face palm herself at her two servants.

_Hehehehe! With Shin-chan as my new younger brother, it'll be easy to get him to have sex with me. Soon I'll have both Shin-chan and So-tan in my bed where I'll make sweet, sweet love to both of them, t__hen both myself and So-tan will carry his children._ Serafall thought lecherously, sending chills up the spines of her targets.

Incest is the best; give your sisters a test as they say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 3: The Phenex win the lottery

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer. "Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than Lord Phenex of the Phenex Family!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Phenex Lord as the Phenex members that came cheered happily. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led Lord and Lady Phenex (she had come on the stage to hug her husband for winning the lottery) and Shinji into his castle to commence the ritual.

"Oh Rias." Riser Phenex said as he and his peerage walked up to the Gremory heiress and her peerage. "Not only do I get to make you mine, but the Angel Slayer makes the Phenex more powerful by joining our family and being the first Phenex to become a Satan. Man we rock!" the arrogant asshole said getting the devils around him to increase their hatred of the Phenex. "Tell you what, since I'm in such a good mood because of this, I'll end our engagement."

"WHAT?!" asked the shocked Gremory heiress.

"Yeah well considering all the marriage requests we'll get just so the other Pillars can get Shinji's hand in marriage, I'll save him any problems by giving him the woman who was supposed by my bitch."

"Grrrr!"

"He'll be happy that his new brother got him such a nice gift in form of the famous Rias Gremory." Riser said with his damnable smirk. "Besides I upgraded to this hot chick from the Beal with the biggest rack I'd ever seen. Man those hooters got to be either a J- or K-Cup!" the blonde Phenex laughed as he walked away greatly insulting Rias' pride as a woman. "Well I spent enough time you downgrade. See ya sister-in-law!" Riser laughed getting Rias to glow red with anger.

"Riser-sama?" Siris, Xuelan, Ni and Li asked their master.

"Yeah what?"

"Can we be traded to Shinji-sama's peerage?" the five Phenex servants asked somehow producing the trade request papers, already filled out and shoving them in Riser's face. Riser blinked comically as he tried to get the papers out his face, but was forcefully grabbed by his younger sister/Bishop who glared dangerously at him.

"You will trade me to Shinji-sama's peerage and you will trade me now!" Ravel growled out getting her brother/King to comically sweat in fear. He did not want to get on Ravel's bad side. The one time he did, it took an hour and a half for him to fully regenerate from the attack she launched against him. He also knew that Ravel has an intense crush on Shinji, so despite the fact he'll be her new brother, she was going to tap that ass and in turn get her ass tapped which would be easier as Shinji's Bishop.

"Do you have a pen?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 4: The Beal win the lottery

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer. "Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than Lord Bael of the Bael Family!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Bael Lord as the Bael members that came cheered happily. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led Lord Bael and Shinji into his castle to commence the ritual. Though Lord Bael called his wife Lady Bael to come with him.

Sairaorg Bael smiled, happy to know that he would be related to such an honorable warrior. Truthfully he was disgusted by most of his family's extreme pride and near bigotry towards others just because they have the most powerful of demonic abilities and having the highest ranked position as Great King. Thankfully is mother Misla Bael, formerly Vapula, did not get into the 'Bael mindset' as he calls it, remaining her kind and open-minded self. He would have to make sure that his new younger brother would not become like the rest of his family.

Looking around, he saw his mother Misla was arguing with his father's mistress Gyokuro Amon. Walking over with his peerage in tow, he heard bits and pieces of the argument before getting a full taste of it.

"I am not about to let you become his mother Gyokuro!" Misla hissed to the mistress. Her marriage with Issa Bael had been great until this little minx came in and seduced him, leading to the birth of Sairaorg's younger half-brother Aeon. "I will not allow you to manipulate that poor boy just to get petty vengeance against Sairaorg because he is the rightful heir and proved it through combat!"

"You do not tell me what I can and can't do Misla!" Gyokuro shouted to the Bael matriarch. "My son Aeon was far more worthy of being heir, and your son had to ruin it!"

"Aeon acted in a cowardly manner after his duel with my son." Misla countered. "My son defeated him and made him submit in their duel, yet Aeon had the audacity to try and attack him when his back was turned. Everyone in the family agreed with the punishment of banishment." she said to the seething mistress who couldn't deny the truth. "This is Shinji-kun's chance for new start in his life and I won't let you ruin it by trying to manipulate him for your own petty gains!" Misla said decking the Bael mistress with a powerful right hook.

Gyokuro's nose was broken, blood spraying like fountain and the mistress unconscious before she even hit the ground. The other Bael members who were near the two to keep the possible fight contained merely shook their heads. Misla may be kind-hearted and peaceful most of the time, but she can be a real lioness when provoked. It was one of the reasons Issa fell head over heels for her.

"Sairaorg." Misla said to her son when she saw him in the circle of Bael members. Her features, once like that of angry lioness, were now back to their usual serene and peaceful expressions. "I'm to meet your father and help bring Shinji into his new life as proud devil of Beal family. Please make sure things are okay when we return to Castle Bael." she said giving her son a kiss on the cheek before leaving to meet her husband. "Hm. Shinji Bael? It has a nice ring to it." he heard her mutter.

Sairaorg looked distastefully at Gyokuro before summoning a Bael servant to take her back to the castle, but she'll under house arrest for a while. "Shinji Bael, Angel Slayer and Messiah, son to Issa and Misla Bael, brother to me Sairaorg Bael, Satan-in-training and Bael family member."

Yes that did have a nice ring to it.


	4. Life as Shinji Belial

RWOL here with chapter 4 of Rise of the Satan: The White Satan V2.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works nor Highshool DxD and its related works. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Life as Shinji Belial

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Underworld: Belial Castle; Shinji Belial's Bedchamber)**

It was morning when Shinji awoke, looking around he had only one thought.

_Ugh… unfamiliar ceiling._ Shinji murmured as he looked up and tried to recall what happened that would leave him bedridden. "Oh… the ritual to turn me into a devil would probably leave me bedridden." He mused as he sat up and looked around the room he was in.

Like his last room, this was decorated ornately; it was of gothic design, a diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling, on the left side of the room was a door that leads to an entertainment area, on the right side of the room was a door that leads to an office-styled study area. Two large French-styled glass doors led to a large balcony overlooking a large European garden. The only difference between this place and Sirzechs' place, was the color scheme; it was done up mostly in silvers and grays.

His door opened to reveal his new mother, Desdemona walking in front of a pair of beautiful young women dressed in sexy short-skirted French maid's uniforms, which were silvery-gray and white instead of black and white in color. They were obviously twins, having the same long blond hair and green eyes, the same faces, and buxom bodies, as their uniforms did very little to hide that fact.

"Good morning, Shinji-kun." Desdemona said with a warm smile. "I trust you slept well."

"I did Okaa-san. Though I'm a bit stiff." he said popping his neck and rolling his shoulders. The Belial matriarch smiled at him calling her mother.

"Well that is usually the case when one has been asleep for three days." Desdemona said.

"THREE DAYS?!" Shinji gasped.

"Yes my son. You went through a physically taxing ordeal with the ritual." Desdemona began. "You literally had your very body altered on the atomic, molecular and cellular levels; forever losing your humanity. The ties you had to Gendo and Yui Ikari are forever gone, replaced with ties to myself and Dante-kun." she explained. "Given this, you would have needed time to recover." she added. Shinji nodded in understanding. While saddened that he longer had a connection to his original mother and not the least bit saddened at losing a connection to Gendo, Shinji would forever keep original mother alive in his heart.

"Who are the maids behind you Okaa-san?" Shinji asked getting the maids to blush at him noticing them.

"This is Hilda, short for Hildegard and her sister Yolda." she said, the two young maids bowing as their names were mentioned. Hilda is an attractive young woman with blonde hair that covers one side of her face and is tied in a bun, green-eyed and is well-endowed with a large bust. Her maid uniform is mostly elegant; silvery-gray with and white frills thus resembling elegant gothic lolita fashion. The differences between Yolda and her sister include slight changes in costume, as Yolda's outfit reveals more of her large bust and part of her stomach, and that Yolda keeps her bangs out of her eyes and her hair loose rather than tied. "They are here to help you prepare for breakfast, after which we have your family orientation." she explained.

"To help me get used to being a devil." Shinji surmised.

Desdemona smiled. "Yes Shinji-kun. It'll take a while to learn our ways and fully get settled in. We'll do our best to make this as comfortable as possible you." she said before leaving.

"Shinji-sama, I am Hilda." the maid on the right said.

"Shinji-sama, I am Yolda." the maid on the left said.

Shinji noted that the pair spoke with slightly French accents, indicating an origin, or an interest in their heritage.

"We are here to..." Hilda started.

"...help you prepare for your day." Yolda finished.

"Really? Okaa-san just assigned you to help me?" Shinji asked.

"Actually..." Hilda started.

"...we volunteered." Yolda finished.

Seeing the sincerity on their faces, the Angel Slayer was set at ease. Though he had to wonder if this was a good thing or not.

While Shinji took a shower, the two maids quickly went about choosing his clothes for breakfast and his orientation.

The bathroom, which was large and spacious, was equipped with a dual pearl sink counter with platinum faucets and handles, an ornate bath tub that was the size of a mid-sized swimming pool, a shower that was encased on two sides by white marble that had a glass door leading in to it. It had a marble seat inside it and a non-slippery bath mat on the floor. There was a towel/linen closet off to the side of the shower, and of course a toilet. All of them looking very expensive, that even the Fortune 500 Families of Earth could not afford.

Once he was done with his shower, he dried off with a silver-gray towel and went to the mirror. Looking at his own reflection in the mirror, he gasped. Gone were his normal features that marked him as the son of Yui and Gendo Ikari. No longer did he stand at the average height of 5'7", now he stood at an impressive 6'2". His face had the same gracefulness of both his new father and brother, his normal dark blue eyes were now silvery blue like his new mother's, and his brown hair was now a silvery gray, a combination of both his new father and mother's hair color. Even his eyebrows and groin looked the same shade as that of his new parents' hair.

While he had expected this, to see it himself was still slightly unnerving.

His body also seemed to have changed. The scars on his body were still faint, but his physique is now lean-built and muscular, but not overly so. He looked like a lean body builder.

Exiting his bathroom, he saw the sisters waiting with their chosen outfit for him.

"Shall we help you dress..." Hilda started.

"...Shinji-sama?" Yolda finished.

He blushed faintly as they said that. "Uh..." Shinji started to say.

"It is no..." Hilda started.

"...trouble for us, master." Yolda finished.

"We are here to..." Hilda started.

"...service you in any way." Yolda finished.

At hearing that, particularly the word 'service', Shinji was now as red a tomato.

"Okay."

The words left Shinji's mouth before he even registered its full meaning. Once Shinji had given them the 'okay', the twins smiled happily and began dressing their new master.

His silk boxers were first, followed by his socks, then his pants and silk shirt, followed by his gold cufflinks and his belt. Lastly, were his finely crafted black-leather shoes and a dress jacket. Looking at his new clothes, he found that they were of a material far superior to anything else he had worn in the past.

The maids led Shinji to the dining hall where his new family was waiting.

They bowed and left to perform their duties.

Once the maids were out of sight, they started whispering to each other.

"You saw it, yes sister?" Hilda asked.

"Of course. He is much larger than was indicated." Yolda said.

"Well... he is older than when he was an Eva pilot." Hilda stated.

"True. His restraint was also impressive." Hilda noted.

"Yes. He is not a perverted hentai who only thinks about fondling naked women." Yolda said.

"But he did blush when he met us, and when we dressed him." Hilda explained.

"Which means that he found us attractive." Yolda replied.

"Indeed. We must work hard to please him." Hilda said.

"Yes, we must!" Yolda smiled to her sister.

Shinji entered the grand and elaborately decorated dining hall where his mother, father, brother and sister-in-law waiting for him. Diehauser and Lilitfia sat at the head of the table since they were the current Lord and Lady. Dante and Desdemona sat on their right.

"Ah Shinji, there you." Diehauser said with a smile and he approached his new younger brother and gave him a hug. Shinji was a bit hesitant, but returned the hug after a few moments. Breaking the hug, Diehauser led his brother to the long oak table where several other people were waiting. He guided his new brother to his seat, sitting him directly in front of their parents. "Now Shinji after breakfast, we'll start your orientation. Today will be a tour of the grounds and our family territory. Tomorrow will be training in your powers, depending on which you may have inherited."

"Inherited?" Shinji asked confused. Shouldn't have he have the same powers as his family.

"Yes Shinji-kun," Desdemona spoke up. "I'm sure you know from your studies that all the devil families have a demonic power and ability." She began. "There are times that when two members of two different clans come together in a union, the child produced will gain either both powers, one of the powers or in the off chance none of them." she explained. "Before I married Dante, I was Desdemona **Abaddon** of the House of Abaddon. My family power is the **Power of Hole** (ちからのくち; _Kuchi no Chikara_), which creates a hole that expands and retracts according to the user's will and is able to absorb attacks and reflect them back as they choose." she explained. "When Diehauser was born, he inherited only his father's demonic powers."

"That is why we'll give you magical screening to see what powers you received from us." Dante explained to his new son. Shinji nodded in understanding as six maids brought out their meals. During the meal, he had a stray thought: everyone present all had D-names. He was the only one with an S-name. It was a small thing, but seemingly large in comparison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Dante and Desdemona gave their new son a tour of their castle, which was divided up into several different wings. Shinji was surprised to have his own wing of in castle, which was more like a large mansion inside the already tremendous castle. It included his bedroom suite on par with an emperor, his own swimming pool, an office for him and his Queen, 175 rooms for his future servants and guests, a personal gym, and a garage for his own cars. Which he saw already had several waiting to be driven: A 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500, a 1964 Aston Martin DB5, a 2016 Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, a 2016 Bugatti Veyron Mach X Edition, a 2006 H1 Hummer Alpha and its Sports Utility version, a 2016 Lamborghini Aventador LP 700–4, and a limited edition Cadillac Sixteen.

The rest of the tour of the castle had just about everything one could imagine. A large kitchen where a dozen cooks and chefs were working on various dishes. They had an observatory with a star map and a massive telescope, which confused Shinji seeing if they could even see the stars given the purple sky. They had an Olympic-sized swimming pool, ice skating rink, a fully stocked gymnasium with a running track, a computer room which ran all the high-tech electronics in their castle, four different trophy rooms, a security room, a weapons room, a massive wall-to-wall library, a gigantic treasure vault that was underneath the castle, a private museum, two different dining halls used exclusively for guests and dinner parties, an entertainment room with various games (everything from classic Chess to digital games like Heroes Duty), a personal movie theater, servant quarters, and, of course, hundreds of talented and trained servants.

Shinji was introduced to several of the Belial servants, most of whom tried very hard to not ask him for his autograph. Some of them even blushed when he smiled and acknowledged their existence.

Their tour continued using the Belial Helicopter, showing Shinji their own theme park with various rides and attractions that would make Disney World look like a weekend carnival. There was also a large industrial complex, a race track, a trio of Casinos, an Opera House, a 30-screen movie theater, and a 300-store shopping mall.

All around them was a vast and dense forest with a multitude of wildlife that was not 'normal' wildlife in any sense. Their territory also had a small mountain with a waterfall that emptied into a lush lagoon surrounded by a personal black sand beach.

After the tour of their territory, Dante and Desdemona brought Shinji back to the castle for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was seven days later and Shinji was awoken to another day as a member of his new family.

For the last seven days saw Shinji get acclimated into his life, which also included training in his powers of the Belial/Abaddon family. Given that he would or wouldn't inherit his family's powers, he was given a magical screening to see which ones he would have. It surprised everyone to see that he inherited both of his new parents' powers. Seeing this, his parents immediately began in his training in his powers, as with both mastered he would be a force to be reckoned with.

Dante taught him about the deadly Belial power known as **Jikan Kishaku** _(__時間希釈__, "Time Dilution")_. Dante explained that the Jikan Kishaku allowed Belial members the ability to create a time field around them which they use to control the flow of time. He explained that Shinji could "thicken" the time field around him, such that time will flow much slower than normal, thereby reducing the speed of any target no matter how fast they are that comes near him and making their efforts at attacking him useless and thus has sufficient enough time to counter could also do the opposite extreme, accelerating the time flow to the point of rapidly aging anything that he is able to come into contact with. Dante went on to explain that Jikan Kishaku can be used on a smaller scale, like a body part instead of the whole body. Age a person's arm to the point that it becomes so brittle that the slightest of pressures would cause it to break. It was a great way to weaken an opponent and force them to surrender than outright killing them.

Shinji was in awe of his family's power; it pretty much gave him a severe advantage against any opponent he faced.

With Desdemona, she taught him the Power of Hole. It was both offensive and defensive given that projectile attacks were absorbed and redirected to where ever Shinji wanted, even back at his attacker. His new mother is a true master with her powers, she didn't even need to look or use hand gestures to open a portal, absorb the attack and redirect it back. Even attacks sent to her blind spots were stopped cold. This training was spent opening the portals at will, not by instinct while in a dangerous setting. It took about ninety minutes for him do, so Desdemona had him perfect that before moving on to the redirecting part of the power.

Devil magic came easy since he's devil now, along with elemental (favoring lightning, thunder and ice for some reason), black, and spirit magic. They were all fairly easy to learn and begin mastering.

Then came combat training, and Shinji knew he was in hell. The combat training made his military training look amateurish. In fact, if he didn't have such intensive training before, he probably wouldn't have new parents put him through the proverbial meat grinder and then some. 500 push up and sit-ups, a 5 mile run and handstands for 30 minutes were the first on the list. Then they progressed to an actual spar between them, where they had no problem beating him into the ground, healing him up, and doing it again. And even the use of his powers in combat.

Dante had him use his Jikan Kishaku to slow him [Dante] down, while Desdemona would fire of a projectile attack at him, forcing him to use is Hole Powers to absorb the attack and send it back her but she would send it back at him with her own powers in a Ping-Pong like game. They would break for fifteen minutes, use Phenex Tears to recover and go at it again, this time with Desdemona in melee combat and Dante throwing projectiles.

Shinji demonstrated a remarkable adaptation rate when it came to combat; learning and adapting quickly to give Dante and Desdemona trouble a few times but the older Belials' experience helped them overcome Shinji time and again. Throughout it all, Shinji demonstrated his excellent combat ability and honed instincts from his past battles with the Angels. It was clear that they were still as sharp as ever and have not once dulled in the two years of inactivity. Even if Shinji did get out of shape, this training will get him back into tip-top shape and back into fighting form.

He made his new parents proud by how attentive he was to them and how hard he worked to gain mastery of his powers. Today they had given Shinji the day off which he was taking full advantage of by sleeping in.

And this was a good thing, since Shinji had a very important meeting today; with the leadership of the Underworld.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Satans Palace)**

Shinji Belial, wearing the robes of his family, walked the halls of Satans Palace once again this to gain his Rank Certificate and Evil Piece set. This time he was accompanied by his new mother. Desdemona had been to the Satans Palace once before, to receive her own Evil Piece set after she obtained the rank of Ultimate-Class Devil. Now it was her son who was to gain his own peerage, and she was more than happy to assist him in this.

Shinji, however, was quite nervous about all this. Mostly since the leadership of the Underworld, the Godai MaŌ, were giving him so much, even if it was to repay him for everything he had done for them and the world. He had a new family, he had incredible new powers, and, for some reason, he felt that it wasn't over just yet.

His father Dante, had told him about the **Piece Collect**; a book composed of various beings in the world, both the human and supernatural, that devils saw and knew to be high-valued people, and that they (the people) wanted to serve them (the devils). A literal who's who that devils wanted to be members of their peerage. _(Kind of like the Bingo Book from the Naruto anime)_

Though, unlike most devils he wouldn't have to work too hard to gain his peerage members. Both his mother and father had shown him a few Piece Trade Requests from several devils whose servants were literally begging them to trade them so they could serve under him. His brother Diehauser had volunteered to help him in researching the beings he wanted to serve him if he didn't want to do the trade requests.

Shaking his head to clear his jumbled thoughts, Shinji finally reached the central palace, the doors opening up to let him into the inner sanctum of the Satans Palace. There, the five Satans turned to see Shinji walk in, wearing the robes of the Belial Family proudly. His new appearance didn't fool or deter them. They would know him anywhere, and not by guise alone.

Serafall sensually licked her lips, her eyes darkening a bit in lust.

"MaŌ-sama." Shinji said with a respectful bow, his mother also bowing, but the Satans waved it off.

"Come now Shin-chan, you don't have to bow and call us MaŌ-sama every time we see each other." Serafall said with a sultry smile that did not suit her child-form. "You have earned the right to call us by our names."

"She's right. With what you've done for all devils, us Satans included, you have more right to call us by our names than any other devil." Ajuka said. Shinji merely nodded an ascent towards Satans.

"It is good to see you again, Lady Belial." Grayfia said to the Belial matriarch.

"This is a big day for my new son. Dante and I agreed Shinji-kun should not go alone." Desdemona said.

"Now Shinji, it's time that you receive your certificate and gain the right to have your own peerage." Sirzechs said happily. "The Godai MaŌ is happy to present you, Shinji Belial, with your official certificate stating your new status within the Underworld. This also gives you the legal right to make your own peerage to serve you until they one day ascend and become High-Class Devils." Sirzechs said as Grayfia approached Shinji and handed him his certificate.

It read; **'This certificate is presented to Shinji Belial of the Belial Family. This certificate is official proof of Shinji Belial attaining the rank of Ultimate-Class Devil. This certificate also certifies that Shinji Belial has the legal right to form his own peerage.'**

Shinji read it twice, and then three times to make sure he was not misreading anything.

"But... I thought was I going to be a High-Class Devil?!" Shinji asked shocked he gained the rank for the pinnacle of power in devildom.

"What do you mean Shinji-kun?" Desdemona asked coming over to her new son and standing beside him to read his certificate. She raised her eyebrows seeing the words 'Ultimate-Class' but frowned in concentration before retorting. "Actually that sounds about right."

"It is?" Shinji asked his mother.

"Yes, both your father and I are Ultimate-Class along with your older brother and sister-in-law." She began. "Also the Belial, while small compared to other clans, is known to produce many Ultimate-Class devils." She explained. "Another reason to explain your power level is the battles you had during the Angel Wars. Those fallen angels were of Ultimate-Class power before they enhanced themselves with the life energy from those that died during Second Impact." She went on. "You are, were, known as the **"The Strongest Human" **because you fought and defeated those absurdly overpowered fallen."

Shinji wondered just how many monikers he had due to his numerous victories over the Fallen during the Angel Wars. Or was it the Fallen Angel Wars?

"She's right Shinji." Sirzechs said. "Grayfia and I are Ultimate-Class and our son already shows tremendous potential and power level. So it proves that when two Ultimate-Class devils come together and have a child, the child will have tremendous potential. That combined with your battles explain you being Ultimate-Class." Sirzechs explained. "I, we all thought it'll take a century or three for you to gain the necessary level of power to equal us and take your place next to us. But you already have Ultimate-Class powers that rival our own and you have yet to realize your full potential! You'll be a Satan in no time!" Sirzechs laughed.

"I guess that would mean Shin-chan is now the **"The Strongest Devil"**." Serafall said with a sultry purr towards Shinji.

"Sirzechs is right, when you descended into the domain of devils; you unleashed a tremendous amount of power, power so vast nearly the entire Underworld felt it. We certainly felt it at the party; an earthquake and a superstorm minus the rain happened! Hell I wouldn't be surprised if you're a Super-Devil like Sirzechs and Ajuka." Falbium said.

"Super-Devil?" Shinji questioned. That term was not in his studies that or he couldn't recall it. Even Desdemona was curious, having never heard the term before or knowing that Sirzechs and Ajuka were Super-Devils.

"A Super-Devil can be seen as a mutation in the devil bloodline, kind of like the _Mutants_ from the _X-Men series_." Grayfia explained to the confused boy. "They possess transcendent power, far beyond the power of the Seven Original Satans combined, being 10 times more powerful." she explained to the goggle-eyed boy.

"You really think I could be a Super-Devil?" Shinji questioned shocked that he could have that kind of power. This was a bit much for him; first Ultimate-Class ranking and now potential Super-Devil status. Why must his life be so complicated?

"You are a Super-Devil! Before the ritual started, Mephisto added a small vile of my blood with a spell that targeted the Super-Devil mutation in it. So congratulations! You're the third Super-Devil in the Underworld!" Sirzechs howled in laughter only to get hit by his wife/queen with a harisen whose eyebrow was twitching at her husband/king's actions. Maybe she should leave Sirzechs for Shinji, at least that way her sanity won't constantly be at risk because she should be insane right about now.

The recipient of said actions had quickly taken a seat so he could he digest this. Damn his complicated life.

"You lying son of a bitch! And you said you followed the ritual to the letter." Ajuka mumbled, though he was a bit happy there was going to be another Super-Devil like him. It meant that there was going to be someone else around to share Sirzechs insanity with. Ajuka approached Shinji, an ornate rectangular box with the initials 'S.B.' upon it beneath the Belial crest, the crest stamped upon the middle of the box itself.

"This is your Evil Piece Set, Shinji. Just channel your devil energies into it and everything is set. The set will attune itself to your energy signature, this also means that when you reincarnate someone into your servant, your energy will bond to them and create the master-servant connection. To say nothing of them becoming more powerful than they were before."

"Because I'm now an Ultimate-class Devil and Super-Devil." Shinji surmised.

"Yes. You'll also be able to communicate with each through telepathy, which is helpful in the middle of a battle, but you should train a bit before actually using this skill in a real-life fight." Ajuka explained.

Shinji nodded and placed his hands upon the box, focusing on sending his Super-Devil energies into the set. It glowed a bright silver-white, nearly blinding everyone present, before fading into a dull glow.

"Also, as a gift from me to you, I've given you seven Mutation Pieces instead of just one." Ajuka said.

"Now that you have your set Shinji-san, it is time for your first test." Roygun spoke getting the young Belial's attention.

"Test? What test?" he asked confused. Desdemona was also confused but also curious.

"You see Shinji, as a Satan-in-training this means that you're our apprentice. As such, we'll give you tests from time to time in order to challenge you, help you improve your skills and increase your standing in the Underworld." Falbium explained. "One such test would be given once you received your Evil Piece set."

"Your test," Roygun took over. "Is to find and recruit a legendary/mythical creature into your peerage."

"A legendary/mythical creature?"

"Yep Shin-chan!" Serafall spoke. "We Satans set a precedent when we recruited legendary/mythical creatures into our peerage. Such beings offer immense power and prestige to those that are successful in recruiting them." She explained. "We are the only ones to have done this while many others have tried and failed to do so. My creature is **"Magical Beast King of the Earth"**,** Behemoth**."

"Mine is **"King Snake of the Realm of the Dead"**, **Falak**." Ajuka spoke.

"Mine is **"Blue Holy Bull"**, **Kuyutha**." Falbium said.

"Mine is **"Glowing Fish of the Deep Sea"**, **Bahamut**." Sirzechs said cheekily.

"And mine is **"Demonic Angel of the Sea"**,** Rahab**." Roygun spoke again. "This is your test Shinji-san; find a legendary/mythical creature, recruit it and come back to us so we may see the creature. If we find it acceptable, then one of us shall train you in an ancient art."

"I understand and will start researching such creatures when I return home." He said. He thanked the Satans before leaving with his mother. Shinji sighed as he knew that he would be pulling some all-nighters in order to find the best recruits for his peerage.

"Worry not Shinji-kun, you have a family that will help in this." Desdemona said to her son knowing what her new son was thinking. It was a bit overwhelming for her when she first got her Evil Piece set and trying to find potential recruits.

"Before you two leave, I'd like to ask you Shinji if you would like to meet my sister Rias." Sirzechs asked as he and Grayfia approached the duo getting a raised eyebrow from the young Satan-in-training. "Well you two do go to Kuoh together, so it would be a good idea to form a proper friendship with her given she, Sona and their peerages are the only devils there." Sirzechs explained. Shinji tilted his head slightly as he thought about it; it would be a good idea to have the Gremory as possible allies to the Belial.

_I may also be able to convince Rias to become my Queen._ Shinji mused before focusing on Sirzechs.

"I agree Sirzechs." Shinji said just as Serafall appeared.

"Agree to what?" the Satan Shōjo said approaching the group.

"Shinji has agreed to meet my sis." Sirzechs said getting the Leviathan frown. Her sister Sona also should have chance to meet Shin-chan.

"Shin-chan can you spare some time to meet my younger sister So-tan?" she asked using the dreaded puppy dog eyes against him.

"And who exactly is So-tan?" Shinji asked with grit teeth as he impressively resisted the look. That got him some serious points with Sirzechs.

"She means Sona Sitri. She goes by the alias Sona Shitori at Kuoh." Grayfia explained getting Shinji to widen his eyes.

"Your Sona-sempai's sister?!" he asked. First he meets Sirzechs who reveals he's Rias' older brother, now he finds out that Serafall is the older sister of Sona. "Sure Serafall-san. Would tomorrow at noon be okay?"

The Satan Shōjo bobbed her head up and down excitedly. "Yep. I'll tell So-tan so she can prepare." Before anyone even knew what was happening, Serafall was now in the adult form she showed Shinji a week and three days ago, and had buried Shinji's face into her massive cleavage, hugging him tightly. Sirzechs laughed, Desdemona and Grayfia glared at the Leviathan. Letting the heavily blushing Shinji go, she pecked his lips deepening the boy's blush.

Serafall giggled. "Later Shin-chan. And remember all you have to do is ask and I'm yours." She purred getting the blush to deepen even more. Serafall walked off, getting Shinji to stare at the sensual sway of her shapely hips and the way her pert rear end moved.

"You better go on and tap that Shinji while you still have the chance." Sirzechs said getting whacked by his wife again. Desdemona felt her eye twitching, now understanding what the Leviathan meant by Shinji asking and she'll be his. The little slut was propositioning her son! "Well let's head out to Castle Gremory. We'll take the scenic route so they'll have time to get ready." The Crimson Satan said as he and the group left the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Gremory Castle)**

Lord Gremory, Venelana Gremory, Rias Gremory and her peerage were gathered in the atrium of the castle. They had received word from Sirzechs that he and Shinji would stop by for a short visit. With such a megastar coming to their home, the Gremorys and their servants had rushed about so they would make a first good impression with the Angel Slayer and future Satan.

"Rias." Venelana Gremory said addressing her daughter and her peerage. "With Shinji-san now a pure-blooded devil and member of the Belial Family, it is imperative you make a good impression especially with him being a future Satan. He will be a powerful ally to the Gremory in the future." Venelana said seriously getting her daughter to nod.

"Lord and Lady Gremory, Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-sama and their guests have arrived." A Gremory maid said as she appeared letting the devils into the atrium. The five walked in, Shinji, Sirzechs and Lady Belial sitting on a couch opposite that of Lord Gremory, his wife and daughter. Grayfia stood behind Sirzechs similar to Rias' peerage. Rias' peerage stood behind their 'King' as they took in the form of Shinji Belial. Rias' cheeks were a tomato red and her breathing was almost labored as she saw how Shinji's sex-appeal had drastically increased. Even Akeno, Shirone and Kuroka felt their cheeks burn at the graceful handsomeness of Shinji Belial, their eyes darkening with lust.

Lord Gremory was the first to speak; "It is an honor to finally meet you in person Lord Belial and it's good to see you again Lady Belial."

Shinji gave a strained smile, still getting adjusted to his new role. "Likewise Lord Gremory. I've heard many positive things about the Gremory Family. And just call me Shinji; we should be able to speak to each other on more comfortable terms."

"Thank you for the compliment Shinji-kun." Venelana Gremory said also agreeing to his terms. She turned towards Desdemona. "I'm so jealous of you; you get to have the Angel Slayer as a son. So how has he been since the lottery?"

"He's been well and adjusting well also." Desdemona said towards the Gremory matriarch. She knew that if the Gremory clan had won, Shinji would have been in good hands given the extraordinary affection of the Gremory clan. "He's still a bit uncomfortable with the honorifics, but he's gradually getting accustomed to being addressed in such a way."

"That is understandable." Lord Gremory said. "He is a literal pauper turned prince, or in his case King, so of course it'll take a while to get accustomed to the world of nobility. With yours and Dante's guidance he'll be fine." He said with a kind smile. "So Shinji-san how did my son convince you to come and visit the Gremory Family?"

"Well actually I was meeting with him and the rest of the Satans to get my rank certificate and Evil Piece Set." Shinji answered as he gestured to the two aforementioned items in his mother's lap. "It was after the meeting that he suggested I come and visit mainly because Rias-sempai and I go to Kuoh and it would be a good idea to at least get on friendly terms with each other. I also agreed to meet with Sona tomorrow to appease Serafall." Shinji said and faintly blushing remembering the Leviathan's amorous actions after he agreed.

"I can understand why Sirzechs would suggest a thing. Rias, Sona and their peerages are the only devils that would be near you when you return to the human world to continue your education." Venelana replied. "It is smart to make the Gremory and Sitri into potential allies of the Belial. Though I'm pretty sure both of them would like for you to court them."

"I'll have to get my parents input on this. While both Rias and Sona-sempai are extremely beautiful young women (cue Rias' deep blush), I don't want to insult one of them by making a commitment that I possibly won't be able to keep." Shinji said hoping he didn't offend them. Desdemona smiled at her son's thoughtfulness. While she and Dante haven't talked to him about potential courtships with the heiresses of other families, he showed he was smart enough not to make promises he knows he might not be able to keep.

"It is alright to be cautious, as politics are a tricky and dangerous game." Lord Gremory said getting Shinji to relax. "I'll tell you this right now; it is alright to court multiple women as long you tell them up front you are courting others because of requests their families put in." Lord Gremory advised the young devil. "As for my daughter Rias, she is already set to be engaged, but due to the various rumors I've been hearing about Riser, I'm considering rescinding the engagement with the Phenex and coming to the Belial for a possible union." He said almost causing his daughter to almost scream out in happiness and do a happy dance, but settled for doing it mentally. Her peerage was also happy that their master could end up free from Riser.

Desdemona frowned at the Gremory lord. "I mean no disrespect but wouldn't cause problems for you and your family Lord Gremory? It would show that you don't value commitments and agreements with others."

"I'm well aware of that Lady Belial, but as I said there are various, distasteful rumors about Riser floating around." He countered. "There is one where he is sleeping around with various women, and worse one of these women maybe pregnant with his child; a potential cambion." He revealed getting Rias to hope to everything unholy that rumor is true. "The Phenex have been tight-lipped about this particular rumor, and so far refuse to confirm if this rumor is true or not. If it is then I'll cancel the engagement and hope we can negotiate with you about a possible union."

Desdemona frowned again as she thought the situation over before giving a nod. "We'll see how this pans out. If the Phenex do confirm the rumor is true then we'll be open to negotiations." She said getting smiles from the Gremory.

"So Shinji-kun, how does it feel to be a High-Class devil now and be able to make your own peerage?" Rias said, speaking for the first time. With a chance to be free of Riser and court Shinji, she would exploit this to the fullest.

"Actually I'm not a High-Class devil." He said getting raised eyebrows from those in front of him. "Apparently I am more powerful than either Sirzechs or his fellow Satans anticipated. Because I now already possess Ultimate-Class powers that rival them, thus I've been given the rank of Ultimate-Class." He said sheepishly as his mother showed them the certificate that had **'Shinji Belial: Ultimate-Class Devil'** in bold and elegant Old English text. His audience dropped their jaws in shock as they stared at the sheepish young devil. They all had different thoughts on this development.

Lord Gremory was definitely going to rescind on the engagement with the Phenex, no matter if the rumors are true are not. If Shinji was already at the level to rival his son now at such a young age, then there was no telling how strong he would become when he realized his full potential. If his daughter played her cards right and married Shinji in the near future, then the next generation of Gremory would have Ultimate-Class potential. Venelana was jealous of Desdemona; she gets the Angel Slayer for a son and he turns out to have Ultimate-Class powers rivaling the Satans at such a young age.

Akeno, Kiba, Shirone and Kuroka were a bit jealous that Shinji. He was a former human turned true pure-blooded devil and he didn't even have work for the powers and rank he now possessed. It would take years for them to become Middle-Class then High-Class Devils. They held no illusions of them gaining the Ultimate-Class rank, but Shinji just walks right in and gets the highest rank that only the most powerful of devils receive and he just so happens to have the power needed to gain such a rank and rival the current Satans also.

Rias was gaping; her beloved Shinji already possesses Ultimate-Class powers that rivaled her onii-sama and his compatriots. The only other Ultimate-Class devil she knew in her age range was her cousin Sairaorg Bael from the Bael family, yet he didn't rival Sirzechs. _Wait!_ She thought. _Shinji-kun is an Ultimate-class devil and he's a Belial who is ranked at King..._

"YES!" Rias suddenly shouted startling everyone. Before anyone could question her on her shout, she teleported out and a few seconds later she teleported back in holding a medium-sized scroll. "That is interesting Shinji-kun. I assume that since you've just received your Evil Piece set, you haven't had time to research potential recruits for your peerage." She asked with wide smile.

"Uh… no I haven't. I planned on going through the latest edition of the Piece Collect after this meeting to begin my 'hunt'." Shinji answered wondering if he should be worried about the odd gleam in Rias' eyes.

"Well then Shinji-kun how would like to gain your first recruit, specifically your Queen, right now?" Rias asked.

Everybody raised their eyebrows at that.

"I, Rias Gremory of the Gremory Clan, wish to become your Queen Shinji-kun." she said getting dropped jaws.

She wanted to become his Queen? To serve him as part of his peerage?

"You're probably wondering why I want to serve you right." Rias asked getting a nod from Shinji. "As my father said earlier, I'm in an engagement that I_ REALLY_ do not agree with and thus want no part of. I looked for ways to get out of it and found a possibility; a bylaw made eighty years ago by the Satans that states if I should become the servant an Ultimate-class devil of higher social rank then any engagements will voided."

"And since the Belial is ranked at King and Shinji revealing his Ultimate-class status you can use this bylaw." Desdemona realized feeling conflicted. A part of her would be foolish to not take advantage of this opportunity in having her son take the most sought after woman in the entire Underworld and bring forth a powerful union between the Belial and Gremory. The other part that is her motherly side didn't like how her new son was being used by the little wench.

"Yes." Rias conceded. "But I'm not just doing this to be free from an unwanted engagement. I'm also doing this so I can be with Shinji-kun himself since I have romantic feelings for him." she told the Belial matriarch as she handed the scroll over. Shinji was fit to burst with happiness and do a Satan-damned happy dance but he reigned himself before he could embarrass himself. He and his mother looked over the scroll to see that yes it was indeed real with the crests of the Seven Satans on it as proof.

The two handed it over the Gremorys to see it, Sirzechs looking over it first. "Yep. I remember this now. Roygun made this so he could court that woman who caught his eye but she was in engagement she didn't want." Sirzechs revealed. "Hm. How come I didn't remember this?" he asked himself as he handed the scroll over to his parents.

Lord Gremory sighed as he knew that this would cause even more problems with the Phenex but he was willing to deal with it. His daughter would be truly happy and plus the clan would prosper due to a Belial-Gremory union. Hopefully she could forgive him for his greed.

"So Shinji will you take my sis as your Queen?" Sirzechs asked.

"If Rias is truly serious about this then I will." he said reaching for his Queen Piece.

Rias smiled at him. "I'm deadly serious Shinji-kun. I've been in love with you since the first time I set my eyes on you. Now that I have an actual chance to be with you, I'm taking it."

Shinji smiled as he approached, nearly radiating happiness that the girl of his dreams wanted him as he wanted her. It didn't matter to him if she was his servant or not, as long as she was his he was happy.

"I order, in the name of Shinji Belial, you Rias Gremory to become my servant and have you lead a new life as my Queen!" Shinji intoned as he pressed the piece to her ample breasts and bound her to him.

Rias felt the magics' effects on her body as the Belial Seal appeared beneath her. She felt a connection form between her and her beloved. Soon the Belial Seal beneath her flashed with in an incredible light, encompassing her form as the trade ritual finalized and was completed. The light died just as quickly as it came revealing Rias to all. There was no physical change to Rias, but a spiritual change as she and Shinji felt a powerful connection to each other. She also felt more powerful than before, as if hidden wells of power within her had been released.

Rias quickly pulled Shinji into a deep kiss, shocking nearly everyone in the room. Nearly five minutes later of kissing and rubbing against her beloved, Rias pulled back enjoying the stupid grin on Shinji's face.

"Wow." was all Shinji could say.

"I'd hope you say that." Rias purred hugging Shinji tightly.

Desdemona checked the time and saw that they needed to go. "I'm afraid we must get going now. It is close to Shinji-kun's lessons and training session. With his new servant, along with his Queen's servants, they'll begin their training also." She explained. "Lord and Lady Gremory this was a pleasant meeting and hope we can have more in the future." She said bowing to them which they returned.

Rias smiled sadly at leaving her home to make a new one with her beloved Shinji-kun. She ordered her servants to pack their things to leave, leaving herself to pack her own things. Fifteen minute later, thanks to some devil magic, Rias and her peerage were ready to leave.

Shinji approached the elder Gremorys, bowing deeply to them. "Fear not, your daughter/sister is in good hands. It would be poor of me to treat my crush unkindly in any way." he told them. Rias smiled, her heart fluttering that her Shinji also had feelings for her and vowing to prove her love is pure and right.

"My sis is an excellent judge of character, so I trust both you and her." Sirzechs told him simply. Lord and Venelana Gremory gave Shinji their blessings to be with Rias, Venelana happier than ever to know her daughter now had a fine man like Shinji in her life. With everyone ready, the Belial-Gremory group teleported to Belial Castle.

* * *

And cut! Chapter four is done. Now you have gotten a glimpse into Shinji's new life as a Phenex devil and how he is gradually adapting to devil society. The whole Ultimate-Devil bit was part of my plan from the beginning. Now understand that Shinji is not absurdly super-powerful like his soon-to-be Satan compatriots, nor will he be going Beast Mode and curb-stomping everybody in his path. He only has the power to rival the Satans, his brother Diehauser and the 3rd ranked Rating Game Champion Bedeze Abaddon (Diehauser, Roygun, and Bedeze are said to be the Ultimate-Class of Ultimate-Class Devils and easily equal the current Satans.) but not the experience to use it. You can have all the power in the world, but if you can't use it properly then it's useless. I also gave an explanation on why and how Shinji has such power.

Now the main pairing of this story is now together and it will be semi-slow/semi-fast of how their relationship grows. Rias will be a major influence on Shinji and his development. I sure you've seen the changes I made thanks to Gunman helping me add more to this story. Kuroka was brought in earlier and became Shinji's Bishop. Her relationship with Shinji is unique and I'm sure you can see the foreshadowing. This will make her relationships with her peerage mates interesting also.

The whole legendary/mythical creature bit was to even it out among the Satans. It's revealed in the Light Novels, anime and manga that Satans all have legendary/mythical creatures in their peerages: Sirzechs has "Glowing Fish of the Deep Sea" Bahamut; Serafall has "Magical Beast King of the Earth" Behemoth; Ajuka has "King Snake of the Realm of the Dead" Falak; Falbium has "Blue Holy Bull" Kuyutha; and Roygun has "Demonic Angel of the Sea", Rahab.

These creatures are all apart of Jewish, Islamic and Christian myths, and comparable to other myths with similar creatures. Bahamut is considered the Behemoth in Babylonian myths along with Kuyutha who is also seen as a Behemoth. The Falak is from Islamic myths, while Behemoth and Ziz are seen in both Jewish and Christian myths. The two along with Leviathan are seen as primordial and unconquerable creatures of land (Behemoth), sea (Leviathan) and air (Ziz). Rahab is also a creature Jewish folklore who is seen a dragon and sea monster claimed as the Demon Angel/Prince of the Seas.

Since the Satans have such creatures, the decided it was only fair that Shinji had one as well, so they challenged him to find and recruit one.

As for the legendary/mythical creatures of Shinji that is a surprise! I'll let your imagination run wild and speculate till the time of the creatures' unveiling.

Remember my readers; read and review but no flames as they'll be ignored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake Time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 1: Shinji's Queen; Serafall Leviathan

Shinji was nervous. It was his first official Rating Game of the Young Devils Gathering and his first opponent was Rias Gremory. Though he wasn't nervous because of the Rating Game itself; after battling monstrous super-angels during the Angel Wars, a public battle was nothing but a cake walk for him.

No he was nervous because his peerage would be seen for the first time in battle; especially his Queen and he knew her reveal would be nothing but trouble. The only ones to know the full truth about his peerage were his family and they kept their mouths shut because Shinji's Queen had threatened them, but given who she is they were wise in not spilling the beans.

Shinji looked over his peerage: his secondary Queen Musha-Miko (Warrior Priestess) Tomoe – the Legendary Kensai (Sword Saint) (Mutation Piece); his knights the legendary Elves Alleyne – the Elfin Combat Master, Echidna – the Elfin Mercenary and Shizuka – the Master Kunoichi (Mutation Piece); his Rooks Risty – descendant of Robin of the Hood and Branwen – the Gladiator Mistress; his bishops Menace – descendant of Egyptian Queen Menes and Luna-Luna – the Moonlight Dancer; his Pawns Leina and Elina Vance, Irma – Master Assassin and student of Echidna, Captain Liliana – Scourge of the Seven Seas, Nowa – Alleyne's student, Zara, Mai Shiranui and Iroha. His primary Queen was currently sitting his lap lightly bouncing up and down because of her giddiness.

"Shin-chan the time has come for the world to know your power! And with me as your Queen, you'll be unstoppable!" The Belial Queen giggled before stealing a kiss from her King. Shinji just sighed before he smiled; despite her child-like mentality at times he truly did love her. He still thought it was dumb luck that he kept his peerage under wraps for five months.

"Let's go. We got our debut to win and to send a message to the others that it'll be futile to even fight us!" Shinji said pumping up his peerage. They wouldn't fail him, not after he saved them and gave them new leases on life.

"HAI SHINJI-SAMA!" the Belial Peerage shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rias cursed as she suffered yet another loss. The Rating Game between herself and Shinji Belial had gone straight to hell… for her and her peerage. Shinji proved to be tactical genius like Sona; having taking out her lovable Pawn Issei by using his own perverted nature against him by using his [Shinji's] Pawns to flash him. Shinji's Knight, the fucking Alleyne the Legendary Elfin Combat Master who had 1000 years of combat experience took Issei out while the perverted Pawn was distracted. Shinji's second and third Knights: Echidna the Elfin Mercenary and Shizuka the Master Kunoichi took out her Knights Kiba and Xenovia with minimal effort.

His Bishops; the deadly Menace and the Moonlight Dancer Luna-Luna overwhelmed her Bishops Asia Agrento and Gasper Vladi in a show of magical prowess. Her Rooks; Koneko and Rossweisse were downed by Shinji's Risty and Branwen in methodical fashion.

That left only Akeno and herself. And the two of them were now currently surrounded by Shinji and his peerage.

_This is the most one-sided Rating Game probably ever seen!_ Rias thought helplessly as she scanned her opponents.

"Tomoe-chan your opponent will be Akeno-san. My primary Queen will handle Rias-san." Shinji said knowing it was over.

"Wait your Primary Queen?" Rias asked curiously

"That's me Rias-chan!" a familiar voice said getting Rias to comically pale in fear as the primary Queen of Shinji Belial appeared and the entire Underworld was in shock, none more shocked than Sona and her family.

Shinji Belial's Queen was none other than Serafall Leviathan of the Godai MaŌ.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET SERAFALL LEVIATHAN AS YOUR FUCKING QUEEN?!" Rias screeched in outrage and fear.

Shinji gave Rias a cocky smirk before answering. "Simple. I'm that damn good! Now Sera-chan end this farce of a Rating Game."

Serafall giggled as she twirled her staff. "Nothing personal Rias-chan, but I will use every ounce of my power to help my King. So please accept this ass-kicking with my humblest apologies." Serafall said with a dark smile before leaping into action even as Rias squealed out a surrender.

(Shinji's peerage is composed of entirely of Queen's Blade characters with the exception of Serafall.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 2: Shinji's Queen; Sona Sitri

**Kuoh Student Council Room**

"Since everyone is here we can start the meeting." Sona's crisp voice echoed as her peerage sat in their usual places for these meetings. "Now I'm sure you are all wondering why I've called this meeting and it is connected to why you have not seen much of me for the past few months." Sona began. "I have been in heavy negotiations with Shinji Belial, formerly Shinji Ikari. The reason for the negotiations was to set up an arranged marriage between us."

"WHAT?!" Saji shouted in equal parts horror and shock. Sona merely adjusted her glasses, causing an ominous flash that had Saji curled up in the fetal position on the floor white as a sheet. The rest of the peerage barely managed to look away in time before they too fell to the "Sona Sitri Glare".

"As I was saying," Sona said not looking at her scared Pawn who was muttering about the horror of her glare. "I have been negotiating with Shinji Belial for an arranged marriage, and I was successful." Sona said with a triumphant smile. "We have been 'courting' each other since then to better know one another, thus the secrecy for the past two months."

"Congratulations Kaichou!" Tsubaki and the other girls of the Sitri peerage said happily for their master.

"Of course it only gets better from there."

"It does?" the Sitri Peerage asked, Saji resigned in knowing he'll never get Sona now.

"To make our union more ironclad, I agreed to Shinji-kun's suggestion of becoming his Queen." Sona said getting her peerage to look at her strangely. She became Shinji's Queen just to make their union more ironclad? "It turns out that Shinji-kun has had a crush on me as I him, so it works out for everybody." Sona said with a mild blush getting Saji to cry like Issei when he's denied being able to touch Rias' breasts.

"Is Saji crying?" Sona asked with a raised brow.

"Yes. Yes he is." Tsubaki answered a bit ashamed at her fellow peerage mate's overemotional actions.

"Kaichou?" Yura and Momo asked.

"Yes."

"May we have sex with your new master/soon-be-husband?"

"You do know you'll be competing with the rest of his peerage for the right to share his bed when I'm not in it?"

"WE WON'T LOSE TO THEM OR YOU!" Yura and Momo screamed as one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 3: Shinji's Queen; Gabriel the Great Seraph

Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas was currently shitting bricks right now. The reason for him soiling himself; he was being made into Shinji Belial's bitch. During the opening ceremony at the Young Devils Gathering, Zephyrdor had arrogantly called out the future Satan Shinji Belial, claiming that Shinji was all hype and nothing more and that he [Zephyrdor] would prove it in their Rating Game.

_I really should have kept my mouth shut. _the Glasya-Labolas Heir thought shivering in fear as he stared down the future Satan himself. Zephyrdor had expected an easy victory against Shinji but instead he found himself in probably the most one-sided Rating Game ever seen. The Belial Team had _decimated _(in every sense of the word) the Glasya-Labolas Team. And now Zephyrdor was left alone against the Belial Team.

There was Shinji's Rooks, the three strongest of the **Evil Dragons** (邪龍 _Jaryū_): **"Crescent Circle Dragon"** Crom Cruach, **"Diabolism Thousand Dragon"** Aži Dahāka, and **"Eclipse Dragon"** Apophis.

Shinji's Bishops were the legendary ******Semiramis - Wise Queen of** **Assyria**, the legendary kitsune **Tamamo-no-Mae** and Hero Descendant Le Fay Pendragon.

Shinji's Knights were the Hero Descendants in **The Demonic Sword User** and **"Chaos Edge" **Siegfried, the **Neo King of Knights **Arthur Pendragon and the **"Strongest Female Exorcist" **Griselda Quarta

Shinji's Pawns, the remaining Satan-damned Evil Dragons: **"Crime Force Dragon"** Grendel, **"****Eight-Forked Serpent"** Yamato no Orochi, **"One Hundred Head Terror Dragon" **Ladon and **"Eternal Oblivion Dragon" **Níðhǫggr.

And let's not forget Shinji's Queen; Gabriel the fucking Great Seraph, **"The Strongest Woman in Heaven"** and **"The Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven"**. She's an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and an extremely voluptuous figure: her breasts fuller and larger; her hips slightly wider and even curvier, her legs longer and more toned than any other woman Zephyrdor had seen. Her outfit is a beautiful white, gold trimmed Greek-styled dress that wrapped around her neck, leaving her shoulders and upper-back bare, had a medium-sized circular hole in the center showing off her _large_ cleavage and breasts, hugged her shapely figure, with a slit on the both sides to show off her long and luscious legs and gold gladiator-styled heels. Her devil wings were unique in that she has twelve of them, each six feet in length and each a solid gold color.

How in the Satan's name did Shinji get Gabriel as his Queen?!

"You wretched fool! You dare mock my King and arrogantly believe your power is greater than his?" Gabriel questioned the scared Glasya-Labolas heir. "Now you see just how insignificant you are compared to Shinji-sama. As long as I am his Queen he shall never know defeat!" Gabriel declared. "Now perish! Divine Holy Blast!"

"GAH!"

_"This is complete and total pwnage the likes I've never seen!" _Naud Gamigin, from the House of Gamigin and head Rating Game announcer, ranted as Shinji's Queen Gabriel pwned Zephyrdor. After a few moments of girlish screaming, Zephyrdor finally squealed out a surrender and Shinji was declared the winner, rewarding his lovely Queen with a soul-searing kiss and a promise to please that sexy-ass booty later tonight.


	5. Training, Love and a Phenex

RWOL here with chapter 5 of Rise of the Satan: The White Satan V2.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Training, Cohabitation, Love and a Phenex

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Belial Castle: After Shinji gets Rias as his Queen**

Desdemona, Shinji and his servants appeared from the seal in the foyer of the castle. A Belial maid who had been doing some light dusting stopped her action and greeted her masters and their companions.

"Greetings Lady Belial, Shinji-sama and guests." The maid said with a bow.

"Hello Taira." Desdemona greeted to the woman with a polite nod. Taira returned to her dusting, as Desdemona turned to her son and his servants. "Shinji-kun please get your Queen and her servants settled in then get ready for training. They will also be trained by members of your brother's peerage." She explained before leaving to get ready.

Shinji then led Rias and her peerage to his wing of the castle, the group walking in comfortable silence until Rias decided to break it as she was curious about something.

"Shinji-kun," she said getting a raised eyebrow from the others. "What? Shinji-kun is still getting used to being called such honorifics, so I want to make him comfortable around me. Besides I'm sure Shinji-kun would have allowed me to call him that when in private."

"She's right." Shinji said with a shrug. "I already decided to allow my servants to call me my given name when alone and in private. It's the same with your servants Rias-chan, only in public will they have to add the sama/dono suffix. Alone we can just call each other by our given names." he explained. He got nods from his Queen's servants, already liking him since he has a similar policy like their King.

"You said that you were attracted to me. May I know the reason why?" Rias asked her King getting back on track.

Not wanting to lie, he answered: "Because you have a gentle and outgoing personality and your voice fills me with warmth."

"You're not going to say that I'm beautiful and gorgeous?" She asked curiously.

"You are, but I know there's more to you than just looks. And I'm sure that several guys have already said that to you." Shinji said to her.

"That's why I like you Shinji-kun. You're honest and not so shallow as to lust after me because I'm beautiful." She said with gentle, approving smile.

"Thank you Rias-chan. I'm happy that you feel the same about me as I feel about you." Shinji said with a smile as they continued walking.

Soon they came to Shinji's wing of the castle where he gave them a tour of it, but since Rias is a High-class devil and Heiress of the Gremory clan, the layout was the same to her even if it was larger due to the Belial being a higher rank. They came to Shinji's room, the largest in wing, where he dropped off his certificate and set, he led his Queen and her servants around his wing allowing them to choose their rooms. Rias had quickly taken the room right across from her King's. It was only pretense since she would be sharing her King's bed soon enough.

It took twenty-five minutes for all of them to get squared away and with some magic got in their gym clothes. Rias and Akeno were in their usual red/pink tracksuits with the both the Belial seal (left) and Gremory seal (right) on their shoulders. Kiba was in his normal gray/black tracksuit, the seals of Belial and Gremory on his shoulders. Koneko was in her gym-shirt and bloomers. Kuroka was in a black sports bra and bike shorts.

Shinji came out dressed in his usual tracksuit, gray/white in color with the Belial seal on the left breast. The group walked as Shinji led them to the Belial Gym. Along the way he told them what to expect during their training given the intensity of his training.

"I never thought that I would have the honor of meeting Diehauser Belial, the Undisputed Rating Game Champion." Rias said in awe. "But I have the greatest honor in serving you Shinji-kun."

"Rias-chan…"

"I'm not doing this because you're the Angel Slayer and a future Satan. I could care less about those things. I'm doing this because I truly love you Shinji-kun and I want to prove it." Rias said taking her King's hand into her own and holding it tenderly. "I'm completely serious when I say I care about you and will help you. I made myself a promise to be there by your side through thick or thin, to support you no matter what happened or anyone said, to be the one person you could truly count on."

"Rias-chan…" Shinji said his heart swelling at his Queen's heartfelt and honest words. He leaned towards her, his head tilting down as Rias leaned forward and her head tilted up. Soon their lips met in deep yet chaste kiss, conveying all the love they had for each other. Pulling away, the Shinji and Rias stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

Rias leaned in to kiss him again, Shinji returning the kiss, his tongue gently licking her luscious lips, asking for entrance. Rias obliged him, allowing his tongue to enter and explore her mouth. Rias moaned as her tongue massaged and was massaged by Shinji's tongue, enjoying the taste of her King/lover. Shinji wrapped his arms around her shapely waist, bringing her closer as her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled herself flush against his body. Shinji groaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling her large breasts squished against his chest. For the next fifteen minutes the two kissed, their hands roaming each other's body before the need for air became too great.

Pulling away with flushed faces, Shinji and Rias leaned forward and rested foreheads together as they lost themselves in the eyes of the other.

"Wow!" Rias said with a dreamy expression on her face. Shinji smiled happy that she enjoyed the kiss. The only woman he ever kissed and enjoyed was Mana before she had to go into hiding after the Trident fiasco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Belial Heavy Gym**

Desdemona, dressed in her own Belial tracksuit, was explaining to her husband and son what transpired while she was with Shinji.

"So Shinji is not only an Ultimate-class like us, but he is a 'Super Devil' like Sirzechs-sama and Ajuka-sama?" Diehauser asked his mother to make sure he heard right. Dante was also a bit shocked that his new son was this powerful, but listening to his wife's theory on why Shinji has such power, it did make since. The Belial, despite their small size, had more Ultimate-class devils than other families. Other families had less than twelve members that reached Ultimate-class, while on the other hand nearly every Belial member was an Ultimate-class.

"So Shinji has to find a legendary/mythical creature to recruit to his peerage?" Dante asked his wife.

"Yes this is the first of many tests the Satans will give him to help improve himself and his standing in the Underworld. I don't know which creature Shinji-kun will try to go after but I'm sure he'll succeed." Desdemona said having complete faith in her son.

"What about his new servant this Rias Gremory? The last I heard she was to wed Riser Phenex." Lilitifa asked her mother-in-law. She had quickly taken to the role of being Shinji's older sister-in-law and like any big sister she was looking out for her younger brother. Therefore she didn't want her new brother-in-law to taken advantage of.

"During the meeting, Shinji revealed his Ultimate-class status which in turn caused Rias to activate a bylaw created eighty years ago. This bylaw allows a devil to free him/herself from an engagement if she becomes the servant of an Ultimate-class of higher social rank." Desdemona explained getting looks of understanding from her family.

"Otou-san, nii-san and nee-san." Shinji greeted his father, brother and sister-in-law. "I assume okaa-san explained what happened while we were away." He asked though it was more of a statement. The three nodded before Desdemona spoke up.

"Okay this is the schedule for today's session." Desdemona began. "Shinji, Dante and Diehauser will continue your combat training. Your Queen will be trained by myself while her servants will train with Diehauser's. Rias, I'll test you to see which areas you'll need improvement in, the same goes for your servants." The Belial matriarch said.

"Hai." The group said as they left with their intended instructors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Five Hours Later**

"Oh… I've have never trained so hard." Rias mumbled as she slowly trudged back to her King's wing of the castle. Desdemona had been merciless in her training of Rias; pushing the girl to her absolute limits, healing her up with Phenex Tears before doing it again. Desdemona tested Rias' combat skills, tactical prowess, speed and agility, strength and endurance, durability, magical ability and everything else. The one thing Desdemona mainly focused on was getting Rias' control technique better, finding it nearly abysmal.

The Belial matriarch was surprised to learn that Rias was never taught this at home, getting Rias to admit she was self taught because she stayed away from the Gremory Castle in order not to badgered by her family about her Satan-damned engagement to Riser. Rias' friend/rival Sona Sitri helped her whenever she could with tomes and whatnot but Rias still struggled in a few areas. Desdemona promised to help Rias with her problem areas while further improving her other areas.

By the time training was done, Rias was sore from head to toe and wanted nothing more than to take a hot bath then curl up in her bed for a long night's sleep.

Rias' servants were also tired, having never physically trained like that before. They slowly trudged behind their King and her master just wanting to get to their rooms, take a bath and sleep for a day or three.

"You'll get used to it Rias-chan." Shinji said as he too trudged alongside his Queen. "As a future Satan, I need a strong Elite-level peerage. The training may be brutal, but in the end we'll be stronger for it." He reasoned as the others nodded their heads in acceptance. Though Rias grimaced as she fully realized that there was no turning back as this was her greatest challenge ever; being the Queen of Satan. She tightened her hand promising she'll be the best damned Queen ever seen.

Along the way, the group ran into twins Hilda and Yolda, who helped their master and his servant and servant's servants by summoning a portal to Shinji's wing. Once there, the two twins helped their master into his room with Rias right behind them, while the others left for their own rooms. Shinji made it to his bed and collapsed on it, Rias moving to sit on the bed's edge.

"Shinji-sama shall we…" Hilda began.

"…run you a bath…" Yolda continued.

"…to help you relax?" Hilda finished. Shinji rolled over and nodded to the suggestion, getting the maids to smile and go about getting his bath ready. While the two maids were preparing their master's bath, the two tired devils just rested and recouped their strength.

"Shinji-kun," Rias began getting her King's attention, his cracking an eye open was the indicator. "Shall we take a bath together?" she asked with sly smile. Her question rewarded her with her master faintly blushing.

"Why would you suggest that?" Shinji asked wondering his Queen's reasoning.

"1 – We're both tired so it made sense to me to share a bath than splitting up to take separate ones. 2 – Sharing a bath means we can help each other bath since I know we'll be struggling. And 3 – Since we are in a relationship, it should be okay to see each other naked." Rias listed off easily to her King. Shinji looked at his Queen as he thought over her reasons and had to agree.

"Besides this also gives my master a chance to see my luscious body and have his way with me." Rias said with a sultry purr getting her King to blush as his eyes dipped to her large and ample breasts hidden behind her tight fitting gym shirt. Rias licked her lips, her eyes darkening in lust as she felt her King's eyes ravage her body.

"Well I don't mind sharing a bath." Shinji said still leering at his Queen. "This means I get to be closer to you and I want to enjoy having your hands on my body." he said getting Rias to smile lecherously as Hilda and Yolda came out of the master bath.

"Shinji-sama your…" Hilda began.

"…bath is ready for…" Yolda continued.

"…you to use." Hilda finished.

Shinji turned his dark lust hazed eyes towards them, the two sisters shivering at the lust that was originally focused on his servants directed at them.

"Thank you two. I'm glad to have such helpful maids as you two." Shinji said his lust waning as he got up. He and his Queen stood, the silvery-haired King wincing slightly, a wince that his maids caught.

"Shall we help…" Hilda started.

"…you undress Shinji-sama?" Yolda finished.

Shinji blushed faintly remembering how they helped him get dressed after he woke after the ritual was successful in making him a pure-blooded devil. Seeing as he would need help, he agreed, getting barely-concealed lecherous smiles from the sisters. The sisters escorted the duo into the master bath before helping strip their master of his gym clothes. Once he was fully naked, the sisters did the same for Rias before helping the duo into the mid pool-sized bubble bath filled bath tube. The Team Belial members wincing as they sank into the hot waters and let the waters sooth their aching muscles.

"Shinji-sama the water is…" Hilda started.

"…treated with an herbal bubble bath…" Yolda continued.

"…to help speed up the recovering rate…" Hilda continued.

"…of your body so you'll be…" Yolda continued.

"…fully healed by the end of your bath." Hilda finished before she and her sister bowed and left to continue their duties.

Shinji and Rias sighed as the herbal bubble bath began working their magics, their bodies and energies being renewed. Before Shinji could fully relax, Rias had moved herself so she could sit between his legs and resting her back against his chest. Shinji stiffened a bit before relaxing and enjoying the feel of Rias' supple body against his.

Soon the magic of the bubble-bath began working, soothing their muscles and restoring their strength. Rias sighed as her muscles relaxed and the aches began to vanish. As her strength returned to full, she got a devious idea. Shinji felt a flare in Rias' yoki, before he felt a slight shift in the air and a pair of hands gently massaging his chest as well as a large pair of breasts pressed against his back.

"Rias-chan!" Shinji gasped, feeling both her arms and her breasts pressed against him.

"Just relax Shinji-kun. I'm going to make you feel good." she said while her hands started to glow and began roaming all over Shinji's body from his shoulders to his chest. The second she started, a surge of pleasure shot through Shinji's body. Whatever pain left within his body began to slowly leave, replaced by the warmth and comfort that he now felt. It started from his chest and shoulders and spread throughout his body to his arms, hands, stomach, waist and on down to his legs and feet.

"Ohhhhhh, Rias-chan..." Shinji moaned as he laid back into her embrace.

"Gihihi, enjoying yourself?" Rias asked with an amused smirk.

"H-hai." He replied with an utmost relaxed tone in his voice.

"Good. Now don't speak, just relax and enjoy my touch." She said to her King, enjoying the way he was putty in her hands due to her massage. Hugging Shinji to her buxom chest and nude body, her shapely legs lifted up and rubbed against Shinji's own legs. Her head moved closer to Shinji's, her lips capturing his left ear and tugging on it slightly.

"Rias-chan?" Shinji gasped, giving a slight shudder.

"I'm just playing with you, Shinji-kun." she whispered back, sending goose bumps over his skin.

Shinji felt Rias' hands and body practically wrap around his body, his every nerve alive with the sensation of touch that his gorgeous Queen was giving him; her skin against his, her fingers caressing his body, her warm breath blowing through his hair. Not to mention her breasts pressed up against his back so tightly.

Snuggling into him tighter, her legs on the verge of wrapping around him from behind, Rias kept her hold on her King as she nuzzled his face from the side.

"Rias-chan." Shinji moaned out enjoying the massage his Queen was giving him. Turning slightly and seeing that their faces were so close, Shinji leaned in and kissed her. Rias eagerly returned the kiss, her tongue snaking its way into his mouth and massaging his pink organ. She quickly moved into a more comfortable position, straddling him and resuming the kiss. Shinji grasped her shapely hips, marveling at the smoothness of her skin yet feeling the taunt muscle hidden beneath. His Queen began grinding herself against him, pushing her ample breasts into his chest.

Rias gasped into the kiss when she felt her King's "sword" brush against her nether lips, sending shocks of pleasure jolting through her body. She gradually sped up her grinding, gasping and moaning from the pleasure she was giving both herself and her King. Shinji's left hand moved to grasp Rias' shapely right buttocks, his right hand grasped her left breast and playing with the hardened nub that is her nipple, while he moved his face closer to her right breast and began suckling.

"SHINJI!" Rias shrieked in ecstasy from her King's assault. She bucked her hips, smiling coyly as she heard her King gasp before she continued grinding their sexes together. Shinji moved his hips in tune with Rias', adding even more stimulation to their 'coupling'. The softness of her nether lips rubbing against the hardness of his dick was putting him in his own personal nirvana. Shinji and Rias continued their 'coupling' for the next twenty minutes until they finally came.

"SHINJI/RIAS!" the two screamed as their orgasms hit, smashing into them like a tidal wave. Soon their bodies relaxed, Rias slouching on top of Shinji as they calmed their breathing. Rias moaned slightly, snuggling up into her love, her face buried into the crook of his neck. Shinji wrapped his left arm around her waist, his right gently running through her semi-wet crimson hair. The two just sat there, basking in the afterglow of their 'coupling' as their sexual fluids tainted the bath water.

"Want to take a shower Rias-chan? Dinner is in thirty minutes." Shinji suggested. He felt Rias nod into his neck as they both got out of the bath and headed to the shower. A few moments later, the two were sharing a hot shower. "Do you want to me help you wash your hair?" Shinji asked noting his Queen's hip length crimson hair.

"Thank you Shinji-kun." Rias said giving her King a kiss. "Here lather this in my hair and be careful not to pull on it." She said, handing him a bottle of shampoo she summoned, before diving under one of the various panoramic shower heads to get her hair wet. Shinji stood there, admiring his Queen's buxom and shapely body as she stood under the shower head. The way the water glinted off the light along with the way she sensually moved as she soaked her hair was picture perfect in his mind.

Seeing his Queen sitting on the bench in the shower, Shinji emptied a handful of the shampoo, which he noticed smelled like strawberry and jasmine, and took extra-special care as he applied it to Rias' long and luscious hair.

Rias smiled as she felt Shinji's hands touch her hair with loving tenderness, lathering it up and down, over and over, until every inch of her very long hair actually was covered in pinkish/purple bubbles and suds. She had to admit that having someone else wash her hair that she had grown to her hips was both relaxing and useful, mostly from the fact that she could just sit back and be pampered. And she knew that Shinji didn't mind doing this for her since he loved and cared for her.

After a few minutes, Shinji spoke. "There, all done."

"Thank you, Shinji-kun." She said and stood up, turning towards the shower.

Shinji just sat back as she shamelessly stood there under the running water, washing out her heavily shampooed hair, her hands running through her long and lengthy tresses to clear out the soap, her breasts jiggled from her movements underneath the showerhead.

When she was done, she handled a sponge and soap. "Can you wash my back also Shinji-kun?"

"No problem." He said as he took the sponge as she turned around and moved her hair out of the way. Her bare backside was completely visible to him, causing him to compare it to a peach due to its perfect shape. Recovering, he quickly stood up and started to soap and scrub Rias' back. She sighed in delight as he gently moved the rough sponge across her skin. From the way she was sighing, as well as gently swaying from under his touch, Shinji could tell that she was enjoying herself.

When he was done, and the water had washed away the soap on her body, Rias turned around and snatched the sponge from him.

"And now I will wash your back." she said with a smile.

Shinji just turned around and allowed her to start.

_Rias-chan is washing my back._ He thought as he felt the soapy sponge caress his shoulders all over until it reached down to his rear end. _How many guys have imagined Rias bathing them like she's doing me__. I'm living every guy's dream!_ Shinji thought as Rias quickly finished up, being thorough enough to cover the back of his body.

After she was done, she took the shower head and washed off all the soap. A quick lather of Shinji's own hair, using vanilla-scented shampoo that she had bought for him, the pair washed off, got out of the shower, dried off and then head off to dinner. They joined by their servants who had taken baths and gotten dressed. Once there, Shinji and his peerage saw that Dante, Desdemona, Diehauser and Lilitifa were already seated. Diehauser and Lilitifa as usual was at the head of the table and Dante and Desdemona taking the left side of the table.

Shinji and his peerage to the right side; Shinji sitting front of his father Dante, Rias in front Desdemona who gave the Belial Queen a comforting smile. Akeno, Kiba, Shirone and Kuroka sat on the same side as their master and her master.

"Otou-san and nii-san, this is my servant Rias Gremory my Queen." Shinji introduced seeing a formal introduction was needed. They didn't have the time given when he, his mother and servant came back it was time for training. "These are my Queen's servants: Akeno Himejima her Queen, Yuuto Kiba her Knight and Shirone her Rook and Kuroka her Bishop." he added.

"It is nice to meet you Rias-san." Dante said in his usual cultured voice. Rias and the others could see that the ritual to turn their Shinji into a pure-blooded devil gave him a combination of his father and mother's looks. Shinji had the same graceful and handsome face as his father and brother, but has both parents' hair color, and his mother's eye color giving him a striking look. "You've already met my wife Desdemona. I am Dante Belial and this is my eldest son Diehauser."

"Diehauser Belial, current head of the Belial Family and the number one-ranking Rating Game champion." Diehauser said in a respectful tone. "This is my wife and Queen Lilitifa. I look forward to getting to know you as you serve my brother."

"With the introductions out the way, let's have dinner." Desdemona said ringing a small bell. Several Belial servants came out pushing carts with tonight's buffet meal which was of western origin. Thanking the servants, the Belials and Shinji's servants and Rias' servants dug in to the hearty meals of steak and potatoes, various pastas, salads, bread sticks, with dessert being a Dutch and German chocolate cake with white chocolate frosting.

Rias and her servants enjoyed themselves, the conversations were casual and light in nature. Rias could see that Shinji was enjoying his new family, finally moving on and putting his horrid past behind him once and for all. The Gremory Heiress was happy that she found that bylaw and finding out about her King's Ultimate-class status since she was now free to love and marry the man of her dreams, Shinji. And the best part for her, Riser couldn't challenge the bylaw and try to force her back into their needless engagement with him. _Like I would, I'd rather kill myself than be engaged to him again!_ Rias thought darkly.

Soon dinner ended, the Belials going their separate ways with Desdemona giving Shinji a goodnight hug and kiss. While a bit embarrassed, Shinji was happy to receive it since he'd never got such things. Shinji, Rias and her servants headed back to his [Shinji] wing of the castle hand in hand before separating with a kiss goodnight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning was unique for Shinji as he woke up to Rias snuggled up to him… naked. Shinji remembered going to bed naked, but nowhere did he remember Rias asking to sleep with him.

Rias herself was on top of him like a sexy naked blanket; with her other leg over his belly and her wonderfully soft and smooth thigh rubbed against him when he breathed. Her left arm was stretched across his chest, fingers intertwined with those of his right hand, and she had a really cute face with her mouth slightly open and her eyes shut. Her hair smelled like jasmine and strawberries; some of it was covering them like a blanket. He took his free hand and placed it on her head, stroking her hair softly, which made her murmur slightly. This got a smile from Shinji as he thought she was adorably cute like this. Rias sleepily blinked her eyes open, her cyan orbs zeroing in on her King and love.

"Morning Shinji-kun." She said sleepily, snuggling deeper into him, her face buried into the crook of his neck.

"Morning Rias-chan." He replied, enjoying her hugging him. The two of them just stayed that way, content at sharing their morning like this. Rias purred slightly, enjoying the way Shinji ran his hand through her hair and gently massaged her scalp at times. Shinji enjoyed how Rias' large and ample breasts, so soft like pillows, rubbed against his chest, the semi-hard nipples sending shocks of pleasure through him.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I snuck into your bed last night?" Rias asked wondering about his reaction.

"Originally yes, but I don't mind you sharing my bed nor waking up like this for the rest of our relationship." He answered, getting Rias to smile and nuzzle his neck. "Though just ask and I'll be happy to let you sleep with me from now on." He said kissing the top of her head eliciting a giggle from his Queen.

Said Queen lifted her head and moved until her lips had taken her King's, who instantly returned the kiss, his tongue invading her mouth and dueling against her own. Moaning, Rias wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her shapely waist bringing her closer to him. They continued kissing for fifteen minutes until the slight burning of their lungs forced them to break for air, before they went right back in.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Breaking apart, the duo looked at the door as Shinji asked who it was. Hilda and Yolda came in, completely unfazed by the scene of Shinji and his Queen naked and sharing his bed.

"Shinji-sama we are here…" Hilda started.

"…to help you get ready…" Yolda continued.

"…for your day today…" Hilda continued.

"… you have an afternoon appointment…" Yolda continued.

"…with the Sitri family and later your usual training session." Hilda finished. Shinji nodded asking Rias if she would like to join him for a morning bath, Rais happily saying yes. The two got up and went to his master bath with a faintly blushing Hilda and Yolda who went about getting their master's morning ready. While waiting, Shinji explained why he was seeing the Sitri Family, Rias smiling pleasantly but was feeling uneasy about having Sona as a love rival for her Shinji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Sitri Territory: Sitri Castle)**

Shinji and his Queen Rias were escorted by a Sitri maid to the office of Lord Sitri. Having talked it over his faimly in an hour long discussion, the elder Belials reaffirmed Lord Gremory's words on courting multiple women, but advised him [Shinji] to be careful about who he decides to court. His mother and father had gone over what he would say and do when having such a meeting, having practices to make sure he learned it.

Diehauser had encouraged his younger brother to go after the Sitri heiress as a union between the Belial, Gremory and Sitri, three families that had produced three of the current Satans (Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan and Shinji whose a Satan-in-training), would be beneficial to all families. Explaining to his younger brother that he can have multiple wives and marrying both Rias and Sona would be the best course of action he can take. While shocked at being able to have multiple wives, Shinji stowed that thought for later.

Shinji and Rias walked into the atrium Sitri Castle. Like with his meeting with the Gremorys, Shinji saw that Lady Sitri was there along with Serafall, Sona and her peerage.

"Lord and Lady Sitri." Shinji said with a bow which the Sitri leaders returned. "Serafall-san. Sona-sempai." He added getting odd looks from the others. It was not from his use of the sempai honorific, given Sona's a year older than him. No it was his casual use of Serafall's name, which is highly disrespectful.

"Hiya Shin-chan!" Serafall said happily getting more odd looks. Shin-chan? Looks like Serafall struck once again with her nickname habit. Seeing the looks, Serafall explained; "Me and the other Satans gave Shinji permission to use our given names seeing how he has our respect."

"I see then." Lord Sitri said. "Well then it is an honor to finally meet you Lord Belial. I am Lord Sitri, this is my wife Lady Sitri, you already know my eldest daughter Serafall and this is my youngest and heir Sona."

"It is a pleasure Lord Sitri. I've heard many positive things about your family." Shinji said. "Besides your skills in Water magic, you also produce highly intelligent devils."

"Thank for the compliment Lord Belial. But I must ask why Rias is with you?" Sona asked bringing attention to the Gremory Heiress.

Rias gave Sona a smug smile before answering. "I am now Shinji-kun's Queen Sona. I managed to free myself of my engagement with Riser through a bylaw made eighty years ago." she began. "If I were to become a servant to an Ultimate-class devil of higher social rank, then my engagement will be annulled."

"But Shinji-san is only a High-class devil as the Satans said he would become after his transformation as true pure-blooded devil." Lord Sitri countered.

"Actually I'm not." Shinji spoke up. "Yesterday I went to get my certificate for High-Class Devil status and my Evil Piece set. It turns out I am more powerful than the Godai MaŌ anticipated since as of now I rival them. So I was given the rank of Ultimate-Class instead." He explained. His audience was stunned at the revelation; he was already at the level to rival the Godai MaŌ.

Sona turned to her sister who was trying to look all cute and innocent, and succeeding at that. "You knew about this since yesterday and didn't tell us."

"I wanted you to be surprised when you found out." Serafall smiled.

"Oh I am surprised." Sona muttered. _If Shinji-kun is already at such a level, then there is no telling how strong he'll become when he realizes his full potential! _She thought her tactical mind plotting. _I know what I must do then._

"Lord Shinji Belial, I Sona Sitri heiress of the Sitri Clan, would like to request that you and I court each other in hopes of a possible union between our two houses." She asked getting Saji to grit in teeth in anger at Shinji and Rias to clench her fists. Shinji gave a mental sigh, knowing that request was coming sooner or later.

Shinji was torn; a part of him felt like an eel for going after another woman while already having one (who is his crush and all), but another part that was growing stronger by the day enjoyed the thought of having several sexy female servants under his command, to his way with whenever he wanted. While there would be many families that would want to get him into their families through marriage, in the end he makes the choice on whether he wanted to or not.

Saji was gritting his teeth in anger and jealously. It was bad enough that his master didn't have the same feelings for him as he did her, but the damned Angel Slayer comes in, becomes an Ultimate-Class Devil with near Satan-level power and has a far greater chance to make the sexy Sona Sitri his woman. It just wasn't fair damn it!

Ruruko Nimura, one of Sona's Pawns, looked worriedly at her crush Saji. Everyone in Sona's peerage knew of her crush on Saji, except for Saji himself due to his feelings for Sona. While worried about her crush, she had to be thankful to the Angel Slayer as this would get Sona out the way and allow her to finally win over Saji and show him she was more woman than their master.

Yura and Momo were star-struck that their crush was so powerful. They shivered at the thought him using that power to dominate them; to make them submit to him in mind, body and soul. It made them want to become part of his peerage even more, to serve him to the best of their abilities but they had to figure out a way to convince Sona to trade them. If they could find potential replacements for them then Sona would be more likely to agree. They would have to plan this carefully.

"I agree to your request Sona-sempai but I request that you call me Shinji and not Lord Belial when alone." Shinji agreed and adding that stipulation. If she is serious about courting him then establishing a personal connection by being on a first name basis was a must as he was still not comfortable with the titles.

"I'm happy you agreed to my request Shinji-kun." Sona said agreeing to his conditions. "In return will you call me only Sona?" she asked him.

"That is acceptable Sona-san." Shinji said a nod.

"Thank you Shinji-kun." Sona said with a smile. "I would like to ask how you are doing since your reincarnation as a Pure-blooded devil."

"So far so good." He answered. "I'm still getting used to being addressed as 'Shinji-sama' or 'Shinji-dono' but I'm starting to enjoy this new chance in my life." He said. "I finally have the family I always wanted but was denied, along with cool powers and abilities to with the package." He said with a smile. The Sitris knew of his past life, what he suffered and endured for humanity, and for him not to have snapped and destroy the world only showed that Shinji was stronger than he thought he was. Lady Sitri gave Shinji a motherly smile, a part of her still wishing that her husband won the lottery, so that it was the Sitri who was helping Shinji move in his new life.

"That is understandable Shinji-kun. Being who you are, it will take a while being addressed so formally and respectfully." Sona began happy to hear that Shinji was finally moving on.

"I hope that our courting is enjoyable as I find you quite interesting Shinji-kun, not that you weren't already before but this makes me quite excited to win you over." Sona said. Shinji couldn't help the smirk that came across his face at that; he never really enjoyed the spot light before, but now he didn't mind it as he had an entire race practically worship him with their women all but throwing themselves at him.

"And I find you interesting as well Sona-chan." He said with a charming smile that had Sona blushing. "If there is nothing else to discuss my servants and I must get going for our training. I hope to continue this when I return to Kuoh." He said as he stood. Seeing as there was nothing else to discuss, he and his servants left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Belial Castle: Belial Heavy Gym; One Hour Later)**

"Alright Shinji, we'll be doing things differently." Diehauser said to his younger brother leading today's training session. After a hearty brunch, the group of Dante, Desdemona, Diehauser and his peerage with Shinji and his peerage had headed to the gym for today's training. "During the ritual to turn you into a pure-blooded devil, your Sacred Gear also awoke and Sirzechs-sama believes that it is a Longinus." Diehauser said getting his and Shinji's peerages to gasp in shock.

"You mean the thirteen sacred gears that can kill Gods and Satans?" Shinji asked still shocked. He had one of the thirteen top-tier sacred gears that are the most powerful of them all.

"Yes, the very same that many want for themselves. Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels are never born with any sacred gear, normal or Longinus. Only humans and human-hybrids obtain a sacred gear and keep them when they a turned into a devil." Diehauser explained. "Ajuka-sama theorizes that God created the sacred gear for humans alone and didn't foresee the reincarnation systems (Evil Pieces & Brave Saint) that would be employed after his death."

"So we're going to see which Longinus I have?"

"Yes, now picture the strongest image you can."

However, strength has its own definitions, and in Shinji's case, it was not one of being a great warrior, or his victories over the Angels (Or Fallen Angels) but instead, Shinji's mind conjured the image of his original mother Yui, his new mother Desdemona, his new father Dante, his new brother Diehauser, his childhood friend Irina, his guardian Misato, Rei, his first girlfriend Mana, Mari, even that of his fellow pilot Asuka, along with Rias. All standing around him and smiling, as if happy to see him.

The second that image appeared in his mind, Shinji's body glowed with tremendous force a brilliantly white surrounded him, before concentrating on his upper back and formed into a pair of energy wings.

"Impressive, you summoned it on your first try." Diehauser said he moved to inspect the wings. However, the second he got close enough to see the wings, he gasped. He spent the next five minutes going over every inch of the wings like an archaeologist who had read about something ancient and was seeing it for the first time.

"It can't be! It just can't be!" He gasped, both in shock and awe at the gears.

"What is it Diehauser-nii?" Shinji questioned. It was clear his Longinus may be different from the others given his brother's reactions.

"This is the Divine Dividing!" Diehauser said staring at the gears. Dante, Desdemona, and their sons' peerages crowded around the two to see the **White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings**. "Truly you are meant for great things Shinji! To have a Longinus is one thing, but to have the power of the Heavenly Dragon Albion the White Dragon Emperor is phenomenal!" Diehauser raved.

Dante and Desdemona didn't know what to think. Was there no limit to what their new son could do? He is an Ultimate-class with near Satan-level powers. On top of that he's a Super-Devil with powers 10x greater than the Original Lucifer like Sirzechs and Ajuka. Now he has the Heavenly Dragon Albion, a dragon feared by many and rightfully so for his tremendous powers and for his God, Buddha and Satan killing ability. Albion was responsible for the death of the Original Satan.

Rias and her servants looked at the wings with a combination of awe and wariness. They heard of the unfathomable power the Divine Dividing wields, and to see it in up close and personal was surreal to the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training had been surreal, given Shinji's sacred gears being the Divine Dividing. Shortly after summoning his gears, he learned he was advanced enough, thanks in part to his Angel battles, to commune with Albion. While surprising, Shinji took some time to get to his new partner and quickly formed a friendship with the White Dragon. It was from these talks that Shinji discovered he had another Sacred Gear within him; the **Night Reflection** which took the form of a giant mass of shadows which changes according to the user's will. Albion revealed that while rare, it is possible to have two Sacred Gears, though the most powerful of the two would awaken first and since the Divine Dividing is a Longinus with a vastly powerful dragon with God/Satan killing powers sealed inside of it...

Shinji understood why the DD would be his primary gear. After sometime, he managed to awaken the Night Reflection; finding out it as an Elemental-type Sacred Gear controlling the element of darkness which allows Shinji to control and manipulate darkness/shadows and other things. While having two Sacred Gears was cool, Shinji realized it would take longer to train and master both than if he only had just one.

So Shinji chose to give his Queen Rias the Night Reflection.

Said Queen had been shocked that her King was giving her a Sacred Gear, but Shinji claimed this was his way of making sure she could protect herself and she could see it as his way of making her and his equal as despite being his servant he would never see her below him. Rias had kissed him almost stupid for twenty-five minutes for that comment. That smile wouldn't be wiped of his face for the rest of the day. After that, the two followed the instructions of Albion; Shinji had to withdraw his essence from the Night Reflection, while Rias infused it with her own at the same time. It was a bit tricky, giving this was an advanced skill even the oldest of devils would have problems with, but they managed and in the end the Night Reflection was now bonded to Rias.

After that was training their gears.

With the Divine Dividing, Shinji can divide the power of his opponents by half after coming into contact with them every 10 seconds and the halved powers are to his own powers. If the added power exceeds the amount that the he can safely contain, the excess is then expelled out the wings. He can also halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of "Half Dimension". He learned of the Divine Dividing's Balance Breaker; Scale Mail, which Albion explained he could already use given his past battles with the Fallen. It had advanced him to such a level that he only needs to call out the name.

After training with the Divine Dividing, he focused on his other powers. He was getting better with his Jikan Kishaku and Hole powers, now being able to focus his Jikan on a specific body and age it several years. He could open a Hole in his blind spots seven out of ten times, which his mother said was impressive since he had started earlier in the week.

With Rias and Night Reflection, Rias learned she could Create/generate/increase, absorb, shape and manipulate darkness/shadow for various effects, sizes, shapes and intensity levels. Depending on her level of strength and mastery she can blanket an entire city, country or world in eternal darkness. Use Absolute Darkness in which she creates a field of absolute impenetrable darkness that completely negates sight and may also dull or even completely negate the other senses as well as augment her own Erebokinesis/Umbrakinesis abilities. She can create a fog of pure darkness with poisonous effects, use Shadow Camouflage/cloaking to hide herself in shadows, use Darkness Attacks, animate shadows into Umbrakinetic Constructs (turn darkness into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence), Umbrageous Teleportation (using darkness/shadows for teleportation), use the Dark Elements (Black Earth and Lightning, Dark Light, Fire, Wind and Water), dimensional storage, Shadow Mimicry and Umbrakinetic Combat (fusing manipulation of darkness with physical combat to create a devastating martial arts).

Rias also learned about her sub-species Balance Breaker; **Night Reflection Death Cross** also known as the **Beast Skin of Dark Night**. Death Cross created of demonic looking armor, void-black in color from head to toe and took her darkness manipulation abilities to the absolute limit. When Rias asked how she could already use it, Nyx the spirit inside the Night Reflection, explained that Shinji did not remove all of his essence; a small portion of it remained and assimilated itself into Rias' essence; thus creating the sub-species and giving her the same advancement as Shinji as because of his battles with the Fallen, Shinji had advanced enough to use of the higher levels of the gears.

During a break, Shinji wanted to know more about his servant's skills. Since he would soon be able to have official Rating Game matches in four years' time, he needed know what his servant could do so he could effectively use them against his opponent.

Rias as his Queen has all the powers of the Bishop (enhanced magic abilities), Knight (enhanced speed and agility) and Rook (enhanced strength, durability, endurance/stamina), making her the most well-balanced and powerful member of his peerage. Along with these attributes, she has particularly powerful magics inherited from her father and the Power of Destruction inherited from her mother who was part of the Bael. She had been surprised her power yoki levels had increased, now being borderline Mid-class S-Class (SS-Class). Shinji told her the truth behind his massive power-levels, including his Super-Devil status. He explained that due to this, any servants he recruits will have a drastic increase in their powers. That explained why she felt so powerful after becoming his Queen.

When the session ended, Shinji knew he had to really consider the abilities of future servants so that would in a way compliment their peerage mates' so he could come up with effective combinations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has now been three weeks since Shinji's reincarnation as a pure-blooded devil of the Belial family. During that time, Shinji continued to train and learn, improving at an impressive rate. He was now proficient in his demonic powers; able to affect any body part he desired to various degrees with his Jikan Kishaku, and open a Hole in his blind spots now fifty out of fifty times.

He continued to train in his Divine Dividing, forming a strong bond with Albion who's shown himself to be a pretty cool dragon. He also decided to add variety to his magic, adding fire and earth to his lightning/thunder and ice elements. He even began learning Senjutsu and Yojutsu from Kuroka and Shirone, who were more than happy to teach him.

Rias had also improved in various areas, having advanced quickly in mastering the abilities of Night Reflection. The training under Desdemona Queen allowed Rias to truly flourish as she improved leaps and bounds; her control technique was now high enough to where she wasted very little energy now. She had even taking to learn some martial arts; specifically the Krav Maga style Shinji is an expert in. This way she could better take advantage of the Night Reflection's Umbrakinetic Combat ability.

Their training with their Balance Breakers was also going smoothly; they could activate and maintain their Balance Breakers for a good ninety minutes per day. The Scale Mail and Death Cross drastically increases their physical attributes, power and abilities. They would often spar against each other, which most often led to draws. Despite Shinji having greater power and combat prowess, it was a bitch trying to hit Rias with melee moves as she could simply phase through them and he was forced to rely on energy attacks as those were the only thing that could harm Rias. On the other hand for Rias, she just couldn't do much damage against Shinji due to his enhanced durability; he simply shrugged off her attacks and was back to attacking and his Power of Hole made to where she couldn't use any projectile attacks since he could simply absorb and redirect them.

Aside from training, he also grew closer to his servant and her servants, deepening his relationships with them. He would simply talk with them about various things; their likes and dislikes, hobbies, their dreams and aspirations, and their goals in life (which was moot given Shinji's future Satan status and Rias' potential Gremory Head status (which is now called into question due to her becoming Shinji's Queen)). He and Rias were already at the point of calling each other pet names; Rias would call him "Darling" while Shinji calls her "Koibito" or "Rias-koi" for short.

Rias was careful not to dig too deeply into Shinji's past knowing that he was just not ready to really tell her what happened during that dark period in his life. When he was ready he'll tell her and she'll listen and simply be there for him.

There was no need to rush after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji sat in his office, several papers scattered about as he looked at them. He had done heavy research into the peerages of his future fellow Satans; each having an Ultimate-class level peerage, all their servants setting the standard for being a Queen, Rook, Bishop, Knight and Pawn. Shinji realized just how long he had to go to find let alone train his peerage to that elite level if not beyond it.

As such, he was heavily researching not only legendary/mythical creatures but also other beings for possible recruits. For his creature, he needed a being similar in stature and reverence as the creatures under his future fellow Satans' control. His research led him to two possible candidates; Leviathan and Ziz. Leviathan and Ziz were part of the Primordial Beast Trio along with Serafall's Behemoth. These three were primeval and unconquerable beasts of lands (Behemoth), seas (Leviathan) and skies (Ziz) and massively powerful beings. Whichever he managed to find and convince would be his Rook through a Mutation Piece.

**[You should also find a Dragon Shinji.]**

Shinji raised an eyebrow at Albion's suggestion.

"Why a dragon Albion?"

**[There were three simple reasons for this. 1 – It is a common and accepted fact that dragons are the _most powerful_ of races in the supernatural world. 2 – As such, they are seen as symbols, icons of power incarnate. They have the most legends and myths based on them. 3 – Because of their power, Dragons are known to 'captivate' other species; meaning that we draw both strong allies and enemies to us. Due to wielding the DD, you are part Dragon now, you'll draw these allies and enemies to you. And there is no stronger ally than a Dragon.] **Albion explained.

Nodding to the dragon, Shinji teleported to the Belial Library to find all the information they had on dragons. Teleporting back, Shinji scoured the texts to choose which dragon of legend he wanted. This led to a new problem; almost all of the Dragons of legend are sealed in Sacred Gears, dormant, missing, or dead. Sighing in mild frustration, Shinji stood and paced his office trying to figure out what he would do. He was dead set on getting a dragon, but finding a dragon and convincing said dragon join him was the problem. He had to find something that would appeal to the dragon to get the beast to join to him. He was determined to succeed, knowing the answer would come to him sooner or later.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Yes?" Shinji said as the door opened to reveal his favorite Belial maids Hilda and Yolda.

"Shinji-sama…" Hilda began.

"…your brother has…" Yolda continued.

"…requested your presence…" Hilda continued.

"…in his office for a meeting." Yolda finished.

"I see, thank you." Shinji said approaching the sisters and giving them a kiss on the cheek each before leaving his office and the swooning sisters. Shinji summoned his servant through their mental link, Rias walking besides her master. A short while later, the duo was in Diehauser's wing of the castle, and in few moments walking into his office. The young Belial saw not just his brother, but also his mother and father. "Diehauser-nii, you asked for me." Shinji said as he took a seat in front of his brother's desk.

"Yes Shinji, Lady Phenex of the Phenex family has requested to meet with you today." Diehauser explained getting Desdemona's attention. "I believe she wishes to discuss the actions your Queen took to end the agreement between the Gremory and Phenex." He said getting a grimace from his brother. Rias merely scowled and huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Diehauser-sama, Lady Phenex and her guest have arrived." Taira, Diehauser's favored maid, said letting Lady Phenex and her little entourage in. Lady Phenex was a tall and beautiful woman with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a long elegant Victorian-styled dress dark blue in color with gold frills. A semi-deep U-neck showed off a sizeable cleavage. She wore a medallion with the Phenex symbol on it over said cleavage.

"Lords (Dante, Diehauser and Shinji) and Lady Belial." Lady Phenex said with a bow which the Belials returned. "It is an honor to finally meet in person Lord Shinji Belial. I am Lady Rachael Phenex. I hope you don't mind if I get straight to the point do you?"

"No I don't Lady Phenex since I have a guess as to the reason you're here." Shinji said wondering what kind of problems this will cause him.

Rachael nodded towards the future Satan. "Yes I am here to see for myself that Rias Gremory is in fact your Queen per that bylaw she used." She said looking at the crimson haired girl.

"I did indeed used that bylaw to free myself from that Satan-damned engagement." Rias told the Phenex matriarch. "I mean no disrespect Lady Phenex but Riser is not husband material and from the rumors flying around about him he wouldn't have honored the former agreement between our clans." Rias said crossing her arms. _I have no reason to ask if the rumors are true or not since it no longer matters. I'm free of Riser and can be with Shinji-kun. End of story._

Rachael sighed. "Despite your feelings towards my son (no matter how insufferable he is) the Phenex will not make a fuss over this since you legally ended the engagement and really we have way to counter this at all." Rachael said. "This is leaves us with my second reason I'm here; my daughter Ravel." She said getting the girl to move forward.

"I am Ravel Phenex Shinji-sama, the youngest child of Lord and Lady Phenex and recently promoted High-class devil in the Upper A-class range of power." She introduced bowing deeply to the Messiah. Ravel is a young girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, with blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She looked like a younger version of her mother. Her outfit consists of a light purple dress with dark purple accenting and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress. (Her Light Novel and Manga appearance)

She looked like a younger version of her mother Lady Phenex.

Shinji focused on the Phenex Princess. "I'm going to assume that you wish for me to court you Ravel for a union between our families." he said.

"Yes I would like to court you Shinji-sama." Ravel answered straightening up. "I'd also like to become your Bishop if you'll have me as your servant." she added getting raised eyebrows from her audience.

"You wish to serve me while I court you? Why would you want to do such a thing?" Shinji asked wondering Ravel's thoughts.

Blushing horribly, Ravel answered; "I have an intense crush on you Shinji-sama, and becoming your servant is my way of showing just how deep my love and devotion for you is. Also if you agree to a union between our families, my being your servant will make the union more ironclad. Even if you don't agree to a union, I will still faithfully serve you regardless of what my family says."

"Ravel!" Lady Phenex said almost scandalized at her daughter's words. Rias found herself impressed by Ravel, being able to respect her choice given she did the same by using that bylaw to be free of Riser and become her beloved Shinji's Queen. She also knew that it took great inner strength to willingly become the servant of another being' specifically another devil no matter their rank.

"Are you sure of this course of action Ravel?" Shinji asked the girl wanting to make sure of her conviction and determination. "If you do this, there is no going back as you'll be my servant for all time." he began. "I'm a future Satan and as such I need a top-class peerage. You'll have to train intensely; pushing yourself to and beyond your limits. Are you sure of this?"

"I am sure of this Shinji-sama." Ravel answered back, her voice unwavering. "I have thought about this for a good while now. I originally planned on making _you_ a member of _my _peerage since I'm a High-Class Devil now, but given Sirzechs-sama's reward to you, this is more beneficial for both of us in the long run. The Belial and Phenex will be allies due to me serving you and you get a powerful servant who is Upper A-Class in power and an immortal Phenex; a win-win for everyone." She elaborated. "Also it's not uncommon for powerful men such as yourself to have multiply women to pleasure him." She added with a shrug.

_Besides making me into some kind of sex-fiend, she does have a point. I get another Top-class as a servant, this one being a Phenex with immortality. I'm already off to a great start with my peerage. _Shinji thought nodding to himself as he summoned his set and grasped one of his Bishops. "I hear the unwavering conviction in your voice and can see that you want this so I agree." Shinji said getting a beaming smile from Ravel. "I order, in the name of Shinji Belial, you Ravel Phenex to become my servant and have you lead a new life as my Bishop!" He said approaching Ravel who met him halfway, pressing the Bishop piece to her breasts, and reciting the chant to bind her to him for all time.

Ravel smiled happily as she felt the magics take effect, feeling the essence of her new lord and master enter her body, binding her to him now and forever. She would serve him to the best of her ability; using her immense powers to ensure he succeed in all endeavors he undertook, to smite all who were foolish enough to challenge his unrivaled might, to pleasure him when he desired to partake of her luscious and delectable body. She would be his Bishop… the Ultimate Bishop in the entire Underworld!

A Belial seal appeared beneath her and like with Rias, the Belial Seal beneath her flashed with an incredible light, encompassing her form as the ritual finalized and was completed. The light died just as quickly as it came revealing Ravel to all. There was no physical change to Ravel, but a spiritual change as she and Shinji felt a powerful connection to each other.

Bowing to her new master, Ravel spoke; "Thank you for taking me as your servant Shinji-sama. I'll serve you with unwavering loyalty."

"You're welcome Ravel-san." Shinji said to his newest servant. "Ravel Phenex my Bishop, meet my Queen Rias Gremory. I want you two to get along for you are teammates, comrades and family." Shinji introduced his new servant to his Queen. "As I told Rias-chan, when we are alone you may call either Shinji-san or –kun. Only in public will need to address me as –sama or –dono." He told his new Bishop, getting a nod. "Lady Phenex is there anything else you wish add or talk about." He asked snapping the woman out her reverie.

"No Lord Shinji Belial. I leave my daughter in your care." Rachael said standing and giving Shinji a bow. Turning towards her daughter, Rachael spoke; "Do the Phenex proud my daughter. You carry our pride and honor due to your choice in becoming a servant. Serve him faithfully as everything that makes the Phenex great rides on you." With her piece said, Rachael left with Desdemona escorting her out.

"Well now, my new servant let's get you settled in before we head to training to see just how powerful you are." Shinji said to his Bishop. Ravel nodded following her new King and his Queen.

* * *

And cut! Chapter five is done! I hope you like it. The first five chapters are dealing with Shinji becoming a devil and assimilating himself into devildom. This is an alternate version will have different characters serving as part of Shinji's peerage. I've also changed Rias' Sacred Gear to the Night Reflection as I want have Sairaorg Bael keep the Regulus Nemea and form a friendly rivalry with Shinji similar to a bromance. Given their personalities, I can see Shinji and Sairaorg being friends and this will help with them being future in-laws. Even more, Shinji will help with Sairaorg's goal to become a Satan himself.

Rias having the Night Reflection is another change as it will be the reason she'll gain the moniker "Crimson Shadow" and "Crimson Darkness"; the crimson part due to her hair while the shadow and darkness comes from Night Reflection. Aika will still have a Sacred Gear but which one will be a surprise.

So read and review. Flames will be ignored.

Omake Time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 1: Alternate scene between Shinji and Sona

"Thank you for the compliment Lord Belial. But I must ask why Rias is with you?" Sona asked bringing attention to the Gremory Heiress.

Rias explained how she used a bylaw to free herself from riser and her unwanted engagement, with Shinji revealing that he's an Ultimate-class devil rivaling the Satans. Sona, shocked at this, immediately asks to court Shinji for a possible union, even willing to trade her servants Yura and Momo to get him to agree. Surprised at this offer, Shinji asked why she would want to trade them to him. Her answer was that the two have romantic feelings for him and have been begging her to trade them to him to his peerage.

"So Lord Belial, will you trade your Rook and Bishop pieces for my Rook Tsubasa Yura and my Bishop Momo Hanakai." Sona asked. Yura and Momo were looking at him the most dreaded weapon in a woman's arsenal… the Puppy Eyes; putting all their love and admiration for him into the look. It was too much for Shinji to resist. He summoned his set and grabbed him a Bishop and Rook piece getting happy looks from Yura and Momo.

"Shall we trade Sona-sempai?" Shinji asked holding out his pieces. They performed the trade ritual; Shinji signing the forms and the two speaking the chant. Yura and Momo felt their connections to Sona vanish, replaced by a new connection to their new King Shinji Belial and felt even more powerful than ever. With the ritual complete, the two new Belial servants stood and bowed to their new King.

"We are yours now and forever Shinji-sama. We live for you and you alone." The two said in unison to their King before turning to Rias. "We won't lose to you Rias-san! You may have been first recruit, but the war for Shinji-sama's heart has just begun!"

"Kukuku! Is that right Shinji-kun's Rook and Bishop?" Rias said with a sickeningly sweet smile. "I don't mind showing you your places, which is beneath me. There is a reason why I am Queen." She said her smile turning down right evil and sadistic. The three Belial servants stood, glaring at each other with such intensity that one could see actual lightning shooting between their eyes.

Shinji wondered if he did the right thing by trading for Yura and Momo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 2: Shinji's Knights – Katase and Murayama

"Thank you once again Shinji-kun for your valued assistance against this vile males." Katase said giving a smile to Shinji before returning to glare at the Perverted Trio. She has light-pink hair reaching her shoulders with a white headband in it, reddish-brown eyes, an athletic and fairly buxom body hidden beneath her white and black Kendo uniform. She tightened her hold on her Shinai as she thought about the various punishments she and Murayama were going to put them through.

"I agree you have helped us exact divine retribution on these dogs time and again." Murayama said. She has long brown hair with shoulder-length bangs and twin tails held up with red ties, light brown eyes, also having an athletic and fairly buxom body hidden by her Kendo uniform. She gave a few swings of her Shinai and smirked darkly at seeing the Perverted Trio flinch.

"No problem my beautiful Kendoka." Shinji said with a charming smile that left both girls blushing madly and the trio glaring at him angrily. "I leave these three fools in your capable hands. Sooner or later they'll learn the lesson." He said walking off and ignoring the cries of pain and mercy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for giving us your time Shinji-san." Murayama said as she saw Shinji enter the Kendo Club's HQ. After a few days of intense thinking, talking, arguing and negotiations she and Katase and come to a very important decision.

"Yes my Kendoka." Shinji said with his now usual charming smile. The two Kendoka blushed deeply before getting a hold of themselves.

"Shinji-kun you have helped us and many other girls keep their privacy from violated by the Perverted Trio for two years." Katase began.

"You have the support and respect of the entire female student body for your selfless actions, the Kendo Club included." Murayama continued.

"But you've also gained a following not unlike Kiba-kun's." Katase continued on. "Murayama and I are two of the many girls that have been smitten by your gentlemanly and respectful attitude towards women, your kind and caring personality, and your graceful handsomeness."

"As such, we wish to become your girlfriends." Murayama finished.

"You both want to be my girlfriends? You two are going to share me?" Shinji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Murayama and I are BFFs since childhood." Katase said. "We realized that this path is easiest on our friendship and also you'll not hurt us or play favorites." She added.

"But that means that the other girls who like me will be heart broken and I can't bear the thought of doing such a thing to those poor maidens." Shinji said luring them in.

"Ah Shinji-kun!" the two gushed at how he cared about the other girls' feelings.

"But... we want to date you so badly! I wish there was some way that we could!" Murayama exclaimed.

At hearing that, Shinji paused.

_My Devil-senses are tingling!_ He thought as he turned back to them. "You do?"

"Yes! We'll give anything to be with you!" she stated getting a determined nod from Katase.

Shinji gave them a charming smile, his mind already coming to a very favorable plan. "Well my Kendoka, please follow me while talk this out. My offer will give you your hearts' desires if you agree." He said getting the girls to smile and follow him before he transported his small group to his mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji smiled as he watched his newest servants; Katase and Murayama – Knights happily get along with his other servants. A small part of him did feel bad for manipulating them to join his peerage, but it was crushed by his devil mentality of greed and lust. Lust for them being very beautiful girls who would only grow more beautiful in time. Greed because they are master swordswomen and it turned out they are natural Holy Sword users wielding a Holy Sword each; Katase having the **Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi**, Murayama having the **Kusanagi no Tsurugi**.

Yes he made the right decision in making those two his servants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 3: Shinji's Legendary/Mythological Creature Hunt 1: Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat

"What do want with me boy?" Tiamat asked as she stared down at the boy. He stood at 6'2", silver-gray hair, a graceful face with silvery grayish-blue eyes, wearing an aristocratic robes.

"Hello Tiamat-san, I am Shinji Belial, formerly Shinji Ikari." Shinji introduced with a bow before returning to his full height and staring up at the massive-sized, azure-blue dragon.

"The boy who killed those giant angels and restored the Earth?!" Tiamat asked in surprise. She along with every person in the supernatural knew of Shinji Ikari. So the rumors of him joining the Underworld were true. "So… you wish for me to join your peerage, right?"

Shinji smiled. "Yes, I've heard of your power as part of the Godai RyūŌ (Five Great Dragon Kings). Of the five you are the strongest with Satan-level power, and you have centuries of experience that will be of great help to me. Also there will be the chance to face powerful opponents."

"Really?" Tiamat asked, intrigued at the prospect of fighting. Dragons are known for attracting strong allies and enemies "How?"

"The Rating Game." Shinji said simply. "I'm an Ultimate-Class Devil and a Satan-in-training. I plan on having my peerage to be one if not the strongest in the Underworld. That distinction currently goes to Sirzechs Lucifer who is in the Top 10 of the "World's Strongest" list. My older brother is also the Undisputed Champion of the Rating Game, being the No. 1 ranking champion. I plan on taking his spot by defeating him for it." Shinji explained.

"And why come to me? Why not the others?"

"Simple really, you were the only one we had solid leads on. You are considered to be the Ultimate Familiar by the Familiar Master. Yu-Long has had various sightings but no solid leads. Vritra is currently sealed in a Sacred Gear. Midgardsormr is too lazy and far too massive to have around. And Fafnir is too perverted for my tastes." Shinji listed off. "Out of the five, you are the only one that I find suitable to join. Plus as the White Dragon Emperor it is only a matter of time before the Red Dragon Emperor will show himself."

"Mmm." Tiamat hummed before coming to a decision. "Fine I'll join you and become your servant. I've become bored lately and maybe serving you will alleviate it. Also the chance to avenge myself against that bastard Ddraig is too much to pass up." She said as her body glowed a bluish light. When it died down, Shinji raised his eyebrows at her; she stood at six-foot even, azure blue hair, light green eyes, pale skin, a shapely and buxom body with massive breasts, thin waist, shapely hips, and long toned legs… she was also naked as the day she was born. "Surprised?" she asked. "I'm one of the few dragons who possess the ability to take on a human form." she said as moved to Shinji pressing and rubbing her massive assets against him sensually, getting Shinji to blush deeply to the point he looked like a tomato.

Getting over his shock, Shinji smiled as he took out a Mutation Piece and bound the Great Dragon King (technically Queen) to him as his Rook. He teleported them to his mansion and had his way with the female Dragon King.


	6. Phenex Courting, Rivalries, Familiars

RWOL here with chapter 6 of Rise of the Satan: The White Satan V2.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Phenex, Courting, Rivalries, Familiars and Family

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting Ravel settled in, Shinji and his servants left for the heavy gym to train. Ravel, dressed in her own tracksuit, being dark blue/gold in color, walked alongside her King and Queen. To say that Ravel is happy to serve her Shinji-sama is a massive understatement.

When Second Impact happened, it was a mad scramble to figure out who was behind it. An entire continent gone in a massive fiery explosion that flooded the world, knocking the plant itself off its axis, and 3½ billion humans dying in less than a month. It was the most horrific tragedy in mankind's history, eclipsing the Holocaust by a wide margin. Then came the Impact Wars, a massive two year long war that was WWIII and WWIV combined and on steroids. It was where the world governments blamed each other and tore into each other with reckless abandon before they realized that fighting was pointless without actual proof and used the rest of their resources to help in reconstruction.

Twelve years later, in the year 2014, the Angel Wars started, and the Underworld had its first clue thanks in part to Shinji Ikari. Everyone; human, devil, angel, fallen angel, yokai, monsters, dragons and gods tuned in to see the fate of Earth and humanity itself on the line and in the hands of four special children. One of the four would rise to the forefront, becoming the face of humanity's last hope, becoming the greatest of heroes, a legend of legends and a messiah to humans… Shinji Ikari. Many devils watched as Shinji fought the Fallen Angel menace to protect the last of humanity, Ravel more than others.

When she first laid her eyes on him, it was love at first sight. The soft brown hair, those lovely blue eyes, that boyishly handsome face… he was an Adonis to her but now as a pure-blooded devil of the Belial he is God… a Devil God! As the Angel Wars raged on, she tuned in time again and again to her see her Shinji-sama in action, seeing him battle those wretched Fallen Angels and being victorious against them.

She was curious about Shinji; that curiosity led to fascination, fascination into obsession, obsession into lust, and lust into love. He's like a drug to her; an addiction she wouldn't get cured from no matter what anyone says or tries to do. She had to thank Shinji's friend, the military otaku Kensuke Aida, because she could visit the website the otaku created to show the world that it had a new Messiah. Not only did Ravel have access to Shinji's battles with the Angels, but also glimpses in his personal life as well, allowing her to see the kind of person Shinji really is, not the fake persona most people put on as 'masks'.

A part of her had expected that Shinji would like an act arrogant and pompous ass, but she was thankfully proven incorrect. While Asuka Langley Soryu flaunted herself like she was God's greatest gift to mankind, Shinji revealed a humble and polite personality. He didn't care for the fame and glory like Asuka, actually wanting to protect his fellow humans even if they didn't deserve it in Ravel's opinion. He shied away from it; the lime life, the glory, the fame, the chance for immortality! He turned his back on such opportunities, and she wondered why.

It took her while to figure out why Shinji didn't want the lime life so desperately like that Asuka girl, and in the final days of the Angel Wars she finally had an epiphany.

Shinji had seen the truth behind being a celebrity before he was even one. He knew that he would not have genuine happiness if he gave in like Asuka and set himself up for a very painful and lonely fall. Being a celebrity meant having an intrusive life; constantly being stalked by paparazzi, people always watching your every move, always judging you for every little thing you do, being jealous that you're successful while they're not, only being loved because of your celebrity status, and dropped like a bad habit when something bigger and better came along.

He was content to live in anonymity; to not be noticed by the whole but the few he truly cared for and who cared for him.

Now that she's his servant, she would be part of the 'few' who truly cared for him. Oh his status and future statuses are nice bonuses, but she knew he wanted someone to love and care for him as Shinji Belial, not Shinji Belial the Angel Slayer, Messiah, and future Satan. As woman who wants to be loved for herself and not her titles and property, Ravel could easily understand her new master and his mind set towards fame. Being one of the youngest Ultimate-Class devils in the Underworld, Ravel had gained quite the following, having gained the moniker the **Phenex of Golden Perdition **by her fans due to her unique pure gold Pyrokinesis. She knew that her male fans would only want her for her power, fortune, looks and the right to brag that they're tapping her ass. She'll be nothing more than a trophy wife and she DID NOT want that.

While he may dislike it, she could see that he was adjusting, adapting to being super famous instead of hiding or running away. He will make a fine Satan one day.

"Alright this what is going to happen for our training." Shinji spoke interrupting Ravel's thoughts. "Ravel you will go up against Diehauser's Bishop to see how powerful you really are. Due to finding out that I'm a near Satan-level Ultimate-class devil; any servants I recruit will have a drastic increase in their powers." He explained to his stunned Bishop. "Yes, when I made you my servant, your yoki level increased greatly."

"As did mine." Rias spoke up. "I was in the zenith of Upper A-Class, now as Shinji-kun's Queen I'm S-Class." The Crimson Queen explained. "Because of this you're immensely stronger than before and we're going to see just how powerful you've become." She added getting a nod from Ravel.

"Then my power should also be S-Class then." Ravel mused feeling happy she was stronger from simply pledging fealty to her lord. This meant she could be even more use to her beloved master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Impressive." was all Shinji could say as he watched his newest servant in action. Ravel was truly a powerful being as she went toe-to-toe with his brother's Bishop. While Diehauser's Bishop was no pushover, she was getting a decent workout against Ravel who seemed to have limitless stamina and power given the amount of magic attacks she's throwing around like its fucking candy. Plus he thought her gold flames were cool. Though he didn't know a Phenex could use electrokinesis. He'll ask her later on.

"Yes truly impressive for one so young." Diehauser spoke stroking his chin. "Truly this generation of young devils is something special. The Underworld will be in capable hands." He said with a smile. The two Belial siblings continued to watch Ravel and her performance for the next two and a half hours before Shinji called for time. Ravel dropped to a knee, panting deeply as she stared at Diehauser's Bishop with narrowed dark blue eyes.

_This power… this is the power I need to wield in order to serve Shinji-sama effectively. _Ravel thought before pushing herself to her feet. _I will not rest until such power is mine to command! I will become the Ultimate Bishop and help my master become the strongest devil ever seen. _Ravel vowed bowing to Diehauser's Bishop. "Thank you for the spar."

The bow was returned. "You're quite welcome Ravel-san. There is not much to say about your performance except to increase your control technique." Diehauser's Bishop said before bowing to her master.

"My Bishop is correct Ravel-san. While having tremendous levels of vitality and stamina is okay, having excellent control over your energy and how you regulate it is key. Besides that, you should also branch out in the spell department, probably Earth magic so you can use lava magic." Diehauser suggested with Ravel nodding.

"Well done Ravel-chan! I made a wise decision in making you my servant." Shinji praised his new servant, getting the girl blush deeply and smile at the praise. She would not fail him, she'll prove herself worthy of being his servant, and she'll replace her Queen as Shinji-sama's favorite. "Now rest up along with Rias-chan, before the next round of sparring." He said getting his Bishop to bow to him. Ravel trotted over to Rias, who was guzzling down vitamin water after her workout with Desdemona. Ravel felt her eyebrow twitch at seeing Rias' large breasts through her sweat-soaked gym shirt.

Ravel was already going what advantages and disadvantages she and Rias had against each other. Rias had larger breasts than Ravel, beating Ravel's D-cup breasts with her G-cup breasts. Rias was far more shapely and buxom, where Ravel was slender and petite. Frowning at their physical differences, Ravel moved to others aspects; their power and abilities.

Taking a seat next to her Queen, Ravel accepted a chilled water bottle from Rias, giving the girl a small smile in thanks. In reality Ravel was comparing their power levels as a way to see who was more effective as a servant. Focusing on Rias to get an accurate reading on her power level, she summoned a vial of Phenex Tears and handed it to Shinji-sama's Queen. Rias was surprised but gratefully took the vial and downed it, feeling its rejuvenating effects on her body. With Rias fully restored, Ravel was able to see that she narrowly rivaled Rias.

Ravel frowned internally at that. Of course she knew about Rias' power; being seen as one of the strongest young devils among her generation. Ravel should have been concerned but she was confident that she could match Rias and even over take her when it came to being an effective servant.

"So Ravel-san after training, would you like to head to the hot spring with me and we get to know each other better?" Rias asked the Belial Bishop. Ravel looked at the Crimson Queen (her title for Rias) before giving a nod to her. She remembered her Shinji-sama's words about them being a team, a family. So she'll respect her Shinji-sama's wishes and work alongside Rias and his other servants.

"Alright Rias time for the second round." Desdemona said to the Crimson Queen. Rias groaned slightly before standing up and walking towards the Belial matriarch. "Ravel-san your opponent is ready as well." Desdemona added getting Ravel to find Diehauser's Bishop waiting for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh. This reminds me of my training with Ridar-nii." Ravel moaned as she rested on the bench. Her older brother Ridar was a Lieutenant General in the Inferno Battalion, and was the one mainly responsible for training her in mastering her powers. Shinji approached his servants, also tired but happy with his progress. He was improving with his Divine Dividing having created a powerful projectile attack he dubbed "Dragon Shot" and it multi-projectile variation "Dragon Machinegun". Rias had also improved with her Regulus Nemea since Shinji had found her an Axe wielder who would teach Rias his fighting style. Rias was improving her battle style at an impressive rate. Her servants had also improved in their training.

"As I said before, I made the right decision in making you my servant." Shinji praised his Bishop who preened. "After we all freshen up, we'll have a picnic! We can get to know each more since Ravel and I will be courting each other and you two will be partners. The two of you take your time to freshen up in the hot springs, it'll take a while for me to whip something us for us." Shinji said getting raised eyebrows from the others.

"Shinji-sama," Ravel began getting her King's attention. "Why not leave such a mundane chore to the servants. A devil of your standing is above such a thing." She said. That is why the clans have servants, to do such mundane things for them so they could focus on the more important things.

"While that is true, you'll come to learn many things about me Ravel-chan." Shinji told his Bishop. "One of these things is that I like to cook as it is one of my hobbies and I'm quite good at it." He said getting a raised eyebrow from Ravel.

"Ravel," Rias said getting the Belial Bishop to turn to her. "You have to understand that before my darling became a pureblooded devil he was human who has been without his parents for most of his life, and thus has been self-sufficient and reliant because of it." The Queen explained. "It will take time for my darling to get used being waited on hand and foot, unlike you who has been nobility since her birth. Even then, my darling will still most likely do some _chores_ since he's been doing them for so long, it'll be a force of habit." Rias said getting Shinji to nod in agreement. "Besides I'm interested in tasting my darling's food, and I'm sure a part of you is curious as well." She finished.

A few moments of silence Ravel nodded, accepting what she had been told. As Rias said, it would take time for her Shinji-sama to get comfortable as a devil noble, so she wouldn't rush him. Besides she was indeed curious about Shinji-sama's cooking skills.

_Maybe I could ask Shinji-sama to teach me how to cook. _Ravel thought to herself as the group left the gym. _It would help me get closer to Shinji-sama and be of better use to him._ Ravel smiled at the thought of being even more useful to her King. The group split up, the girls heading to their rooms before heading to the Belial hot springs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Belial Hot Spring**

Rias sighed, always happy to take a dip in a hot spring and just relax, especially after such grueling training with Diehauser and his peerage. _At this rate, I can possibly achieve Ultimate-class myself, which would only bring me closer to my darling._ Rias mused. _Watch out Grayfia, you may be the "Strongest Queen" in the entire Underworld, but soon I'll be the "Ultimate Queen"!_ Rias vowed before focusing on relaxing more. She looked over to see Ravel was floating about in the water, her hair forming a golden halo around her head in the water.

Rias had ordered her female servants to go soak in their baths as she wanted to speak with Ravel alone. While they did complain about not being able to soak their bodies in the spring they did as ordered.

"You know Ravel, in the short time you've been my darling's servant, you have already gained my respect." Rias spoke getting Ravel's attention. "I understood your stance when you explained your reasons to serve my darling, as I did the same thing when I did the same using that bylaw." She explained. But then she turned serious. "But get one thing straight Ravel Phenex; I will not lose my darling! It doesn't matter who he gets as his servants I WILL NOT LOSE!"

Ravel sat up and gave Rias a cocksure smirk. "I expect nothing less from the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. I want to see just how strong your love for Shinji-sama is and how far you're willing to go for him." Ravel said getting up in Rias' face. "But you'll soon discover that my love and loyalty for Shinji-sama is far beyond anything you've ever comprehended, as there is nothing, _**NOTHING**_, I won't do for Shinji-sama. I will become his _most trusted _servant, the one he can always count on to get the job done, done right and efficiently." Ravel promised.

"Big words Ravel. You talk the talk, but can you back it up by walking the walk." Rias countered, challenging Ravel's boasts. Ravel gave Rias a dark smile before doing something that shocked and worried the Crimson Queen greatly.

Ravel leaned in and kissed Rias quite passionately, her tongue roughly invading the Queen's mouth and violating it.

Rias pushed the Phenex Bishop back away, her cyan eyes wide in shock and horror of Ravel's act.

"Did… did you just give me the **Kiss of Judas**?!" Rias demanded heatedly. She was deathly worried about Ravel's mental state. _Sweet Lucifer! Please don't tell me she's secretly Yandere!_ She thought desperately. While she liked competition, she didn't want to compete for Shinji with a sociopathic, psychotic yandere.

Ravel chuckled darkly before retorting. "Fear not Rias-san, giving you that kiss shows you how serious I really am. I have no intention of killing you, as that would hurt Shinji-sama since I can tell he cares for you a great deal." The Belial Bishop said. "Not unless you give me a reason to terminate you." She added with a vicious edge. "No, that kiss shows my intentions of being Shinji-sama's most reliable servant. Truthfully I have no problem with being one of Shinji-sama's concubines, I merely wish to be of use to him." Ravel to the still stunned girl. "Besides, your selfishness will only cause problems for Shinji-sama which I will not allow." Ravel said darkly.

"What do you mean by that?!" Rias demanded heatedly.

"Simple. Do you think that Shinji-sama wouldn't get other female servants besides us?" Ravel asked simply. "Shinji-sama is a red-blooded male and while thankful he's not a raging hentai like most other men his age, Shinji-sama will have an all-female peerage because he'll want some eye candy." She began explaining. "As such, there will be competition for his heart between us, his faithful servants. Therefore a compromise on sharing Shinji-sama _equally _is needed as such a rivalry will only harm Shinji-sama and those who harm my master will burn in my fires of perdition." Ravel said in a deathly tone that sent chills up Rias' spine.

Rias gave Ravel a flat glare, mulling over her words before sighing and sagging her shoulders a few moments later.

_Satan damn it she's right. _Rias thought with grit teeth. _I know firsthand what's it like to be a noble and thus I know how much pressure my darling is under to uphold the honor of the Belial. He's a future Satan, and from the glimpses I've seen from my onii-sama that is a demanding position. My darling doesn't need to deal with being a Satan and the rivalry between his servants who want his heart at the same time. As much as I don't want to, sharing my darling is the only way to remove this before it has a chance to grow._

"I see you're beginning to understand." Ravel said cutting through Rias' cluttered thoughts.

"…Yeah. I don't like it but Satan damn it I understand." Rias pouted crossing her arms.

"Good. If you didn't then I'll have to explain to Shinji-sama why I terminated you." Ravel said without blinking or her tone changing. Rias merely gaped at the Phenex, a bead of sweat rolling down her face and it was not because of the spring.

_She… she's really serious! _Rias thought alarmed. _She'll really terminate me if I even give my darling the slightest inconvenience! What would happen to those that truly earn my darling's wrath? _Rias thought and then shuddered. She didn't know want the answer to that question.

"Shall we leave and see if my darling is ready?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite his strenuous training, Shinji was able to quickly shower, towel off and get dressed before heading the kitchen of the castle. The kitchen staff in Castle Belial had been surprised when Shinji had walked into the kitchen. In the many _years_ the servants have spent working in the Castle's kitchen not once has a member of the Family walked into the kitchen and politely asked to use some of the appliances. For the kitchen staff it was unheard of, a member of the Family wanting to cook, to actually do something for themselves rather than let them [the servants] take care of it. The head chef (who is female) had asked if their cooking was not satisfying, with Shinji assuring that they did a fine job and he enjoyed their food.

Shinji revealed that cooking is a hobby of his and he wanted to see if he was rusty or not. Surprised and intrigued by the information, the Belial chefs allowed Shinji full command of the kitchen.

They watched in awe at his culinary skill; how he knew what was what, how to handle the tools and appliances. They watched as he bounded from stove to stove, pot to pot, counter to counter expertly checking each dish he was preparing so they didn't overcook. During the ninety minutes his servants were in the hot spring relaxing, Shinji had prepared a small feast for their picnic: temakizushi filled with sushi rice, seafood mixture of chopped shrimp, lobster and crab with vegetables; Saba (mackerel) sashimi, gyoza (Japanese-styled dumplings), fried rice, tonkatsu (deep fried pork cutlets) and yogurt with fruit salad.

For drinks, Shinji prepared herbal tea, fruit punch and sparkling water. Smiling at himself, Shinji called Hilda and Yolda to get an area ready in the Belial Gardens, the two maids gathered up the prepared food and teleported to the Belial Gardens. Thanking the cooking staff as he prepared leave Shinji was stopped by the head chef who volunteered to teach him some new recipes and help keep his skills up. Shinji agreed before leaving the blushing woman to get dressed for his little 'date'.

Several minutes later, Shinji waited for his servants before sensing them through their link. The two Belial servants finally appeared. His Queen Rias had her hair brushed out long, a pink, red trimmed tank top with spaghetti straps, a dark red skirt reaching her mid-thighs, and low-heeled sandals. It was clear she wasn't wearing a bra given the way her ample G-cup breasts moved unrestricted and he could see her nipples through the thin material of her tank top. Her skirt showed off her shapely and toned legs, and Shinji briefly imagined those legs wrapped around him.

Ravel wore what looked like his merchandise from the original timeline: a t-shirt with _'Shinji Ikari: Angelic Menace'_ printed in Old English, her hair was flowing to her thighs like a golden waterfall that ended with several drill-like curls, skintight Capri shorts with _'SI: Angel Slayer 01'_ printed on the left side, and tannish women's loafers.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting long my darling." Rias said looking over her King. He wore a relaxed suit combo; dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, waist coat and tie, slacks and shoes. The coat, tie, and slacks were dark gray in color. His silvery-gray hair was swept back, accentuating his graceful handsomeness; his silvery-blue eyes glittered in the light like diamonds. Hilda and Yolda appeared, guiding the trio to the spot they chose for their master's picnic and once there they left to tend to their duties.

Rias and Ravel's mouths salivated when the delicious smell of their King's handmade food and seeing the impressive spread before them; a small feast spread out for the three.

Taking a seat as the picnic table, Rias and Ravel couldn't wait to try the food. "Itadakimasu." The trio said and started eating. As soon as Rias and Ravel tasted their King's food, heaven exploded in their mouths.

"Sweet Lucifer!" Rias exclaimed as she dug into the fried rice and tonkatsu. Ravel was woofing down the temakizushi and Saba sashimi, moaning in delight at the devilish taste. Shinji smiled; happy they enjoyed his cooking and knowing he still got it. The trio sat under the purple sky of the Underworld, enjoying the picnic made by Shinji, who received numerous compliments from his servants on his excellent cooking. "You're a man of many talents aren't you my darling." Rias said enjoying the food her beloved made.

"That was delicious Shinji-sama." Ravel told her King, enjoying the fruit and yogurt. "There aren't many men who can cook. Even then many in your case would have been content to just let the servants take care of such things."

"That may be true, but I've been self-sufficient for most of my life until now." He said shrugging getting his two servants to frown at the reminder. He went through so much due the mechanizations of the Fallen and even his own fellow humans and barely managed to survive… but at a cost most dear to himself. But now he has a chance to truly move on and leave behind his sordid past. His servants promised to make sure to always be there for him and make sure he would always know they love him for him.

"So Shinji-sama, how are you adjusting to life as a devil?" Ravel asked her King wanting to have a happy and light conversation.

"It's been good so far Ravel-chan." Shinji answered. "I'm still getting used to being addressed so formally but I'm enjoying this new lease on my life. I can finally move on and live my life." He sighed as he looked up to the purple skies. "By the way Ravel-chan, you don't have to keep adding the sama suffix to my name, you can just call me Shinji-kun like Rias-chan. If we're going to be courting each other, we should be comfortable with each other. As I told Rias-chan, just because she serves me doesn't mean she has to add sama or dono to my name when alone." He said getting a small smile from his Bishop.

"I understand Shinji-sa… I mean Shinji-kun." Ravel said getting her King to beam at her. "Speaking of servants, have you given any thoughts to who you would add to your peerage?"

"Yes actually. Right after getting my Evil Piece set, I was given a test from the Satans." Shinji began. "Since the Satans set a precedence by recruiting powerful legendary/mythical creatures in their peerages, I have to do the same; find a legendary/mythical creature to recruit." Shinji explained to his stunned servants. "After making Rias-chan my Queen, I immediately began research for the creature by researching the both the peerages and creatures of the Satans." Shinji explained.

"Wow… the Satans really know how to test someone." Rias said getting over her shock. "You said you researched their creatures so did you find any suitable recruits?" she asked her beloved.

Shinji nodded. "Two actually. They are Leviathan and Ziz."

"The remaining members of the Primordial Beast Trio?!" Ravels gasped.

"Yes the very two. I already have a few Belial servants looking into their possible locations. One of the two will be my Rook. I'm also looking to find a dragon." Shinji said.

"Why a dragon Shinji-kun?" Ravel asked. A white flash happened and Ravel looked at the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings with shock. "One of the 13 Longinus – Divine Dividing!" Ravel gasped.

Shinji nodded. "Albion explained to me that wielding the Divine Dividing makes me part Dragon and as such I will draw strong allies and enemies to me and he suggested that there is no ally stronger than a Dragon. Though this leads me to the problem of finding a dragon as most are MIA, dead or sealed." Shinji sighed before desummoning the DD. "Well that's enough about business let's talk about you Ravel-chan." He said in a husky tone getting Ravel to blush deeply.

They continue to talk and have fun, something that helped Shinji greatly as he'd never been able to connect with others his age after the Angel Wars, but now he could relax and act like a teenager should. Albeit an ultra-rich teenager to a powerful clan of devils from the Underworld and a teenager set to join the current leadership of the Underworld to bring it one step closer to being complete.

Besides that thought, he was able to truly enjoy himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, dinner was more of feast than a dinner, since Diehauser wanted to celebrate Shinji gaining another Top-class servant in Ravel and the potential Belial-Phenex union. Shinji had surprised his family by revealing he had been the one to cook tonight's meal, revealing his hobby of cooking, with Rias and Ravel attesting to his culinary skill. The Belials had never tasted anything like Shinji's cooking, Lilitifa claiming Shinji must have some divine skill in the art of cooking. Diehauser and Dante were too busy stuffing themselves to comment but their moans of pleasure let Shinji know that his older brother and father enjoyed the food. Desdemona was pleased that her son showed he was capable of taking himself.

Rias' servants were also in awe of Shinji's culinary skill, they too were stuffing themselves with Shinji's cooking. Shinji also got some serious love points with Akeno, Shirone and Kuroka since in their minds a man who knew how to cook was a man they wanted. Hopefully Rias would agree to share Shinji with them.

"Shinji my son," Desdemona said getting her son's attention. "Tomorrow we'll be having guests who want to me. They are your cousins on my side of the family." She said getting a curious and excited look on her son's face.

"You'll also meet my younger sister which will make her your sister-in-law as well." Lilitifa added.

"What time will they arrive?" Shinji asked excited about meeting more family.

"Around noon my son. You'll be quite surprised that I promise." Desdemona answered. Shinji nodded though curious about the surprise aspect of the meeting. Shrugging, Shinji went back to his meal while talking with his Queen and Bishop. Dessert was just as delicious, the group bar Shinji tore into it as they did the dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When it came time to sleep, both Rias and Ravel stood outside their King's door.

"What are you doing here Ravel." Rias asked the Phenex Bishop suspiciously. Ravel merely raised a delicate golden blonde brow before retorting.

"I'm merely here to wish Shinji-kun a good night's sleep." The blonde Bishop said. "What are you doing here Rias?"

Feeling smug that she had the advantage given how deep her relationship is with Shinji, Rias answered; "I'm here not only to wish my darling a good night, but also cuddle with him as we sleep."

Ravel felt her eye twitch, the only sign that Rias' words had any effect on her. The twitch got a bit worse when she spied Rias' smug smile. Rias knocked on her King's door, receiving a 'Come In' as she and Ravel entered their King's chambers. The walked over to Shinji who was sitting on the edge of his XL king-sized bed shirtless, only in his silver pajama pants. Ravel licked her lips sensually as she gazed upon her King's lean yet muscular upper body; defined pecks, rock hard six-pack abs, arms strong enough to slay Fallen Angels yet gentle enough to hold her in a tender and loving embrace.

"Come to wish your king a good night's sleep?" he asked with a smile. He knew that Rias would stay and sleep with him, knowing that under her thigh-length crimson silk robe she was naked. Glancing at Ravel who wore a dark blue, sheer teddie showing off the slender curves of her petite body, he wondered if she would want to stay with him like Rias. Rias smiled as she moved and kissed her King, moaning as his tongue massage her own. Shinji's left wrapping around her waist, his right hand reaching up to grope her left breast. The Crimson Queen smirked into the kiss, deepening it as she straddled her King who removed her robe and exposing her healthy and buxom body to him.

Breaking the kiss to gain some breath, Ravel struck, not wanting to be left out. Shedding her teddie, the now naked Phenex appeared behind her King and Queen, wrapping her arms around his torso and rubbing her pert breasts into his back.

"Ravel!" Shinji gasped at feeling his Bishop's average D-cup chest against his back. Ravel smirked as she laid kisses on her King's neck, getting goose bumps as her lips moved across his skin in loving caresses. Shinji shivered as Ravel's hands roamed his torso and her lips tasted his skin. Rias, not to be out done, was caressing her King's front with her lips, lavishing his pecks and abs with her warm and wet tongue. Still straddling him, Rias attempted to grind her crotch against his but was stopped.

"Enough!" Shinji shouted getting his servants to stop, remove themselves and stand in front of him. Calming down, Shinji looked at his servants before addressing them. "Look I don't mind kissing you, even having some touching and petting, but we can all agree that we (Rias and Ravel) are not ready for that just yet." He explained. "Now let's head to bed. Ravel-chan you'll take my left side, Rias-chan you take my right… what? It wouldn't be fair if just you Rias-chan share my bed but Ravel-chan can't."

The two smiled as they stood and got under the silk covers of their King as Shinji discarded his pajama pants, giving his servants quite the view as he slinked under the covers and between them. Ravel cuddled up on his left, her head resting on his left peck; while Rias took his right, her head resting on his right peck. Smiling as he wrapped his arms around them, enjoying the feeling of supple bodies against his own, Shinji kissed them goodnight and before allowing Morpheus to do his thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning, Shinji woke up trapped between his Queen and Bishop. All three were on their sides; both Shinji and Rias were on their left sides while Ravel was on her right. Ravel was snuggled up against his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist as his arms were wrapped around her. Rias snuggled against his back, her large breasts mashed into his lower back as she cradled him in her arms. Shinji ran his hand through Ravel's hair, getting her to murmur slightly as she nuzzled his chest.

_Looks like Ravel-chan is also cute when sleeping._ Shinji thought as he continued to stroke Ravel's golden tresses. Ravel murmured a bit more before leaving her dreams of Shinji and her, cracking her eyes open halfway. Lifting her head, she spied the silvery blue eyes of her King, twinkling with mirth before he leaned in and kissed her. The Belial Bishop moaned as her King gently licked her lips, asking for permission, permission she willing gave as his tongue explored her moist cavern of a mouth. Her tongue dueled against his before he beat her into submission and dominated her.

Breaking apart for air, Ravel smiled at her master as she nuzzled his chest again. "Mmm. I don't mind waking up like that in the mornings Shinji-sama." Shinji gave her mild glare, but Ravel just smiled cheekily back him.

"Gihihihi. Where's my morning kiss my darling?" Rias asked, wide awake due to Ravel's moans.

Rolling on his back, Shinji gave Rias the chance to violate his mouth with her tongue, moaning as he tasted his Queen. Once satisfied, Rias broke the kiss and snuggled against her love, once again taking his right peck as Ravel took the left. The three just laid there, basking in each other's presence as they cuddled. After a few more moments, they reluctantly left the comfort of Shinji's bed to get their day started.

Shinji had some guests to meet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji sat in the main atrium of the Belial Palace waiting for the family his mother and sister-in-law promised him would be coming by to visit him. Rias and Ravel sat on either side of him on one of the couches while Rias' servants stood behind her. The couch to the left of Shinji held his brother and sister-in-law while the couch to his right sat his mother and father. Shinji while calm on the outside was a bit of a mess on the inside because of his conflicted feelings. On one hand he was excited since he'll be meeting more of his family on the Abaddon and Agares family. On the other hand, he was dreading meeting these family members because he didn't know how receptive they'll be to him.

Sure he's the Angel Slayer and Messiah but there's more to him than that.

Shinji felt his Queen gently grasp his hand and sooth him over their link, getting him to calm somewhat. He looked grateful to his Queen who smiled in return.

The door of the atrium opened revealing Taira leading in four people getting smiles from Desdemona and Lilitifa as they got up and greeted three of the four. Rias was shocked since she knew one of the four and wondered how this would play.

"Shinji-kun," Desdemona said getting her son's attention. "I'd like to introduce you to your cousins, my niece and nephew; Kuisha Abaddon and her older brother Bedeze Abaddon." She introduced getting shocked looks from her son, his servants and Queen's servants. Shinji was not only related to the number one ranking Rating Champion but also the third ranking one as well?!

"Hello there. I'm Kuisha Abaddon, younger sister to Bedeze Abaddon and Queen of Sairaorg Bael. It's nice to meet you." Kuisha said bowing to Shinji who stood and returned the bow. Kuisha is a beautiful young girl around Rias' age, blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and a fairly buxom body (comparable to Tsubaki Shinra's). "This is my King, Sairaorg Bael." Kuisha introduced her King while faintly blushing. Sairaorg is a very tall (6'7") muscular young man in his late teens as well with jet black hair and violet eyes.

"Sairaorg Bael, current heir to the Bael Clan and I'm known as the **Great King**." Sairaorg said extending his hand for handshake which Shinji gave giving the Bael Heir a firm one. He frowned when he sensed something in the Bael Heir; akin to his Divine Dividing.

**{Ah. So Regulus has a new master now.} **Albion thought to himself having sensed the Lion King's energy when Shinji shook hands with Sairaorg.

"Yo. Bedeze Abaddon, Third Ranking Rating Game Champ known as the **"Darkness General" **_(_暗黒将軍 _Ankoku Shōgun)_ and Admiral in the Styx Maritime Armada!" Bedeze introduced giving a two finger salute and cocky smile. Kuisha merely shook her head at her brother's antics but there was a small smile on her face.

Lilitifa came forward to introduce her guest. "Shinji-kun this is my younger sister Seekvaira Agares, heiress of the Agares clan and your sister-in-law." She introduced her sister. Seekvaira is a young woman around the Shinji's age, wearing glasses and has a cold, sharp gaze and a blue robe that exposed very little skin.

"It is an honor to finally meet you in person Shinji-kun. As my onee-sama said I am Seekvaira." Seekvaira said in a cultured voice and giving Shinji a light bow which he returned.

"Well now," Desdemona said clapping her hands. "Now that we're all introduced let's have a brunch while you get to know each other." She said cheerily as a few Belial maids appeared with the brunch. With the brunch served the group (Shinji, Kuisha, Bedeze, Sairaorg and Seekvaira) talked about random things with the main conversation being on Shinji himself. The future Satan was thankful that they didn't pry too much into wanting to about the Angel Wars. Though because of his military background Bedeze kept trying to convince him to join the Underworld Armed Forces, specifically the Styx Maritime Armada so to work alongside his cousin.

Which got Desdemona to 'convince' (i.e. intimidate) her dear nephew citing that Shinji would take it under consideration. Bedeze wisely backed off, sweating bullets at his aunt's subtle killing intent. Desdemona could intimidate anyone whilst smiling at the same damn time.

Besides that, the meeting went well and Shinji enjoyed meeting

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji was in his brother's office talking about his dilemma of getting a dragon to join him. Diehauser looked over the information they had on dragons, knowing that only the most prominent such as the True Dragon, Dragon God, Heavenly Dragons, Evil Dragons, and Five Great Dragon Kings were still 'active'. Great Red was in the Dimensional Gap, Ophis was wandering the world, and the Heavenly Dragons are sealed in the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing respectively, the Evil Dragons were MIA along with most of the Dragon Kings.

"Wait that's it." Diehauser said snapping his fingers. Shinji looked at his brother questionably, wondering what he figured out. "You may be able to get one of the Five Great Dragon Kings as a servant. The Familiar Master Zatouji has information on Tiamat, leader of the Five Great Dragon Kings. If I can get in touch with him, I'm sure he'll help you given who you are." Diehauser explained. Shinji nodded and thanked his brother before leaving.

When he made it back to his wing, Ravel appeared before him.

"Shinji-kun." She bowed deeply to him getting a sigh from her master. She insisted on bowing to him when it really wasn't necessary. Standing up the Belial Bishop handed her master a manila folder which he accepted curiously. "The folder has information on several potential recruits for your peerage." She explained as Shinji opened the folder to look at the files. The files were very detailed and even had notes on which pieces the recruits could be. "All of them are Top-Class beings who should prove worthy of joining you. As a future Satan, you need a Top-Class peerage able to compete with your future fellow Satans'." She went on seeing her master nod in agreement.

"Thank you Ravel-chan. You've given me more potential recruits to look over." Shinji said giving his Bishop a charming smile that had her blushing.

"If you like Shinji-kun I can become your manager." Ravel shyly suggested to her master. Raising an eyebrow, Shinji gestured for to continue. "Well Shinji-kun with your position as a future Satan, you'll have a very hectic work schedule. Having a manager will alleviate some of the stress you'll face. As your servant it's my duty to serve you to the best of my ability and what better way to do so by being your manager. That shall be my role on your peerage." She explained.

Shinji titled his head as he thought over Ravel's suggestion. It did make sense to have manager so he'll be able to keep things straighten out and also keep to any appointments he might have in the near future. It wouldn't look good if he missed appointments because he couldn't keep to his schedule. Not that Shinji was irresponsible but there was always a chance of missing an important meeting me and he knew that some people may be insulted even with a valid reason on why he's late. So having a manager would be best.

"If you really want this Ravel-chan then so be it. From hence forth you are my manager. You are to keep me on schedule for any important meetings." Shinji said with authority.

"Hai! I will not fail you Shinji-sama!" Ravel promised bowing to her master.

"I know you won't Ravel-chan." Shinji said kindly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Rias found she had a couple of visitors; her sister-in-law Grayfia and nephew Millicas while Shinji himself had a visitor in the form of the Ultimate Rook Surtr.

Hilda and Yolda guided the three towards the atrium of Shinji's wing, where the Belial-Gremory peerages waited. The atrium was of Victorian design with two large Victorian-era styled couches with silver-white plush leather in front of each other, one of which that Shinji and Rias sat on. To Shinji's right was a medium-sized, Victorian-era styled love seat, silver white plush leather also. To Rias' left was another love seat just like its 'twin'. In front of the couches and love seat was a Waterford crystal-glass table with platinum trim and legs.

Behind Shinji stood his Bishop Ravel while Rias sat next to him as her servants stood behind her. The oaken doors opened, the twin maids Hilda and Yolda letting in Grayfia who was dressed in normal clothes, her son and fellow peerage mate. The two walked over to the now standing Shinji and Rias.

"It is good to see you again Grayfia-san." Shinji said with a slight bow to the woman.

"It is good to see you again Shinji-kun." Grayfia said pleasantly. "I'd like to introduce mine and Sirzechs' son; Millicas Gremory."

"Hello Shinji-sama. It is an honor to meet you." Millicas said bowing to the legend. He was about seven to eight years, dressed like an aristocratic church school boy with crimson hair and matching eyes. "As my Okaa-san said I am Millicas Gremory, second in line for the Gremory Clan Head position after Rias-oneesan." The young boy stated. Shinji returned the bow and gestured them to take the opposite couch which they took.

"It is an honor to meet you also Millicas-san. Rias-chan has told me much about you." Shinji told him kindly getting him flush in embarrassment. Shinji then turned to Surtr before speaking. "It is an honor to meet the Ultimate Rook of the Underworld." Shinji said as he looked at the giant of man before him. Surtr is a large man who appears to be in his mid-thirties standing at 8'5" tall and weighing 828 lbs. His body has a large build and emits a wildly immense aura. His hands are large enough to fit an average-sized human head in their grips. He has spiky, orange hair, wears a thick coat, and carries a bottle of _sake_ with him.

"Likewise Shinji-dono." Surtr said in a thick Norwegian accent. "It is good to see you again Rias-chan! I was surprised you became the servant of Shinji-dono when Sirzechs-sama told us." The Ultimate Rook said bringing the Belial Queen into a big bear hug. Rias giggled as she returned the hug since this was only the second time she's seen him. Despite his reputation and power, Surtr was always a big softie.

"Gihihhihi. I wanted to be with Shinji-kun because of my feelings for him." Rias answered as Surtr placed her back on the ground.

"Hahahaha! So you did it for love? What a wonderful thing! One should always follow their heart!" Surtr laughed. "And who is this small flower?" Surtr asked gesturing to Ravel who felt her eye twitch at being called small.

"I am Ravel Phenex, Shinji-sama's Ultimate Bishop." Ravel said proudly. She would become the Ultimate Bishop; surpassing all other that have become before her and after her.

"Oh! Big aspirations small one! Train hard and in the end you'll succeed." Surtr advised the Phenex who nodded respectfully. Shinji gestured to the couch where Grayfia and Millicas took a seat as Surtr stood behind them. Shinji and Rias sat back down on their own couch.

"So what brings you two here to the Belial Castle?" Shinji asked starting the conversation.

"A few reasons actually Shinji-kun. Since today is my off-day, it gave me the prefect chance to see how Rias is doing as your Queen and give my son his greatest wish in meeting you." Grayfia explained. "Also I want to explain to you and Rias the consequences of her becoming your Queen."

_I don't like the sound of that._ Rias thought a bit apprehensive as Shinji narrowed his eyes. "What consequences? I legally annulled my engagement to Riser with that bylaw."

"I didn't like Riser-san. He's a meanie butt." Millicas whined with a pout getting some small smiles from the others. Leave it to a child make a situation less tense.

"I do not like him either but there are still problems with Rias' way of freeing herself from him." Grayfia said with a sigh. "It has always been a tradition for the current head of a clan to set up an arrange marriage for the heir/heiress and next clan head, but your action of annulling it with that bylaw has now created ripples. The young devils who may secretly dislike their current engagements will now use this bylaw to end them." She explained.

"I still do not see the problem with this." Rias said trying to figure out why her actions are being viewed in such a negative light. "Sona was engaged like me, but managed to annual it in her own way, so why are my actions being seen as negative? I mean when you think about it, there are not many Ultimate-class devils in the Underworld, young ones like my darling anyway. And also some devils won't be able to swallow their pride to serve another devil of higher standing even it means freeing themselves from an unwanted engagement."

"I think what Grayfia means that your actions can be taken as not caring for the tradition." Shinji said to his Queen. "Your actions are being seen as a disregard for tradition, but the other clans can't do anything since you ended the engagement legally and now they are afraid that other young devils might follow your path and use it also." He explained getting Grayfia to nod. Rias merely shrugged not caring either way.

"You are correct Shinji-kun." Grayfia smiled at him. "Riser has been raising all kinds of hell because of this and has been trying and failing to challenge it." She explained. "Thus you can see the problems in Rias' actions. Lord Gremory originally wanted this engagement to go through given that if the child born from the union managed to gain both of Rias and Riser's powers…"

"He/she will have the immortality of the Phenex combined with the immense magical prowess and power of destruction of the Gremory (and Bael)." Rias finished in a terse tone crossing her arms and emphasizing her impressive chest. "Such a devil would massively powerful, and probably even Satan material." She added not liking the idea her father had wanted to use her to bring forth an ungodly powerful devil. Shinji wrapped his arm around her and brought her close to him, his Queen relaxing almost instantly as she hugged him as close as physically possible. Rias rested her head on his left shoulder, burying her face into her beloved's neck and nuzzling him as he soothed her over their mental link.

Grayfia smiled a bit at the scene, easily seeing the love between the two of them. "With that out of the way there is still much I need to explain." She said getting Rias to sigh as she shifted to lean against her beloved, still resting her head on his shoulder. "Rias you are a High-class devil in service to an Ultimate-class devil, as such there are some rules you need to know about. These rules were created by Ajuka-sama since he foresaw such actions, mainly due to me becoming Sirzechs' Queen after the Evil Piece system was perfected." She explained getting nods of understanding. "Rias, given that Shinji is now your King and given you are also a King in conjunction to being his Queen, this gives him joint authority over your peerage." She revealed to them.

"Shinji-san can order us around as if he was our King?" Kiba asked wanting clarification.

"Yes. This is similar to the bylaws of arranged marriages; the two parties gain joint authority over their spouse's peerage." She clarified to the Gremory Knight. "Another thing you need to know about is the Rating Game stipulation. With Rias having her own peerage, you Shinji can actually allow them participate in your sanctioned Rating Games." Grayfia elaborated to the stunned group.

"So... your saying that my darling can allow or disallow my servants to participate in his Rating Games because I'm his Queen." Rias said wanting to make sure she understood.

Grayfia nodded to her sister-in-law. "Yes. This stipulation is explained to all Top-class devils that serve another Top-class such as myself, Roygun-sama's wife/queen along with Diehauser-sama's wife/queen Lilitifa. Should I choose to take on a peerage myself, then Sirzechs-kun can allow them in on his Rating Games."

"While that is advantageous, I probably won't use that stipulation much." Shinji said after thinking about it.

"Why not my darling?" Rias asked in a neutral tone. She was going to await his answer and depending on said answer she would give him a piece of her mind. When alone and in private where there will be no witnesses.

"I'm a future Satan. The Rating Games will a chance for me to prove myself to the Underworld that I'm worthy to stand beside the others. I'm sure there are some devils that question why me and not them so by using my peerage alone in my Rating Games, I can show them my power." Shinji explained to his Queen. "If I used your peerage in every Rating Game I have, then many would see me as being weak and needing your servants as a crutch." he added.

"He is right Rias. He'll have to use his peerage alone most of the time in order to prove himself. But that doesn't mean you can't train your servants for when you finally have a Rating Game." Grayfia said. Rias had already accepted the argument knowing about Satan-damned politics and that her darling was under serious pressure due to his Satan-in-training status. "Besides that is your duties as his Queen: you are his second-in-command; pretty much passing his orders to his other servants and keeping peace among them. You are go with him when he has business to attend to and ensure his safety…"

"Pretty much what Akeno-chan has been doing for me?" Rias finished getting a nod from Grayfia an affirmative. "Anything else?" Rias asked.

"Besides seeing how you are doing since you became Shinji's Queen." Grayfia said with smirk. Rias told her how she and her peerage had been since she became Shinji's servant. She kept her first erotic experience with Shinji to herself, since her little nephew was there and all. She touched upon the intensive training, which leaves her dead tired every time but saw the affects since she's becoming stronger and stronger. She even unsealed her Bishop Gasper as the training has been a great help in controlling his own immense powers.

Said Bishop poked his head out of his cardboard box to shyly wave at Grayfia and Millicas before hiding back in it and continue playing on his IPad. This also got Shinji to remember the first time he met Gasper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback: Three days after Rias became his Queen**

_As I was warming up for another intense training session, my mind wandered to my Queen Rias-chan who left shortly after breakfast. _

_"I have one more servant under my command." She told me as we walked back to my wing of the castle. "He is my Bishop through one of my three Mutation Pieces. But his power was too great for me to handle at the time, so my onii-sama sealed him until I could."_

_"You want to have your Bishop get trained by my nii-san's other Bishop." I realized. "Your power increase due to being my Queen and the training will allow both you and him to better control his powers."_

_"Yes." She said nodding. "I'll back around training time since it will take me a while to break the seal." She said giving me a deep kiss. I enjoyed the way her tongue massaged my own, and my moans were clear indicators of her ever-growing skill. Breaking a part, I took some joy in the blissful look on her face. _

_"Come back soon or else I'll miss those luscious lips of yours." I told her in a husky tone getting her blush deeply before she kissed me again but this time chastely. She headed to her room, got dressed and left to unseal her Bishop._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(My darling I have returned. We'll on our way to the gym right now.) She told me through my link. Ten minutes later a red, silver outlined magic seal appeared. My beloved Rias-chan appeared in her usual gym tracksuit with a… large cardboard box at her feet. I knew that I was staring incredulously and so was my new family since I had explained to them that another member of Rias-chan's servants going to join the training sessions. _

_"Uh… Rias-chan," I began. "Please tell me that your servant is in the cardboard box and is not the cardboard box." I pleaded with her only to get a tinkling giggle from her. _

_"Relax my darling; my servant is in the box. Gasper." She ordered getting the box to shift a bit. The top flaps opened up and a cute lolish 'bishoujo' stuck 'her' head out and then stood up revealing 'she' was dressed in a shirt and bloomers like Shirone-chan. 'She' has platinum blonde hair in a short bob cut, ruby colored eyes, and pointed ears. "Shinji-kun, this is my Bishop Gasper Vladi. Gasper this is my King and lover Shinji Belial, formerly Shinji Ikari." Rias told the 'bishoujo'. Said 'bishoujo' gasped as 'she' gazed upon me respect and admiration… and also blushed which for some reason made me feel uneasy. _

_"It's an honor to meet you Shinji-sama. Buchou explained to me what has happened over the past weeks about you." 'She' said in an androgynous voice. _

_"I mean no disrespect, but are you male or female Gasper-san?" I heard my brother ask. _

_"I'm male Diehauser-dono. I just prefer to dress in girls' clothes because they're cute and more fashionable." The now identified male said with a smile. _

_**Well, compared to what Kensuke, Asuka and Mari used to do, this is pretty tame**__. I mused and went on with the training._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji came out his reminiscing when he heard Grayfia gasp to Rias revealing her Sacred Gear Night Reflection.

"It turns out that my darling had not one but two Sacred Gears; the Divine Dividing and Night Reflection." Rias began. "My darling decided to give me the Night Reflection as having two gears would problematic for him since it will take twice as long to master both. I've come along quite nicely in mastering its abilities." she said activating her gear. The mass, aura of darkness she manifest showed the gear was online. "This is my Night Reflection."

"COOL!" Millicas shouted as he looked at the gear. "I've read about them but this is my first time seeing one in real life!" he gushed looking like a kid on Christmas. "Shinji-sama can you please show me your Longinus the Divine Dividing?" he asked trying to use the puppy-eye technique. Shinji just chuckled before standing and one white flash later, his White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings were out. "COOL!" Millicas shouted again as he looked over the wings. The others chuckled at his child-like glee at seeing the Longinus. "Can you and Rias-oneesan show me how your Sacred Gears works?"

"How?" Shinji asked the boy.

"Blow something up!" he shouted gleefully.

"OH NO!" Grayfia interjected.

"But Okaa-san!" Millicas whined and tried to use the 'Puppy-Eye' technique but his mother managed to resist.

"No Millicas there will no blowing things up! Besides Surtr has a gift he wishes to give to Shinji-kun." Grayfia admonished her son who pouted at not being able to see how the gears worked.

"Surtr-san has a gift for me?" Shinji questioned.

"Yes young warrior I do. This gift of great power and ability. I'm sure you know about familiars yes?" the Lucifer Rook asked.

"Familiars are magical creatures of varying abilities that when bound to a devil becomes their personal assistant/servant/slave/pet." Shinji answered remembered the term from his studies. "So you're giving me a familiar as a gift."

"Yes young warrior. Normally you would have to wait til the night of a full moon to access the Familiar Dimension, track down the Familiar Master Zatouji and have him locate the creature you desire." Surtr said. "I have done most of the work for you given what you have done for the world, thus I believe you will like this familiar." Surtr said as he brought forth Shinji's gift. Shinji raised a silver brow at what was before him; a toy boy about a foot long with Norse markings. "This Shinji-sama is the third and final of the legendary warships Skíðblaðnir." Surtr said getting wide eyes from group.

The Skíðblaðnir were created by the dwarf race known as the Ívaldi who also created Thor's Mjölnir. It is the finest of warships; virtually indestructible, large enough to carry all the gods with all war-gear and weapons in tow, travel land, sea and air.

"While small, it will grow and evolve into different forms by using the aura and imagination of its master as its source." Surtr explained. "Given that you are already Ultimate-Class, if you can bind Skíðblaðnir to you, then it will quickly evolve to a level equal to your own." Surtr said though Ravel bristled at the Rook's words that her Shinji-sama would fail to bind the ship to him.

Shinji gently took the boat, and remembering the process of binding a familiar to oneself, summon his Divine Dividing and began channeling his demonic/draconic energies into the boat. Silvery-white energy flew into the boat, quickly being absorbed as it began to glow brighter. Soon a bright flash happened, blinding the devils before it died down. Blinking their sight back, the group were surprised to see they were no longer in Belial Castle but some kind of high-tech command center of a cruise ship. Teleporting outside to the ground, the group looked up at the immense mega cruise ship-sized boat; it was Skíðblaðnir, maintaining the Norse markings but it was now draconic and modern looking too.

Since he successfully bound it to himself, Shinji automatically knew everything about his familiar: it was a massive length of 2000 feet and having a width of 850 feet. It is 236 feet tall with sixteen passenger decks and could hold up 6000 passengers comfortably. Its hull was smooth, like polished metal, and strong as adamantine. The bow held the effigy of a large eastern dragon, looking like one those Chinese dragon ships Shinji once saw.

"Wow!" Rias said breathlessly at the ship. Ravel nodded her assent, having had the great confidence that her Shinji-sama would bind the legendary warship to him. Rias' servants and her family were also in awe of the ship, Millicas going on about Shinji's coolness.

"Impressive young warrior!" Surtr belly laughed. "It has evolved quite far after just being bound to you! Your greatness knows no bounds. What will you name it?" he asked.

Shinji smiled as he thought of a good name for the ship. "I'll call it **Tenryugoten **(天竜御殿;_ Heavenly Dragon Palace_). The eyes of dragon effigy glowed brightly and a bellow of smoke was released, the young Belial sensing the ship's approval of the name.

"Heavenly Dragon Palace?" Surtr mused stroking his chin. Rias titled her head as she gazed at the ship and had to agree with the name. She had been on a mega cruise ship before and Skíðblaðnir looked like a mega cruise ship. And since cruise ships were more like cities that could sail on water, then Shinji's Skíðblaðnir could very well be like that. "It matters not what I think for the Skíðblaðnir is your familiar now and it seems to like the name. I'll take my leave now young warrior. I wish you and Rias-chan luck on your journeys in life." Surtr said bowing to Shinji who returned it. Grayfia and Millicas bowed as well which was also returned as the three left the Belial Castle.

"You know I'm a bit jealous my darling." Rias said as she approached and hugged her darling. "You get the last of three legendary Norse battleships and it turns into this when you bind it to you." She said looking back at Tenryugoten. "I knew you were high-level but your familiar becoming this only drives it home." She mused. Shinji merely shrugged since he resolved to just embrace and accept things that would happen in his new life in order to keep what was left of his sanity intact. Remembering about the dimensional pocket devils have access to when they get a familiar, Shinji stowed Tenryugoten away before getting ready for training.

* * *

And cut! Chapter six is done. There are changes abound in V2. We see Ravel and her thoughts on Shinji as well her rather extreme devotion towards him as well. Now I'm trying to get Ravel's personality to a T in this story since she doesn't mind being a concubine in Issei's haram in the Highschool DxD and even said so.

Another thing you'll notice that Rias refers to Shinji as darling. The reason for it is the manga I've started reading called _Daily Life with A Monster Girl_. The character Miia a Lamia (snake girl) always calls Kurusu "_**Darling**_ (ダーリン _Dārin)_. Rias at times in Highschool DxD refers to Issei as "beloved" so Rias will refer to Shinji as "Darling" even when talking about him to others.

I also expanded on Shinji's new family making Kuisha and Bedeze his cousins while Seekvaira is Lilitifa's younger sister and thus Shinji's sister-in-law. The reason for Kuisha and Bedeze being his cousins because the former will act as a bridge between Shinji and Sairaorg while with the latter its freaking awesome for Shinji to be related not only to the Number 1 Ranking Rating Game Champion but also the Third Ranking one as well. With Seekvaira in volume 16 of HSDxD, Seekvaira becomes a member of Team DxD, whose goal is to prevent Rizevim from pitting 666 (Trihexa) against Great Red which could result in the end of the world. This means that Seekvaira is will possibly get some spot light and we'll see more of her. So I wanted to bring her in for V2 since Seekvaira is part of the **Rookies Four** group which will be the **Rookies Five** in this story.

For Shinji getting a familiar that was originally in the very original of Rise of the Satan: Shinji Satan story that I dropped but now revived for this version. As in Gunman's story Devil Warrior, Shinji received a rare familiar as a gift from Sirzechs for all that he has done for the devils. Well the premise is the same but Surtr gives Shinji the familiar and the familiar is Skíðblaðnir. Now Shinji will get another familiar later on but what will be a surprise.  
For chapter 7, you'll finally get to see Shinji find and recruit his peerage.

You know the deal; read and review. Flames will be ignored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

It's omake time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Omake 1

Toji Suzuhara (36) and Kensuke Aida (34) were standing in the middle of a pentagram with a circle around it, candles lit and blood smeared on the ground.

"Seriously, gentlemen; you could have just used the pamphlet." a smooth and cultured voice behind them said, causing the pair to jump.

Looking back the two men looked and saw a tall (6'5"), lean-built yet muscular man dressed in a finely crafted aristocratic silver-gray, gold trimmed robe with an eight-winged platinum shoulder-dress; gold trimmed and diamond encrusted. He had silver-gray hair, silvery-blue eyes and a graceful handsomeness that made him like a regal Mikado (Emperor). But what got their attention were the large fourteen void-black bat-like wings.

"Are you... a demon?" Toji asked.

"Devil, actually. Shinji Satan, of the Nanadai MaŌ (Seven Great Satans), is my name and at your service." He said getting the pair to freak that they summoned one of the almighty demon lords. "Now, allow me to introduce my Family!" he said as a large explosion of smoke flooded the apartment, causing Toji and Kensuke to gasp. When the smoke cleared, the pair saw 17 of the most beautiful and diverse women standing in their apartment and all around Shinji.

"Allow me to introduce my family. This is my wife and primary Queen Rias Belial along with my secondary Queen Claudette Vance – The Thundercloud General." He said introducing the two bodacious redheaded goddess. Rias stood at 5'11, knee-length bright crimson hair, cyan eyes, wearing an oversized black and silver-trimmed military commander's coat like a cape over a red, gold-trimmed skintight bodice mini-dress with an imperial-styled halter and gold gladiator-styled sandals. It showed off her ripe and shapely body and her large and ample breasts in such a way it nearly painful to Toji and Kensuke.

Claudette has reddish hair reaching her mid-back and green eyes, being gorgeous and very shapely but also athletic. Her outfit consists of a detailed metal headpiece and a black wrap that goes from her neck to her collarbone. She wears metal bikini top and small black panties. On her right arm she has a black and gold bracer and a golden armband on her upper arm. On her left arm the black wrap continues up to her fingers, and she has a metal detailed full-length arm-guard. On her lower body she has a large, black flowing cloth wrap on her hips over her panties, and black thigh-high boots. She carried a longsword; the legendary Holy Sword of Greek legend – Thunderbolt: the sword created by Zeus.

"These are my Knights; the beautiful elves Alleyne and Echidna." He said gesturing to the elf duo. Alleyne is fairly tall, slender yet curvaceous and athletic, light-blonde haired beauty with elf-like ears wearing a red beret with the lower part having four leaf clover patterns. She wears an elegant red and gold cloak, and underneath that she has a short green elven shirt and sleeves with bracers with darker green ends. On her lower body she has a short green elven skirt with a small white cloth and a belt with four leaf clovers and a four leaf Celtic-designed clover buckle. On her legs she wears green thigh-high elven boots.

Echidna is a bit taller and more shapely and buxom than her fellow elf, tanned skin (like she was in the sun a lot), having dual tone green hair (light green in the front, dark green in the back) wears a white vest-like top with a snake-themed collar and a simple pattern on the back, the vest also has one red gem on each breast surrounded with a spiral pattern. The collar also has fur and she wears turtle shell shoulder plates with a red dot on the back of each. She wore no underwear whatsoever, instead what looked like a metal, snake-like thong protected her modesty. On her legs she has white shin-guards with dull green thigh-highs underneath.

"These are my Bishops: Melpha and Luna-Luna." He said gesturing to the second duo. Melpha is a very tall, buxom (aka oversexed) woman with ridiculous curves and ridiculously large breasts (K-Cup) with golden hair reaching past her waist, pale blue eyes behind slime glasses. She wears a blue cap on her head with a white, metal piece in the front, with the Mammon seal stylishly engraved into it. She wears a white, tight, bodysuit underneath her long blue dress, with a purple cloth wrap on the left side of her body and a long white ribbon with a yellow detailed design upon it. She also wears a beige corset around her waist, as well as brown calf high-heel boots.

Luna-Luna has a colorful bluish-white wing on the right of her head, and a purple horn on the left. She wears a very revealing outfit, consisting of white cloths with blue ends attached to her upper arms, and ornate strings that go down her torso and attach to a purple horn-like piece, with white pearls going underneath her. On her legs she has detailed thigh-bands and fishnets leading down to her detailed sandals. One of her most notable features is her four multicolored tentacles.

"These are my Rooks: Risty and Branwen." He gestured to the other duo. Risty has fitness model looks and physique; muscular and athletic yet also shapely. Her red hair is long yet wild. A red headband adorns her head, with an ornate tight jacket as her top, with a detailed piece going around her neck. She wears black panties and a detailed red belt over them. On her arms she has armguards high up on her arms, with feathers protruding from them. She also has a thigh-length tattoo on her right leg, and sandals.

Branwen also is a muscular, athletic and shapely woman with long curly brown hair that hung down on the left side front of her body; her right eye is a bright blue while her left eye is a bright red. She carried a Gladius and a circular shield, wears a white bikini with red ends, a brown tight corset-like piece on her torso, and a choker around her neck. On her arms she has red arm bands and tan metal wristbands, which also have wires attached to them. On her lower body she has white and black sandals.

"And these are my pawns: Leina and Elina Vance – younger sisters of Claudette, Irma, Captain Liliana, Zara, Nowa, Iroha, Tina and Airi." He gestured to the nine other lovely women. Leina is a shapely and athletic woman of average height with golden-blonde hair and azure eyes, and is almost exclusively adorned in armor with a distinct backless breastplate. On her right arm and neck is a series of long brown straps wrapped around her that dangles about freely. For added protection, she carries a full-arm armored gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it.

Her sister Elina has the same golden-blonde hair in twin-tails, and is somehow petite yet shapely wearing a black cat motif outfit. She has a cat-eared face-guard, and has a breast plate with rubies on it, with a black cape. On her left arm she has a full-length arm-guard with a sapphire where the shoulder is, and a metal wristband on her right arm. On her lower body she wears a black thong also with small rubies on it, and has metal thigh-length boots.

Irma is a young woman of average height, slender, shapely and athletic with light blue air. She wore a very revealing version of the Assassins of Fang uniform; she has a high collar, her torso armor is cut higher exposing the bottom half of her breasts, the skirt is cut to reveal some her hips, thighs, ass and panties. She has leather, bicep length arm guards, thigh-highs, knee-high boots and dagger-swords sheathed on her shapely hips.

Liliana is a pink-haired hotty with long pink hair and pink eyes. She wears a black pirate hat with pink frills and a big red ribbon on the side. On her torso she has a black overcoat with pink frills near the bottom, and a short red shirt underneath. Beneath this she wears red star-shaped pasties over her nipples. She has a small black skirt also with pink frills and a belt with a steering wheel of a ship as a buckler. On her legs she wears knee-length black boots. She also wears a white choker on her neck, with gold lining and on the center it features a green hexagonal gem and a layered frilly white bowtie.

Zara is a tall, shapely and gorgeous blondish-brown haired beauty. She wears a red hood over a white blouse and a metal corset. Upon her left hand she wears a large metallic claw. She also wears a red, frilled skirt that doesn't reach her waist, with white panties, garters, and stockings along with red shoes.

Nowa is a slender and curvaceous elf like Alleyne with brown hair, green eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wears a white and orange version of Alleyne's outfit: a white orange-trimmed beret, an elegant black and silver cloak, and underneath that she has a short white orange-trimmed elven shirt and sleeves with bracers with darker orange ends. On her lower body she has a short white orange-trimmed elven skirt with a small orange cloth and a belt with a Celtic-designed pentagram. On her legs she wears white orange-trimmed thigh-high elven boots.

Iroha is woman of average height, very shapely and gorgeous with raven hair and blue eyes. She wears a representational version of a maid's outfit, with a short white open kimono top with a short tassel in the front. She also wears a bow-ribbon like attachment that starts at her shoulders and ends on each side of her. She wears a black unitard underneath her kimono, and black cloth on her arms with white gloves and black thigh-high tights, with sandals and a small bandage on her left leg.

Tina is a shapely mermaid who wears a golden crown on her head, with her azure hair free behind her save for the twin-tails on each side of her head. She wears an elegant, white striped blouse, and light blue gauntlets on her hands. As a mermaid, the lower half of her body becomes that of a fish's caudal fin, in her case with the fin matching the color of her hair. In human form, she has shin covers and the upper fins of her tail around her waist turn into a pair of panties.

Airi has long, red hair in twin-tails and blue-green eyes. She wears a French maid outfit with thigh-highs and wielding a large scythe.

At seeing the harem of gorgeous women that were now surrounding Shinji, the two perverted men gasped and stared, wide-eyed with dropped jawed, not saying a word.

"They seem to be speechless, Master Shinji." Claudette said scoffing at the inferior men.

"Perhaps we should poke them." Luna-Luna suggested playfully.

"You can use my sword, master." Branwen said gesturing to her Gladius.

"Not necessary. They just need a minute to collect their thoughts." Shinji said simply.

"In the meantime, while we're waiting, how about we give you a massage master?" Melpha asked summoning a massage table.

"That really isn't necessary, girls." Shinji said as his wife removed her dress, while Melpha, Echidna and Risty did the same. All of them were now in skimpy, two-piece bikinis except for Echidna who was now totally naked (she still had her thigh-highs and shin-guards on).

"We don't mind, master." Echidna said huskily to her master.

"Yes, we'd do anything for you, Master Shinji." Risty said.

"Anything!" Rias uttered in a raspy voice.

At hearing the tone of their voices and the obvious desire within, not to mention the sight of the shapely and scantily clad bodies (one completely naked) of four of the 17 young women, the two perverted men suddenly skyrocketed off the ground and into the ceiling and back down to the ground through a massive and sudden nosebleed.

"Oh, my!" Rias gasped.

"Please tell me I don't have to clean that up." Airi asked with Iroha also not wanting to clean up after such perverts.

"Why not? You're the maid along with Iroha." Irma said in her usual monotone voice as she leaned against the wall playing with one of her dagger-swords.

"Cleaning up after Master Shinji is one thing, but not these guys!" Iroha argued.

(All the women of Shinji's Peerage except Rias are from Queen's Blade.)


End file.
